Turn Loose The Mermaids
by LilithHarrison
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Marinette debió de haberlo arrastrado bajo el agua y hacer un banquete con su cuerpo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Tal vez así no habría sido su prisionera. Maldito pirata.
1. Ojos Verdes

Capítulo 1: Ojos verdes

Notas de la autora:

Hola chicos! Esta es una historia que comencé a publicar en tumblr, basado en la impresionante sirena de taulun AU.

taulun .tumblr tagged/ mermaid %21au

Se suponía que era un par de one-shots, pero nos dejamos llevar y ahora es una historia completa así que sí. Aquí está el primer capítulo.

...

Alya a veces describe a Marinette como la sirena más curiosa que ha nadado en los siete mares. Marinette tenia su opinión sobre eso. El principal hecho de que ser curiosa no era tan malo, ciertamente había peores cualidades. Pero traten de decirle eso a Alya. O a Tikki, si era el caso.

Pero si tu has vivido al menos 160 años al menos sin ver un humano nunca, también te estarías preguntando al respecto. Mientras nadaba cerca de la superficie durante la luz del día, no siendo el movimiento mas cauteloso, la curiosidad simplemente la comió viva. ella no quería ver un humano por primera vez cuando tendría que matarlo.

Marinette alzó la vista con asombro. Podía ver a lo lejos en la oscuridad un barco, e incluso en la distancia podía oír los ruidos procedentes abordo. La joven sirena mordía su labio. No planeaba seguir un barco, ella se dirigía a su isla secreta por la noche. Esto tenía que ser un tipo de juego del destino. Solo un vistazo, nada puede pasar si ella tomaba solo pequeño vistazo.

Nadó hacia arriba , hasta que su cabeza estuvo fuera del agua así podría conseguir una vista clara. El barco se parecía grande, pero por otra parte ella realmente no tenía algo con que compararlo, además de los naufragios que estaban en el fondo del mar.

Lo que llamó la atención inmediatamente fue el movimiento en una ventana abierta. Sonriendo, Marinette bajó la cabeza, mientras que nadaba un poco más cerca. No iba a perder la oportunidad de ver un ser humano. Una figura apareció en la ventana, jugueteando con una herramienta de madera que Marinette no podía nombrar. Ella tuvo que reprimir una exclamación al verlo.

Tal vez ella se dejó engañar fácilmente porque él era el único ser humano que había visto, pero se negó a creer que era el más guapo por ahí. Sus cabellos de oro estaban marcado un contraste con su ropa de color negro, pero en realidad no podía ver sus ojos. Toda una lastima, ella realmente deseaba verlos, dado que es lo que toman las sirenas de los seres humanos. Como si hubiera oído su deseo, el marinero miró hacia abajo, mirando al mar. Marinette sintió que su boca caía abierta. No debería sorprenderse que fuera tan hermoso, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Verde, pensó distraídamente. Ese verde agitado y apasionado que el océano toma durante una tormenta. Marinette tuvo un impulso de acercarse, ella quería verlo de cerca. Pero parecía que su suerte se había agotado ese día. El marinero volvió la cabeza, mirando en dirección a ella, pero ella se puso a cubierto bajo las olas. Marinette inhalo, esperando que él no la hubiera visto se alejó nadando. La puesta de sol estaba cerca de todos modos y necesitaba tierra para caminar. Suficiente aventura por un día.

...

"Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto." Marinette susurró en voz alta, tratando de convencerse a sí misma más que nada.

A decir verdad, Marinette pensó que estos piratas no tenían modales a comparación de los Alya, Tikki, y Juleka llevaban. Pero la venida del ritual de la edad no era algo con lo que se podía nadar alrededor y ella sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si ella no mata a un marinero y le lleva sus ojos a sus hermanas.

"Uf!" Se detuvo bruscamente con un golpe de su cola. "No puedo hacer esto. Ellas van a hacerme pedazos." Se agarro el cabello, irritada y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza como si eso hiciera que desapareciera el pensamiento. No iba a funcionar.

"Puedo hacer esto." Dijo de nuevo Marinette, mientras apretaba sus puños.

 _'Por supuesto, puedes tonta. Pero no quieres.'_

La sirena apretó los dientes, tratando de ignorar la voz en el fondo de su mente y siguió nadando. El mundo estaba lleno de marineros, uno podía perderse. O eso es lo que se decía a sí misma, mientras nadaba hacia la superficie. Miró a su alrededor, de mala gana nadó detrás de una gran roca y ocultó su cola. Tal vez su tuviera suficiente suerte no pasaría ningún barco.

Por supuesto, su fortuna fallaría dentro de poco cuando un barco con velas negras apareció. Bien, ahí hay piratas. Son la plaga de los mares, ella podría hacerle un favor a la gente matando a uno de ellos ¿cierto?

Pero, en algún tiempo las sirenas fueron consideradas una plaga del mar y ella no encontraba exactamente a alguien tratando de matar a ella o a sus hermanas. Marinette suspiró mientras miraba hacia el barco de nuevo. Parecían haber comenzado a bajar botes en el agua. Por supuesto, había una isla un poco más al norte, es probable que quieran ir a tierra. Al menos no tendría que molestarse en subir las cuerdas para sacar a un pirata del barco. Marinette se agarró a la roca. 'Vamos grandísima medusa. Sólo terminar el trabajo ya.' Ella respiró hondo y comenzó a cantar. Unos segundos pasaron y la multitud a bordo se detenía.

Bien Marinette, eso es todo. Solo tienes que ir por uno en el barco y terminar con el.

Nadaba cerca del barco, pero su canto se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio al pirata de cerca. ¿Qué tan desafortunada podría ser que su presa fuera el humano que vio días antes? Extremadamente como parece.

Marinette se mordió el labio. Debería haber terminado ya, pero esos malditos ojos verdes le habían perseguido durante días y no iba a perder la oportunidad de verlo de cerca. Marinette usó el lado de la embarcación como palanca mientras miraba hacia él con grandes ojos curiosos. Era aún más hermoso de cerca, se sentía realmente mal pensando que tomaría sus ojos. Tenía la sensación de que no serían tan atractivos cuando estuvieran sin vida.

En su aturdimiento, pareció perder la noción del tiempo, dado que a los pocos segundos el pirata parpadeó y desvió la mirada hacia ella. Todas las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de Marinette, empujándola a empezar a cantar de nuevo lo puso de nuevo en el trance y para arrastrarlo bajo el agua ya, pero ella no se atrevía. Vio al pirata tragar y darle otra mirada, pero él no parecía estar amenazado por ella.

Ella realmente quería tocarlo. ¿Era su piel igual a la de ella? ¿Eran sus cabellos dorados tan suaves como parecían? Como siempre la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de ella mientras sacaba una mano fuera del agua. Para su sorpresa, el pirata la imitó.

 _Caliente_. Su piel estaba caliente. Eso es todo lo que pasó por la cabeza Marinette cuando su mano cubrió la de ella. Había algo en sus ojos, la sirena no podía ubicarlo, algo parecido al hambre. Bastante irónico, teniendo en cuenta que se supone que ella es la que lo comería. Se inclinó un poco acercándose a ella y ella no podría estar más satisfecha. Marinette alcanzó su rostro rozado su palma contra su mejilla, luego la deslizó en su cabello. Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras seguía acercándose. Había algo burbujeante dentro de ella, haciendo que sus aletas se crisparan de alegría, sabiendo que el se acercaba voluntariamente.

 _Mío_ , pensó posesivamente, mientras alzaba la otra mano alrededor de sus hombros. Su aliento era caliente contra sus labios y sí, casi allí, sólo un poco más cerca. Para su sorpresa, el pirata parpadeó, algo pasó rápidamente en sus ojos. Y lo siguiente que supo fue que ella era la que estaba siendo agarrada.

Marinette gruñó, apretando su agarre en su camisa y tratando de tirar de él hacia el agua, pero él parecía tener sus propias ideas. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tratando de meterla en el barco? No se suponía que fuera así. Ella dio un siseo, sabiendo que sin colmillos probablemente se veía como un niño petulante. Pero fue suficiente para que él soltara el agarre de su cintura y Marinette aprovecho la oportunidad de aporrear el barco con su cola y escapar de su agarre.

 _La cena, eso es lo que soy_ , pensó con rabia mientras nadaba lejos.

...

El Capitán Chat Noir conocía sus defectos y, francamente, la estupidez no era uno de ellos. Y, sin embargo, se dejó seducir por una maldita sirena como si fuera un novato que acababa de poner un pie en la cubierta hace días. Pero maldecía si no atrapaba. Las sirenas estaban teniendo precios increíbles en el mercado negro. Si estabas lo suficientemente loco como para acercarte a una.

"Despierten montón de tontos.", Gritó a su tripulación que aún no salía del trance inducido por la canción de la sirena. "Kim! Vuelve esta maldito barco. ¡Ahora!"

El rodador quien apretó su cabeza como si tuviera un dolor terrible, marchó a su cargo y ejecutó la orden, tan bien como pudo. Enojar al Capitán Noir no era algo que deseaba, ni siquiera a su peor enemigo.

"Chat, ¿qué diablos está pasando?", Preguntó Nino, mientras se agarraba a una cuerda para mantener el equilibrio mientras el barco hizo un giro brusco.

El capitán le dio una mirada mordaz.

"Estamos cazando a una maldita sirena, eso es." Dejó de sonreír un poco.

Pronto estará en sus garras.

...

Hola, esta historia está originalmente en inglés yo solo hago la traducción, si algo que está mal traducido o tiene alguna error no duden en hacérmelo saber, esta es la primera vez que público traducciones.

Historia Original de Bookskitten y tengo su permiso para esta tradución.

(Originalmente publicada en /works/8238214/chapters/18879793)

Basado en los dibujos de Taulun

(Ambas pueden ser encontradas en Tumbrl)


	2. No es la sirena que buscabas

Capítulo 2: No es la sirena que buscabas

Notas:

Aquí está el capítulo 2, espero que lo disfruten.

…

Marinette se acostumbró a la idea de que iba a morir. Al menos, han sido unos hermosos 160 años. La joven sirena suspiró y corrió sus dedos por la arena. La pequeña isla había sido su consuelo durante más de un siglo y medio ahora, desde que descubrió que ella se convertía en un ser humano por la noche. Había un manantial escondido entre los árboles en un pequeño claro donde Marinette hizo un pequeño nido de algunas velas destrozadas y otras cosas que encontró en los naufragios de barcos en el fondo del océano. Estaba triste de no volver a verlo.

Incluso si se hacía a la idea de que iba a morir, todavía estaba inquieta. No pudo conciliar el sueño durante la noche y simplemente se quedó murmurando el nombre de las constelaciones que podía ver y tenía un canto, er ... .chillido que hacia concurso con un ave tropical. Fue bastante divertido para su última noche con vida.

Marinette respiró profundamente, disfrutando el olor salado del aire mientras se ve la salida del sol. El horizonte todavía estaba oscuro, pero los primeros rayos del sol llegaron. Marinette dio una mirada nostálgica más a la isla y luego corrió hacia el agua. En el momento en que el sol se elevaba sobre el agua por encima de su cola reapareció. Marinette suspiró y se fue bajo el agua. Si tenía suerte que todo terminaría pronto.

Ella no tuvo suerte después de todo. Ella debió haber matado a esos piratas malvados cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero no, su corazón y su curiosidad tenían que evitarlo. Y ahora estaba atrapada en sus redes. Literalmente. Cuando sintió las cuerdas enredadas cayendo sobre ella trató de alcanzar una concha afilada para cortarlas, pero sus intentos fallaron cuando la red empezó a levantarse. Marinette se sacudió furiosamente, clavando las uñas en la cuerda, pero fue inútil. Ella maldijo cualquier cosa y todo mientras la red se levantaba del agua y los fuertes rayos del sol de la tarde la golpeaban.

Ella sería fuerte. No les dará la satisfacción de verla asustada.

Marinette tragó un gemido de dolor cuando su cuerpo golpeó la cubierta. Levantó los ojos para verse rodeada de piratas. Ella les dirigió su mirada, pero no hicieron más que intercambiar escasas miradas preocupadas. Nadie retrocedió. Sin embargo, se movieron cuando una figura alta vestida de negro se dirigió hacia ella.

Por supuesto, tenía que ser él. La raíz de todos sus problemas. Marinette deseó borrar esa maliciosa sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ivan- dijo mientras tomaba la red de la sirena. -Trae a nuestro invitado especial a mi camarote.

…

Chat Noir sonrió como un loco mientras se pavoneaba a su cabaña. En realidad la atrapó. Y oh, iba a ser útil. Era de lejos su mejor captura. El pirata entró en su camarote, poniendo el libro y los mapas sobre su mesa. La sirena giró la cabeza para mirarlo. La bañera de madera era un poco demasiado pequeña para ella, pero serviría. Él le dirigió una sonrisa, luego se sentó en su mesa, sabiendo que estaba siguiendo sus movimientos con sus ojos azules.

Abrió el libro mirando por encima de posibles puertos que ofrecen comercio en el mercado negro. Ya ordenó a la tripulación a navegar hacia la ensenada. El barco necesitaba algo de reparación y un reabastecimiento antes de dirigirse a cualquier otro lugar.

\- Voy a hacer una fortuna en esta cola tuya.- Comentó, mirando a la sirena.

Simplemente le ignoró y decidió mirar en la otra dirección

-Me pregunto cuánto conseguiremos. ¿Su peso en oro? Parece demasiado poco en mi opinión. Debemos conseguir al menos el doble. - De nuevo nada.

Siguió hablando de eso, de lo caras que son las escamas de sirenas y de cuántos hechiceros pagarían por el pelo de sirena, pero parecía que era una mujer dura, no era fácil de intimidar o asustarse. Después de hacer algunas anotaciones en el mapa para su ruta, se volvió hacia ella lista para arrancar algunas palabras de ella.

En vez de eso, él fue el que quedó sin palabras. Su sirena ya no era una sirena.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? -gritó, echando hacia atrás la silla mientras se levantaba de un salto- ¿Por qué demonios tienes piernas?

-No es asunto tuyo, pirata -le espetó.

-Por supuesto que es mi maldito asunto, cariño -gruñó acercándose a ella-, ¿cómo conseguiste piernas?

-Un pez dorado me las regaló -su respuesta fue acompañada por una sonrisa burlona-. Chat entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te parezco un tonto de mierda, cariño? No me jodas.

Ella bufó. - Ya quisieras

-Lady, te voy a dar cinco segundos para que me digas qué diablos eres. -sus dedos se clavaron en el costado de la bañera-.

-¡Bueno, por un lado, no soy tu maldita propiedad! -le espetó, obstinadamente.

Sintió que sus músculos se relajaban un poco y su sonrisa apareció otra vez. Oh, qué equivocada estaba. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla suavemente. Su piel era tan suave como recordaba. La sirena parecía sorprendida por cualquier razón.

-Mi sirena, mi propiedad -dijo él con toda sinceridad-, así que no te enojes e intenta acomodarte. Porque te quedarás conmigo por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sus dedos se arrastraron por su mejilla, sus ojos tratando de rastrear el movimiento. Chat agarró su barbilla un poco más firmemente y levantó la cabeza para que ella tuviera que mirarlo a los ojos

-Será mejor que se comporte en mi nave -lo trató de sonar amenazador, pero, sinceramente, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración contra sus labios, lo cual era bastante distracción de cualquier otra cosa.

Se dirigió a su cama, tomó una de las sábanas y se la arrojó, poniendo su mejor cara de póquer. Porque mientras ella le daba muchos problemas con los que tenía que lidiar, seguía siendo una joven desnuda, mojada en su habitación. Tenía sus límites.

Chat sinceramente esperaba que cubriera sus emociones lo suficiente. Siempre escogía sus batallas sabiamente. Y si esa desgraciada criatura sacara el arma de seducción, Chat sabía que no podría resistirse a ella.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de estos pensamientos mientras salía del camarote, buscando a Nino. Basta decir que se sorprendió cuando su capitán lo agarró y lo arrastró bajo la cubierta.

-Tenemos un problema.

...


	3. Atados

Notas: Espero disfruten este capítulo!

...

Si alguien le preguntaba a Nino qué pensaba cuando se trataba de traer sirenas a bordo, él habría dicho que es una idea malditamente estúpida. Pero trata de decirle eso a Chat, especialmente cuando se estaba poniendo obstinado al respecto. Esto, sin embargo, no paró a Nino de decirle que podría haber bebido un poco de agua salada para llegar a la conclusión de encarcelar a una sirena es una buena idea. Honestamente, si se trataba de alguien más, Chat no habría pasado por encima de ese insulto. Pero dado que Nino lo conocía desde los tiempos en que se emocionaba por haber podido decir en voz alta las palabras "joder" y "mierda", digamos que consiguió un pase sobre cómo debía actuar alrededor del capitán. Y sin embargo, cuando su mejor amigo lo arrastró por debajo de la cubierta para decirle que tenían un problema que Nino no podía evitar, pero rodaba los ojos. Las siguientes palabras de Chat lo tomaron por sorpresa, sin embargo.

-No es una sirena -susurró enojado, haciendo que Nino parpadeo confundido.

-Compa, ¿estás borracho?

-¡No estoy jodidamente borracho!

-Y la sirena no es una sirena.- Nino repitió rodando sus ojos.

-Nino, hablo en serio, tiene piernas. El contramaestre entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Fumaste alguna de esas hojas verdes que Kim compró en el último puerto?

-Nino, no bebí ni fumé nada. A la sirena le han crecido piernas. -El capitán declaró la cuestión de hecho.

-Bien. Eso significa que soy el borracho y tú eres sólo una alucinación. Ah, maldita sea mi cerebro y su imaginación, psh una sirena con patas. Qué montón de mierda.

Chat gimió molesto y agarró a su mejor amigo, arrastrándolo hasta su camarote. Lo empujó, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

-¡Maldita sea que la mires! -ordenó, señalando las direcciones de Marinette.

Nino Lahiffe no estaba ciego, sin importar lo que sugiriera su monóculo. La chica tenía de hecho piernas. Sólo puede haber una explicación.

-Iván debió de haber puesto algunas de esas plantas verdes en nuestra cena anoche.

Chat gimió en exasperación, luego miró hacia la criatura colocada en su cama. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo referirse a ella. ¿Sirena o humana? ¿Monstruo marino? ¿Esplendido?

-¿Podrías por favor decirle que tienes piernas y esto no es una alucinación?-, En realidad le pidió a todas las personas que lo ayudaran con la negación de su mejor amigo.

La sirena no parecía interesada en ellos en absoluto optando por ignorarlos y se ocupó de acariciar a Plagg. Espera. Acariciando a Plagg? El desgraciado gato en realidad estaba dejando que ella lo tocara y ronroneaba? Eso seguro no ayudará con el caso de Nino de fuerte negación. Hablando de...

-Santa mierda compañero, realmente no estás tratando de engañarme.

-En serio Lahiffe, ¿te parece que estaba bromeando por un segundo?

-Bueno, tienes un punto. Tu sentido del humor es bastante tonto de todos modos.

Chat estaba listo para decirle a Nino que podía meter sus opiniones sobre su sentido del humor donde el sol no brillaba cuando se distrajo por uno de los sonidos más hermosos que había escuchado. Lentamente se volvió hacia la sirena, que se cubrió la boca con la mano tratando de ocultar sus risitas mientras miraba en cualquier dirección aparte de él.

-Compa, Compa Chat. ¿Capitán Noir?- Nino estaba chasqueando los dedos frente a la cara de su mejor amigo.

-Hm?- Finalmente apartó los ojos de la sirena y se volvió hacia Nino, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No le diré a nadie. Y encontraremos un problema a esta solución por la mañana, bien. -Chat asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias compa. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

...

Marinette miró uno de los armarios con lo que esperanzadoramente apareció un gran interés mientras acariciaba a la criatura negra y esponjosa. ¿Cómo se llamaba de nuevo? Cierto, gato. La sirena esperó a que el otro pirata saliera de la habitación y luego miró al capitán Noir. Él enrosco su dedo índice y señaló hacia él.

-Ven aquí, cariño.

Marinette bufó cruzando los brazos y apartando la vista de él.

-No voy a preguntar por segunda vez.

-Entonces sabes cuándo no perder el aliento con las peticiones que nunca se cumplirán -respondió ella con frialdad-.

El cuerpo de Marinette se tensó al acercarse. ¿La iba a golpear? ¿Ponerla en el cuchillo? Para su sorpresa, él sólo la agarró por las muñecas, con firmeza, pero no con brusquedad. Luego comenzó a envolver un material a su alrededor. ¿Para qué era eso?

-Dado que te crecieron piernas, solo estoy tratando de asegurarme de que no vayas a ninguna parte- respondió, probablemente notando la mirada confusa en su rostro.

Realmente no tenía sentido para ella. ¿No habría sido más práctico si le ató las piernas? No es que ella fuera a darle ideas. Ella volvió a mirarlo. Estaba ocupado sacando cosas de su ropa. Ugh ropa. Marinette seguía intentando darle sentido. Era bastante incómodo en su opinión. Marinette alzó la vista de nuevo para ver al capitán marchando hacia ella. _Su pecho se ve diferente al mío_ , pensó distraídamente Marinette. Agarró la parte de las ataduras de muñeca que colgaba y la envolvió alrededor de su muñeca izquierda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Levantó su mano izquierda mostrándole el nudo en el material.

-Estás atrapada conmigo. Al primer intento de escape y estaré despierto. Así que vamos a dormir tranquilamente y no intentar nada. Ahora ponte en la cama.

-No voy a dormir contigo.- Marinette suspiró.

-Cariño, tu otra opción es dormir en el suelo y te digo por experiencia que no quieres eso. Así que aprovecha mi hospitalidad mientras la tengas

...

Chat se despertó antes de los primeros rayos de la salida del sol. Lo primero que registró fue que había algo caliente y suave apretando contra su espalda. Cierto, la sirena. La sirena que respiraba cálidamente contra sus omóplatos mientras presionaba algo suave sobre su piel, sus piernas enredadas con las suyas. Chat inhaló bruscamente y se volvió. Realmente no debería haber hecho eso. Todavía estaba durmiendo, su pelo de cuervo extendido por toda su almohada, sus labios rosados se separaron y la sábana que le dio la noche anterior se deslizó. Chat empezó a deshacer sus ataduras de muñeca. Necesitaba poner espacio entre lo más pronto posible. Ya sentía sus pantalones demasiado apretados para su comodidad. Estaba casi terminado cuando un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Chat tragó porque ese sonido hizo que su sangre se precipitara hacia lugares que no debería ir. La confusión y la somnolencia de sus ojos se desvanecieron lentamente y frunció el ceño.

-¿Tienes un dolor? -se pasó la mano por su pecho y agarró su muslo en un gesto tranquilizador-. Parece que tienes dolor.

En efecto sentía dolor, pero no iba a decirle eso. En su lugar, se puso su mejor sonrisa.

\- Cariño, no sabía que te importara.- Eso la hizo estrechar los ojos y mover la mano. - Además, si querías estar desnuda en la cama conmigo, podrías haber preguntado. No te hubiera dicho que no. -Le guiñó un ojo y se levantó.

Marinette miró a su espalda, levantándose también. El amanecer parecía estar casi aquí y ella preferiría no arrastrarse a su bañera.

El capitán Noir parecía fascinado mientras la luz la envolvía y su cola reapareció. Por primera vez, tuvo la oportunidad de analizarlo de verdad. Era diferentes tonos de rosa, las aletas eran la sombra más clara. Muy bonito y muy rentable en el mercado negro.

-Tu cola es preciosa.

Marinette lo miró sorprendida. Nadie le dijo nunca que su cola era bonita. Sus hermanas tenían colas mucho más hermosas, especialmente Tikki. Marinette y Rose tenían colas rosadas, pero Rose era mucho más bonita con las escalas de color rosa pastel y una sombra de blanco hacia sus aletas. Marinette sonrió un poco.

-Gracias, capitán.

Chat la volvió a mirar y salió de la cabaña. Ella probablemente entendió que estaba felicitando su cola por lo que parecía más bien para los beneficios que traía. Aun así, era bonito, el precio de las escamas aparte, y realmente la hizo destacar cuando se ruborizó ... él gimió.

-Necesitamos deshacernos de esa sirena cuanto antes.- Fue lo primero que le dijo a Nino

Su mejor amigo lo miró con una mirada muy escéptica.

-Basándome en la forma en que la miró anoche, te doy como máximo quince días.

-¿Qué?

Nino no se molestó en responder a la pregunta no ocultar su sonrisa.

...

Sorpresa! Adelanto de capitulo! No los quería dejar con la intriga así que decidí adelantar la publicación, eso que no tendré tiempo de actualizar mañana. Disfrútenlo!


	4. ¿Pan?

Capítulo 4: ¿Pan?

...

Marinette se sorprendió al oír pasos que se dirigían hacia el camarote. ¿Regresaba el capitán tan pronto? Sus aletas se movían nerviosamente en el agua. Aún no le hacían nada. Y el capitán dijo que estará ellos por mucho tiempo, pero no significaba que él estaba diciendo la verdad. Marinette contuvo la respiración cuando la puerta se abrió. No era el capitán, sino el hombre del otro día, el que la llevaba. Recordó que el capitán lo llamó Iván

Marinette inclinó la cabeza mientras el hombre permanecía en la puerta, parecía bastante reacio a acercarse más.

-¿Sí?- Parecía aún más sorprendido al oírla hablar.

-El capitán Noir me envió con comida para usted -dijo Iván en breve, levantando la bandeja que llevaba.

Marinette respiró hondo tratando de averiguar cuál era la comida. Era algo que olía ligeramente como el pescado, pero el resto de los sabores eran desconocidos para Marinette. El pirata todavía no se movía ni un centímetro. Era como si estuviera... oh, cierto.

\- No te mataré si eso es lo que tienes miedo.- Le dijo honestamente.

Iván entrecerró los ojos, pero salió.

\- No sé si comerás esto -comentó mientras le mostraba el rastro.

\- ¿Eso es pescado?- Marinette frunció los ojos y cogió el extraño pez que llevaba en la mano. -¿Qué le hiciste? Parece y huele extrañamente.

\- Lo cociné.- Cuando Iván vio que ella seguía mirándolo confundido, continuó. - No lo comemos crudo. La freímos y añadimos especias.

-Pero es mejor crudo, puedes sentir el sabor- Marinette discutió mientras miraba sospechosamente el pez en su mano.

-Bueno, si no lo quieres, entonces el lo hará.- Iván le miró por encima del hombro.

Marinette se volvió para ver a Plagg mirándolos. El gato saltó sobre el hombro de Marinette balanceando con sorprendente facilidad su pierna de madera y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Quién, Plagg? No llamaste a Plagg ladrón. Es demasiado dulce. -Defendió al gato negro mientras lo rascaba entre las orejas.

Iván miró con incredulidad la escena ante sus ojos. Plagg, ese gato del infierno que estaba robando comida de todo el mundo, incluido el capitán ni siquiera daba una segunda mirada a ese pez. La sirena, sin embargo, decidió tomar un poco. Iván no pudo evitar sentir un poco de orgullo cuando su rostro se iluminó de placer. Uno de los monstruos marinos más temidos le gustaba su pescado frito. Eso tenía que contar para algo.

-¿Y qué es eso? -preguntó la sirena señalando lo que quedaba en la bandeja.

-Eso es pan -dijo Iván con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que inclinara la cabeza en confusión-.

-¿Qué es el pan?

...

\- Capitán, buque de comercio al oeste. ¿Alguna orden?

Muy pocas cosas en el mundo podrían enviar escalofríos por la espalda de alguien tan rápido como la sonrisa de Chat Noir.

\- Izar la bandera.

...

Chat estaba silbando alegremente mientras se dirigía a su camarote. El ataque fue tan suavemente como él podría haber esperado siempre, ninguna muerte en su lado y los almacenes más llenos que antes. También estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de ver a su sirena antes, dado que tenía que volver a su cabina para cambiar de su camisa manchada de sangre.

-¿Tuviste un buen día, cariño? -preguntó una vez que entró en la cabaña-, oí que disfrutaste de la merienda que te he enviado.

Se quitó la camisa, la sustituyó por una limpia y se puso el abrigo. Miró a la sirena que estaba enroscada en una pelota y mirando tristemente nada en particular. ¿Había algo malo? ¿Necesitaba un cambio de agua? ¿Más comida?

-Me engañaste- fue un susurro pero resonó alto y claro en la habitación silenciosa.

Chat levantó una ceja. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

\- Me hiciste pensar que no eres un bruto sin corazón.- Ella le fulminó con la mirada - Escuché los ruidos. ¿Cuánta gente mataste hoy? - Miró su camisa ensangrentada que ahora era desechada en el suelo.

\- Cariño, de verdad no estás en posición para juzgar mi cuerpo.- Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¡No maté a nadie! -le espetó.

\- Te ruego que me digas cariño, dime, ¿cómo nos conocimos?

\- No te he matado. Y por mil veces me estoy diciendo a mí misma, debería haberlo hecho. Podría haber salvado a estas personas inocentes. Y yo habría tenido mi libertad.

Chat la miraba con incredulidad. Podía creer la parte de su libertad. ¿Pero dijo que ella debería haberlo matado para salvar las vidas de esos marineros?

\- Eres demasiado dulce para el mundo, preciosa.

\- Como si te importara el mundo.- Ella resopló, rodando los ojos.

El pirata entrecerró los ojos y marchó hacia ella. Podía ver su cuerpo tenso y sus puños cerrarse cuando se acercó. La miró sólo para encontrarse con una mirada de desprecio. Ella tiene el resplandor de un infierno, él le dará eso. Se pasó los nudillos por la mejilla, luego levantó suavemente la barbilla, forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tienes razón. Soy un pirata, cariño. No me importa un carajo el resto del mundo. Pero tienes suerte de que te atesore tanto. Te garantizo que esas personas inocentes cómo las llamas, te habrían despellejado de tus escalas y luego te matarían lentamente. Así que no tengas tu bonita cola en un nudo por ellos.

\- _Tiene pecas_ \- pensó Chat distraídamente. No lo notó anoche, pero de nuevo se sorprendió un poco por sus piernas. Fue lindo. De repente, una idea le pasó por la cabeza. Era una tontería, pero probablemente la maldecía y no podía molestarla, pero sonreía pensando en ello. Se inclinó y plantó un beso en la nariz.

-Toma una siesta cariño. El tiempo pasará más rápido. -Con un guiño, salió de la habitación, dejando a una sirena indignada gritando un sangriento asesinato detrás.

...

Por alguna increíble razón me salte este capitulo, así que sorpresa, habrá doble capitulo hoy, disfruten de mi despiste :9


	5. Castigo

Capítulo 4: Castigo

Notas: Tiene un poco de angustia.  
(Ver el final del capítulo para más notas.)

…..

Marinette no sabía qué hacer con el capitán Noir. Era lo opuesto a lo que sabía de los piratas. Lo peor que había hecho era encerrarla, cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto. Pero más allá de eso, él era sorprendentemente bien educado y agradable. Con todo el sarcasmo y engreimiento juntos. Si tiene suerte, no tendrá que pensar en ello más, sin embargo.

Ella esperó dos días, notando su horario que era prácticamente inexistente. No había un patrón, así que sólo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para escapar. Y finalmente había llegado el momento. O eso pensó ella.

Marinette miró por la ventana abierta. El tinte de tinta del cielo empezaba a iluminarse. Llegaba el amanecer y necesitaba hacer uso de sus piernas mientras las tuviera. El capitán no fue al camarote durante toda la noche, así que supuso que no vendría ahora. Sólo necesitaba subir a la cubierta. Más precisamente, en el lado de la cubierta para que ella podría saltar en el agua cuando su cola reaparecerá. Y nadará más rápido que nunca y no podrán detenerla.

Marinette respiró hondo. Podía hacer esto. Lentamente, abrió la puerta de la cabaña. El vestíbulo estaba claro. Ella sonrió brillantemente cuando empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Subió la guardia, escuchando atentamente cada ruido. No podía permitirse ser atrapada. No podía.

En el primer pasillo dio un brusco giro y Marinette pudo oír los gritos desde arriba. Eso fue todo. Su salida.

Marinette giró rápidamente y... corrió hacia algo. O mejor dicho alguien. El impacto la envió a caer al suelo y cuando levantó la vista fue encontrada por un par de ojos verdes. Marinette se sorprendió al ver cómo los ojos del capitán iban de sorpresa a frialdad. Sintió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. Nunca la había mirado así.

-Te pedí una cosa, cariño -su voz era más dura de lo que Marinette jamás había oído-: ¿Fue tan difícil para ti respetarla?

Cualquier respuesta que Marinette pudiera haber tenido para él fue interrumpida por una luz rosada que la envolvió. Su cola estaba de vuelta. Fantástico. Debería haber aprendido ya que su suerte estaba realmente podrida en estos días.

-Un castigo te enseñará a apreciar mi hospitalidad cuando la tengas.- No hubo una sonrisa burlona, ningún brillo malicioso en sus ojos y Marinette realmente deseó tener el culo engreído atrás en ese segundo. -¡Kubdel! -gritó unos instantes después.

El pirata que bajó las escaleras unos segundos más tarde parecía exactamente como Marinette imaginó a un pirata de las historias de Alya. Sonrisa cruel y ... ¿esa sangre seca estaba en su ropa? Marinette sintió que su corazón se hundía.

-Kubdel, muéstrele el lugar de honor junto al mástil.

El otro pirata sonrió maliciosamente y agarró su cola, arrastrándola por las escaleras.

…

Siempre era verano bajo el mar. Así decía el dicho y Marinette nunca lo comprendió hasta ahora. Por lo que ella sabía estaban en una buena región cuando los inviernos eran bastante aburridos en tierra y apenas perceptible en el agua. Lo cual fue fantástico porque Tikki les contó historias sobre mares lejanos donde la superficie del agua se congeló. Marinette despreciaba el pensamiento. Se consideraba afortunada de no sentirse realmente fría. No hasta ahora.

Los días eran finos y cálidos, pero durante la noche la fría brisa de las corrientes frías golpeó. Y era un poco demasiado para la piel desnuda de Marinette.

La única razón por la que no era un lío tembloroso era debido a Plagg. El dulce gato se acurrucó y frotó contra ella, tratando de calentarla. También le trajo pescado, queso y esa cosa, pan. Fue todo lo que comió en los últimos tres días. Ella directamente rechazó lo que Iván la trajo. Tenía un poco de orgullo para hacerle rechazar lo que viniera de ese bruto de ojos verdes. Sólo vio al capitán en la cubierta dos veces desde que se ató a ese mástil y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla.

En la primera noche ella estaba realmente preocupada por su secreto descubierto. Pero la tripulación pasó por encima de la cubierta antes de que la puesta del sol desapareciera completamente y la única persona que se quedó arriba era el amigo del capitán. El pirata Nino que también lo sabía. Incluso trató de hablar con ella, pero Marinette lo derribó con un mirada penetrante.

En la tercera noche Marinette sólo quería que todo terminara. Estaba cansada, dolorida y fría. Plagg tampoco estaba a la vista, así que sus temblores sólo empeoraron.

Se oyeron pisadas detrás de ella y Marinette volvió la cabeza esperando a Nino. En cambio, se encontró con un par de ojos verdes. La expresión del capitán Noir era algo que Marinette no podía distinguir. Sus ojos se posaron en ella durante unos momentos y Marinette le dirigió la mejor mirada que pudo reunir.

Rápidamente la ignoró y fue a tomar el volante con una mirada lejana en los ojos. Los vientos habían sido bastante lentos los últimos días, apenas empujando las velas. Pero eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerla temblar. Marinette trató de controlar sus temblores, no quería dar al capitán ninguna satisfacción al verla retorciéndose. Pero era un trabajo prácticamente imposible en este punto. Los ojos del capitán se movieron hacia ella y Marinette no pudo imaginar qué significaba aquella mirada que ella le daba. Entonces, soltó la rueda y se dirigió hacia ella. Marinette cerró los ojos, casi esperando una bofetada. En su lugar, sintió algo cálido cubriéndola.

Marinette abrió los ojos sólo para ver al capitán arreglando su abrigo negro alrededor de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron y por un segundo algo brilló en sus ojos. Luego sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo. Marinette contuvo el aliento. Sin embargo, él no la atacó con ella. Le cortó las cuerdas alrededor de las muñecas. Marinette soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se frotaba las muñecas doloridas. El capitán Noir la miró una vez más antes de recogerla en sus brazos y abrirse camino bajo la cubierta.

La mente de Marinette le gritaba que le diera una bofetada. Pero su cuerpo le rogaba que se apretara más cerca de ese cálido cuerpo y ese olor embriagador. Señor, olía tan bien. Y después de tres días atados a un mástil, fue su cuerpo quien ganó. Ella apenas procesó cuando él la apretó o cuando él la metió en su cama. Se sentía como el paraíso.

-¿Para qué fue eso?- Preguntó finalmente.

-Alguien aparte de Nino iba a subir a la cubierta. No me haría bien si vieran que mi sirena no es una sirena.

Marinette entrecerró los ojos. -Estas mintiendo.

\- No lo estoy

-Sí lo estas, puedo oler las mentiras sobre ti.

-No puedes y no estoy mintiendo.

-¡Dime la verdad!

-Porque mis entrañas querían, eso es jodido por qué -respondió molesto. Sus hombros cayeron y él acarició su mejilla con la parte de atrás de sus nudillos. -Sólo duerme un poco, cariño. Debes estar exhausta. -su voz era más baja y mucho más paciente.

Marinette nunca fue más feliz al oír la palabra cariño saliendo de sus labios.

…..

Notas:

Fanart de la escena:

post/151701196228/for-marinette-buginette-my-precious-writer


	6. No todas las sirenas son sirenas

Capítulo 6: No todas las sirenas son sirenas

...

Notas: Aquí hay una pequeña lección de sirenología de la historia lol.

Cuando Chat Noir regresó a su cabaña, era mediodía. Su sirena estaba todavía en su cama, su cola tomando el lugar de sus piernas. Sin embargo, todavía estaba cubierta con su chaqueta y la sostenía como si fuera su posesión más preciada. Sus labios rosados se separaron ligeramente y sus largas y oscuras pestañas descansaron contra sus pálidas mejillas. Ella dio un suspiro contenido y Chat casi dejó caer la bandeja con su comida. Era, como mucho, uno de los sonidos más celestiales que había escuchado.

Colocando la comida en su escritorio, volvió los ojos hacia ella. Ella estaba básicamente nadando en su chaqueta y Chat podría haberse dado cuenta en ese momento exacto de lo pequeña que era. Incluso con la cola, ella era tan pequeña y suave. Y ella era una sirena.

¿Cómo diablos era ella uno de los monstruos más temidos del mundo?

-¿Cómo qué? - su voz era ronca del sueño y sus ojos apenas se abrían, pero la pura curiosidad era fácil de detectar.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño, una de las criaturas más mortíferas del mundo?- Las siguientes palabras se deslizaron casi involuntariamente de su boca.

Ella le sonrió, una sonrisa divertida con un toque de algo más oscuro que la hizo parecer inocente y siniestra al mismo tiempo.

-Podría ser mortal, capitán. Solo no quiero ... -con un bostezo, ella se levantó todavía sosteniendo su chaqueta sobre sí misma.- Cada sirena es una _sirena_ , pero no todas las _sirenas_ son una sirena. "

Chat la miró tratando de darle sentido a lo que acababa de decir.

-Soy una sirena- comenzó a explicar. -Soy una sirena con una cola colorida y la parte superior del cuerpo de un ser humano. Pero no soy una _sirena_. Fallé mi prueba para eso. Las _sirenas_ son lo que podríamos llamar nuestras verdaderas formas y te prometo que no seríamos capaces de atraer a nadie con la piel y los colmillos verdes.

Ella se rió ante su expresión de sorpresa. -¿Porque capitán, creyó que destrozamos a nuestras víctimas con estas? -le lanzó una sonrisa brillante e inofensiva. ¿Se estaba burlando?

-¿Pasaste la prueba? -preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza para hacer desaparecer la idea anterior.

-Para llegar a ser una _sirena_ tienes que llevar un alma a la parte más profunda del mar.

¿Un alma? Sabía que había algo de magia involucrada, pero eso sonaba extravagante.

-Los ojos de alguien -añadió, frunciendo su ceño-.

Los ojos de alguien. Interesante. Se preguntó qué habría ocurrido para evitar que pasara la prueba. Espera.

-¿Ese día, en el barco ...? -Ella le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Me puedes culpar, capitán? Tienes los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

Chat podría discutir con eso. Especialmente cuando lo miraba con aquellas maravillas que eclipsaban cada zafiro que había visto.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó después de que hubieran transcurrido unos instantes de silencio. -Espero que no vuelvas a rechazarlo. Iván cocinó este pan especialmente para ti.

Sus ojos se iluminaron una vez que oyó la palabra pan.

Chat frunció el ceño por encima del mapa, rodeando un lugar con tinta roja. Suspiró cansadamente. Su sirena dormía de nuevo cuando regresó a primera hora de la tarde, con las piernas encrespadas bajo su chaqueta. Dado lo cansado que estaba él, estaba a un paso de dejar caer los mapas, arrastrarse en la cama con ella y perderse para dormir rodeado de su calor.

Pero, por desgracia, tenía que terminar el trabajo de capitán. Volvió a hacer sus marcas en el mapa. Realmente no le gustaba la idea de ir por la ruta más rápida, no cuando los acercaba tan cerca de la Primera Isla. No tenía ganas de pelear con otro almirante mientras tenía un tesoro en su barco. Tal vez deberían ...

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

A pesar de ser llamado "El Gato Negro de los Siete Mares", Chat Noir no maullaba o imitaba cualquier tipo de sonido hecho por gatos. Excepto ahora. Porque el sonido que salía de su boca era como un aullido. Casi se cayó de la silla mientras se volvía, con la mirada fija en el par de ojos azules

-Maldita sea, ¿quieres darme un ataque al corazón, hermosa?

Algo cambió en su expresión de curiosidad a ... ¿era esa timidez? Sus mejillas tenían un par de sombras más rojas y ella era de lejos la cosa más linda del mundo en este momento.

-Nunca lo haría.-Murmuró finalmente y Chat sólo pudo sonreír.

-Por supuesto no. Ya te lo dije, eres demasiado dulce para el mundo.

-¿Por qué me llamaste hermosa?

Chat se asombro. Se negaba a creer que nadie la llamara hermosa. Por otra parte, no exactamente hablaba con criaturas marinas mortales todos los días. Se encogió de hombros

-Es sólo la verdad.

Ella estaba evitando sus ojos. Chat se preguntó si él podría conseguir que se ruborizara así más porque estaba tentado a volverla tan rosada. Era un rubor muy bonito, haciendo que las pecas de encima de su nariz sobresalgan y las de sus hombros y ... oh. Oh, bien necesitaba un segundo para recuperarse. Tal vez dos. Tal vez cincuenta años de ser monje en una isla desierta. Sí, eso parecía estar bien.

-Maldita sea, cariño. ¿Puedes por favor, por favor, cubrirte con esa sábana otra vez o juro por maldito Neptuno ...

-Pero la ropa es tan incómoda y molesta. Prefiero mucho más la sensación de libertad que obtengo al estar desnuda.-Para enfatizar su punto, ella giró alrededor.

-No tienes ni idea de lo duro que estás haciendo mi vida por no usar ropa -gruñó en voz alta y cerró los ojos-.

 _Muy bien, consigue un poco de control Noir_ , se dijo mientras masajeaba sus sienes. _Actúas como si nunca hubieras visto a una mujer desnuda._ Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos. Y casi gritó. La sirena estaba a un paso de su rostro.

Ella le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y luego suavemente, apretó los labios contra su nariz. -Ven a la cama capitán. Estás demasiado cansado para esto -susurró contra su cara y eso fue todo.

Chat estaba convencido de que era su ruina. Él no protestó cuando ella tomó sus manos y lo guió a la cama. Si ella estaba jugando con el, estaba jugando bien y se estaba enamorándose como un tonto. Pero la perdición nunca pareció tan tentadora.

...

En este capitulo la autora usa las palabras Mermaid y _Siren_ para hacer la diferencia de cuando ya cumplieron la prueba de la que habla Marinette.

Investigando un poco encontré que a pesar que mermaid y _siren_ significan lo mismo son diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Mermaid y _Siren_ son míticas hermosas criaturas femeninas, que difieren en sus apariencias. Una "sirena" es una criatura mitológica, mitad peces y mítica; Mientras que una " _sirena_ " es una criatura mitad-mujer, medio pájaro. Ambos solían atraer a los marineros y navegantes del mar con su fascinante y fascinante naturaleza.

Ambas criaturas tenían sus historias míticas, sirena y _sirena_ ambas eran conocidas por sus bellezas y características de comportamiento diferentes. Ellas eran la mujer más atractiva y seductora, por lo tanto los hombres a menudo se sentían atraídos hacia ellas. Éstas tenían sus comportamientos típicos, como las sirenas tenían cabellos dorados largos, ya menudo solían verse en espejos o reflejos del mar; Siempre solían jugar con sus pelos. Por otra parte las _sirenas_ eran conocidas para cantar y seducir habilidades, que atrajo a los varones. Por lo tanto, las _sirenas_ eran consideradas más peligrosas con mal intenciones malvadas que las sirenas, que eran suaves y amables con la humanidad.


	7. ¿Qué hacemos con una sirena borracha?

Capítulo 7: ¿Qué hacemos con una sirena... borracha?

Notas: Tienen un poco de todo chicos. Honestamente, es lo más inocente que sucede en esta historia.

…

Chat a veces se preguntó qué diablos hacía para que el destino le jodiera tanto. Claro, él era un pirata asesino, pero había centenares como él y dudaba que tuvieran hermosas sirenas frustrándoles sexualmente. Era increíblemente irritante. Por un lado, él se sentía atraído por ella, por otro lado, parecía olvidar que él la vendería pronto, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo para estar apegada a ella, Noir?

Casi gimió. Casi siendo la palabra clave. No podía hacerlo exactamente, porque esa pequeña cosa curiosa comenzaría a cuestionarlo y no podría lidiar con eso ahora mismo. Se quitó las botas y los guantes, arrojándolos sobre su silla, junto con su chaleco. Decidió guardar su camisa esta noche. Las noches eran un poco más frías. Ésa era la razón. La sirena lo miró expectante. ¿Qué hizo ella ... oh.

-No te voy a amarrar esta noche cariño- declaró mientras le entregaba la sábana para cubrirse -Mis brazos son una manera mucho más segura y agradable de mantenerte en su lugar.

Se jodió. ¿Por qué carajo dijo eso? ¿No podía mantener su actitud descarada en su lugar? No, aparentemente no. Apretando los dientes, se metió debajo de las sábanas y abrió los brazos. La sirena le sonrió.

-Bueno, gracias capitán -se arrastró y se acomodó contra su pecho-. Chat soltó un suspiro de alivio por el hecho de que estaba cubierta esta vez.

-Buenas noches cariño- le dijo mientras apagaba la vela en la mesilla de noche.

….

Cuando Chat se despertó, había un peso cálido colocado en su pecho y se estaba sujetando a algo extremadamente suave. Había un olor a brisa fresca del mar y algo dulce que parecía coco. Chat suspiró contento mientras relajaba sus músculos. El peso encima de él, se movió ligeramente, dejando escapar un cálido aliento contra la piel desnuda que dejaba a la vista su camisa abierta. Espera. ¿Respiración? Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sólo para notar la sirena durmiendo pacíficamente encima de él, su cabello como la tinta desordenado alrededor y su piel desnuda. Señor, ¿era esa sabana realmente tan inútil?

Estaría mintiendo si decía que no era agradable, cómodo y que le gustaría quedarse así por el resto de su vida, hundido contra la suave piel y el olor celestial. Pero por desgracia, había una pequeña parte de su cerebro gritando a él que ella es uno de los monstruos más mortales en los siete mares en sus brazos. Y cada vez más difícil por segundo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Muchas cosas al parecer, pero se queda sin mierda para dar.

Sin embargo, presionar su erección creciente contra alguien era bastante descortés. Tenía al menos que moverla a su lado, ella no tenía necesidad de sentir su polla contra ella.

-Cariño...- susurró, mientras suavemente agarrando sus hombros y sacándola de él.

Ella gimió. En realidad gimió. Chat inhaló bruscamente porque Neptuno tiene misericordia de su pobre alma pecadora, que era de lejos la cosa más hermosa y lasciva que jamás había oído. Todos sus esfuerzos, aunque pequeños, para mantenerlo a raya, se dirigieron directamente al infierno.

-Por favor, no te muevas. Estás tan cómodo. -su voz era ronca por el sueño y sus labios rozaban su pecho mientras sentía el cálido aliento a través del material de su camisa-.

Apretó los muslos contra los costados, sujetándolo a la cama con una fuerza sorprendente. No es que estuviera luchando contra ella.

La sirena se llevó las manos por el pecho y las apoyó en los hombros. Entonces, como en cámara lenta, rodó sus caderas contra las suyas, tarareo alegremente. Chat se mordió la lengua para no gritar. Y gemir. Se dejó caer otra vez contra sus almohadas, sin saber si enviar sus gracias o maldiciones hacia cualquier deidad que permitiera que esto sucediera. Apenas registró el curioso ruido que hizo.

-¿Qué es esto? -susurró ella con curiosidad, mientras su mano se movía por su hombro y se agarraba a su protuberancia-. Se siente duro, como una roca. ¿Por qué tienes una roca en los pantalones? ¿No es incómodo?

Chat no podía aguantar más. Soltó un gruñido gutural y logró abrir los ojos ligeramente.

-Lo siento, ¿te lastimé?- Preguntó ella, aliviando su control sobre él. ¿Cómo era posible ser tan inocente?

-Me estás dando la mejor jodida tortura del mundo, cariño-no pudo evitar la voz áspera y ronca de su voz-, pero tienes que parar.

La sirena inclinó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Joder, cariño, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Mendigar?

Escondió su rostro en su camisa, tratando de cubrir las risitas que dejaban sus labios.

-¿Un pirata mendigando algo de una sirena? Eso sería muy divertido. -Ella declaró sin hacer ningún movimiento para bajar de él.

Con un suspiro reluctante, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y los enrolló en la cama. Ella seguía riéndose mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Trató de apartar las manos de su cuello, pero eso también era inútil.

-Déjame ir-ordenó en un tono exasperado, logrando hacerla reír un poco más.

-No. Quiero oír que lo pidas.

Casi se ahogó con el aire. ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo malo que sonaba? Probablemente no. Chat tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablar.

-Por favor, preciosa, toma misericordia de mi pobre y libérame de esta dulce prisión.

La sirena rió un poco más y luego lo dejó ir. Salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse para el día. Sinceramente, esperaba que una sala de almacenamiento estuviera vacía para poder encargarse de su problema. La miró una vez más antes de salir de la habitación, durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama. Chat salió y se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada de su camarote, suspirando.

-Miau.

Miró hacia abajo. Plagg le sonreía como si supiera perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

-Vete a la mierda.- Le dijo al gato, cariñosamente.

…

Tal vez Chat debería haberle dicho que iban a tener una corta parada en un pequeño puerto esa tarde. Pero no tenía intención de sacarla, así que podría haber sido irrelevante decirle. Al capitán Noir no le gustaba estar en los puertos durante el día de todos modos, por pequeño que fuera el puerto. Era un riesgo ser reconocido. Dijo a la tripulación que hiciera funcionar el suministro rápidamente. Lo hizo él mismo, escogiendo una golosina por el camino. En un pequeño morral había algunas rodajas de coco sumergidas en jarabe de mango. Chat esperaba que a su sirena le gustara el coco. Cuando entró en su cabina, el olor a alcohol le golpeó en la cara.

"¡Capitannnnn!" Lo siguiente que supo fue que fue tacleado y deslizándose a lo largo de la pared.

Su sirena estaba colocada en su regazo, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, analizándolo a través de sus párpados. Estaba apestando a ron.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora? -preguntó.

-Buenooo, tenía sed y no estabas aquí, así que abrí uno de los armarios y bebí uno de esos líquidos divertidos en las botellas. Sabían terriblemente.-Ella explicó con una mueca.

Nunca en su vida el capitán Noir esperaba ver a una sirena borracha. Estaba sonriendo tonta mientras lo miraba. Entonces su mirada se desplazó hacia su pecho y abrió torpemente su camisa, exponiendo una buena parte de su pecho. Ella frunció el ceño como si estuviera tratando de encontrar la clave de un misterio crucial. Ella puso una mano en su pecho. Entonces miró a la suya (¿por qué estaba desnuda otra vez?) Y, para horror de Chat, se apretó uno de sus pechos.

-Nuestros pechos son diferentes -comentó mientras masajeaba su pezón distraídamente-, ¿por qué?

Chat hizo todo lo posible para mantener los ojos en su rostro. Honestamente lo hizo, pero su mirada todavía se fijaba a su pecho por un segundo. Eso era una imagen infernal a tener en cuenta para las escapadas tempranas en los almacenes.

-Por razones -respondió secamente-.

-Bieeeen- suspiró y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho.

Luego, antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, se movió, hundiendo la nariz en el costado de su cuello e inhalando su olor.

-Hueles mucho mejor que esa bebida icky.- Suspiró, su aliento caliente contra su piel ya caliente.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo cerró tan pronto como la sintió sus labios contra su cuello y algo húmedo y caliente haciendo contacto con su piel. Su respiración se encogió mientras pasaba la lengua por su cuello, hasta que sus labios estaban al lado de su lóbulo de la oreja.

-Incluso sabes mejor.

Chat tomó un momento para maldecir todo antes de usar el último pedazo de pura voluntad que tuvo que tirar de los dos.

-Basta de alcohol para ti por ahora y por siempre- declaró él haciéndola reír.

Sus ojos vagaron de su cara por su pecho hasta que llegaron a su entrepierna.

-¿Cómo está tu lesión de esta mañana? Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso. -le ofreció cayendo de nuevo en el suelo.

-Las sirenas pueden curar heridas -admitió ella con un pequeño hipo mientras deslizaba los dedos en la banda de sus pantalones y lo miraba con los ojos más inocentes-. Tal vez pueda lamerlo mejor.

Tomó toda su voluntad de no venirse justo en ese segundo. La imaginación de ella arrodillándose y mirando hacia arriba con esos hermosos ojos muy probablemente atormentará sus fantasías más oscuras. Chat apretó la mandíbula y agarró sus manos levantándola de nuevo.

Ella rió mientras tropezaba un poco con su estupor borracho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él para sostenerlo. La sirena lo miraba con una mirada de algún modo soñadora, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa.

Podía besarla. Rápidamente, sólo un toque corto, para complacerse a sí mismo el conocimiento de cómo sus labios sabrían. Se inclinó sin darse cuenta y se puso de puntillas para acercarse a él.

Tan cerca. Parecían tan suaves y tentadores. Solo un poco más. ¿Sabía algo más que ron? Más cerca, una fragancia más cerca y...

"¡Capitán! ¡Estamos bajo ataque!


	8. ¿Qué es un beso?

Capítulo 8: ¿Qué es un beso?

Notas: Habrá escenas reales de lucha escritas, pero las mantendré para las batallas importantes que tendremos.

….

El capitán Noir podría añadir a su lista de logros el hecho de que llevó a su tripulación a una victoria con una dolorosa erección en sus pantalones. Uno de los más grandes, entre ganar contra uno de los más temidos piratas de todos los tiempos y tomar el control de su nave y matar a seis almirantes de la armada real en menos de cuatro años. Nino siendo un poco mierda, le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Lo veo, ¿sabes?

-Estas usando un monóculo, no puedes ver una mierda -aclaró Chat enojado-. Ahora cállate o te echaré por la borda. -Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era Nino dándole el infierno de todo esto.

Cuando se terminó la batalla, Chat se apresuró a bajar las escaleras a su camarote, ignorando la risita de Nino. Quería asegurarse de que su sirena estuviera bien. No había forma de que ninguno de los otros piratas la hubieran alcanzado, pero estaba borracha y estaba preocupado. Si algo le sucediera, Chat no sería responsable de ningún asesinato en masa que cometería. Nunca se sintió tan protector de nada en toda su vida. Tenía sentido, ¿verdad? Ella era la mejor captura que habían conseguido, perderla significaba perder una fortuna. Aumentando su paso, Chat abrió la puerta de su camarote. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando notó que estaba en su cama frotándose las sienes. Alzó la vista cuando oyó la puerta.

-Capitán, me desperté de mi sueño con un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué? -Chat la miró incrédulo. ¿Realmente durmió durante la furiosa batalla de arriba? Por otra parte, no sería imposible, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo borracha que estaba.

-Tienes en resaca, cariño. Las secuelas de estar borracho - agregó cuando su sirena sólo frunció el ceño.

-Ugh, esas bebidas repugnantes. No las voy a tocar nunca más.

-No tenía la intención de dejar que lo hicieras de nuevo -admitió-, ¿necesitas algo, cariño?

-No, no, estoy bien -insistió y se levantó, paseando por la cabaña como si eso pudiera ayudar de todos modos.

-Cariño, sería bueno para ti si te acostaste-, ella negó con la cabeza obstinadamente. -No me obligue a hacerlo- agregó, haciéndole resoplar.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo- desafió ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Chat la levantó y después de dos grandes pasos la depositó en su cama. Su dulce sirena parecía tener otros planes. Ella agarró sus hombros e hizo su cara descansar contra la piel desnuda de su estómago.

-Cariño, tengo responsabilidades de capitán para asistir. No puedo quedarme así durante todo el día.- El pensamiento era tentador, pero no podía ignorar cualquier otra cosa sólo por ella.

-Me has atrapado en tu red. Ahora soy tu responsabilidad, capitán. Así que por favor, quédate. Tus mejillas son cálidas y me ayudan los dolores de estómago.

Chat quería gritar. No podía resignarse a rechazarla, no cuando ella le rogaba con esa voz. Con un suspiro derrotado, Chat se dejó descansar contra su suave piel. Unos momentos después, se le ocurrió una idea. Volviendo levemente la cabeza, apretó los labios contra su vientre. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -su voz se llenó de curiosidad-.

-Besándote- fue su respuesta automática

-Besando ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó ella genuinamente. No le sorprendió que no lo supiera.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, él tomó su mano y presionó un beso contra sus nudillos.

-Un beso, cariño, es cuando presionas tus labios contra alguien más... cualquier cosa. Eso, por ejemplo, fue un beso en la mano. Hay muchos tipos de besos.

Con facilidad, subió por su cuerpo, dejando descansar sus labios contra su pulso. Chat siguió sonriendo mientras sentía que sus latidos se intensificaran.

-Beso en el cuello.

Siguió subiendo, a lo largo de su mandíbula, hasta que alcanzó su objetivo, rozando sus labios contra su oreja.

-Cierra los ojos, por favor -susurró contra el lóbulo de su oreja-. Marinette hizo lo que le dijeron.

-En los párpados -explicó, acariciándole dulcemente los párpados con los labios, uno tras otro.

Marinette sintió que su aliento se detenía y la sensación divertida en su estómago sólo parecía aumentar. Le gustaba tenerlo de cerca, especialmente cuando estaba presionando sus labios así contra su piel. Se sentía bien y la calentaba.

-Beso en la nariz- explicó mientras repetía el gesto de hace unas noches.

-Beso en la frente.- Él tomó su mejilla para poder acercarse a ella mientras él presionaba sus labios contra ella.

-Hay un beso más -explicó mientras sus ojos se deslizaban hasta sus labios antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos-, el beso en los labios.

-¿Puedes enseñármelo? -preguntó dulcemente.

Oh, cómo le gustaría eso. Pero lo sabía mejor. Si empezaba, no podría detenerse.

-Quizá en otra ocasión, cariño.

Ella hizo una mueca, obviamente molesta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo en mis labios que no quieras tocarlos?

El pirata suspiró. Señor, esta sirena va a ser su perdición.

-No hay nada malo en tus labios, encantadora." Cuando se acercó, cerró los ojos y frunció los labios.

Chat tomó una respiración profunda, luego tomó su cara suavemente. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó de nuevo en la frente

-Consigue dormir un poco más, cariño. Por esa resaca - le sugirió antes de levantarse y quitarse el abrigo.- Esta noche será más fría. -Se quitó la chaqueta por encima de los hombros y salió de la habitación, no antes de notar su sonrisa mientras ella clavaba la nariz en el material oscuro.

…..

Se le ocurrió al capitán Noir que nunca preguntó a su sirena si tenía un nombre. En la escuela, no les enseñaban esas cosas.

-¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

Ella lo miró mientras colocaba el mapa que estaba leyendo en su escritorio.

-No puedo decírtelo, capitán -sacudió la cabeza- Los nombres tienen poder.

-Pero si conoces mi nombre -comentó-.

Su mirada casi lo atravesó.

-¿De verdad?

Chat frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro de que sabía su nombre, él nunca presentó formalmente, pero ella debe saber... a menos que. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. No, no podría significar ese nombre. Respirando hondo, caminó hacia ella e hizo una reverencia teatral.

-Capitán Chat Noir -le cogió la mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos-, a tu disposición, cariño.

Ella rió, empujándolo hacia atrás por la nariz.

-Encantador, pero no me convencerás de que puedo confiar en ti con algo así fácilmente.

-Vale la pena intentarlo-admitió. -Por cierto, te ves aún más hermosa en mi ropa.

No podía evitar sonreír mientras sus mejillas se ponían un poco rosadas.

...

Perdón por mantener el suspenso tanto tiempo, su paciencia será recompensada pues mañana también habrá capítulo.


	9. Eres libre al fin

Capítulo 9: Eres libre al fin

Notas: ¿Quién lanzó esta trama y angustia en mi? Oh, claro, yo lo hice.

….

El Capitán Noir se preguntó realmente cómo demonios podría un ser tan pequeño como su sirena comer así. Se volvió la espalda sólo un segundo para conseguir otra camisa de su armario y ella ya comió el plato de comida que él la trajo.

-¿Cómo se llama la cosa amarilla?-preguntó la sirena inclinando la cabeza- estaba delicioso.

-Puré de patatas, cariño. Son realmente sabrosos.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de romper el silencio.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, capitán? -Ella le dirigió una extraña mirada como si estuviera tratando de leerlo.

-Adelante, cariño.

-¿Por qué eres un pirata? No actúas ni te pareces a lo que yo sabía que los piratas. ¿Todos los piratas son como tú?

-Puedes estar segura de que soy el único pirata que actúa tan amablemente pero no te hagas ideas. Eres un caso especial. Sinceramente, preciosa, no tienes ni idea de lo afortunada que eres, fue mi red en la que te enredaste. Alguien más seguro no hubiera sido tan amable, especialmente al descubrir que te crecen piernas por la noche.- Marinette mantuvo los ojos fijos en los suyos.

-Así que contesta, por favor. ¿Por qué eres un pirata?

Chat se apoyó contra la pared del camarote, cruzando los brazos, reflexionando sobre la pregunta.

-Libertad- respondió en breve, pero no parecía satisfacerla.

-¿No estabas libre en tierra? ¿Sin asesinar, robar y todo eso?

Chat soltó un bufido antes de que pudiera haber pensado en intentar evitarlo. No estaba seguro de si debía decírselo. Pero de nuevo, no tenía que entrar en detalles.

-Cariño, antes de ser un pirata todo lo que era, era un prisionero en una jaula de oro. Con un guardián que apretaba las llaves.

-Debe haber sido horrible -comentó la sirena mientras cruzaba los brazos-, que alguien haya elegido para ti. No tener la opción de elegir a dónde ir, qué hacer. No tener tu propia elección cuando se trata de algo.

El pirata frunció el ceño.

-Las sirenas también valoran su libertad. ¿No te molesta en lo más mínimo que estés haciendo exactamente de lo que huyes?

Marinette esperaba que la ruta emocional hiciera que algo se agitara en él, que le hiciera pensar que la liberara. Pero el Capitán Noir parecía que le había caído agua helada sobre la cabeza. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Marinette suspiró. Vale la pena intentarlo.

…..

 _-Padre dice que me va a encerrar en la mansión si vuelvo a hacer una escena así._

 _Su madre sonrió amablemente y le besó la frente._

 _Sobre mi cadáver, mon petit._

Chat agarró la daga con fuerza.

 _-Padre, hay una fiesta en la ciudad, ¿puedo ..._

 _-No. Vuelve a tus clases de piano._

Chat lanzó la daga hacia el maniquí de madera. Era el juguete de Alix para la práctica, pero suponía que no le importaría.

 _-Padre, deseo ejercer mi cabalgata y pensé ..._

 _Los jardines son lo suficientemente grandes para ti._

Volvió a golpear, esta vez, más furiosamente.

 _-Padre, tengo el derecho a la libertad -_

 _-Eres mi hijo y yo decido qué derechos tienes. ¿Para qué quieres libertad? ¿Para engañar por los callejones de la ciudad como cualquier otro sinvergüenza de un heredero? Regresa a tu tutor justo este segundo y deja de perder mi tiempo con esas ridículas peticiones._

Ahora las cuchilladas de Chat se volvieron fanáticas y ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que pasaría primero, la hoja de su puñal o el maniquí. No podía dar menos fallos tampoco. Chat no era como él. ¡No lo era! No era lo mismo. Estaba negociando. Lo hicieron vender en el mercado negro antes, era básicamente lo mismo.

 _Nunca vendiste a un humano_ , le recordó una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente. La daga cortaba tan profundamente en el maniquí, Chat no podía quitarle la hoja, él simplemente la empujaba.

¡No era una humana! Ella era un monstruo marino mortal. No tenía corazón, sólo era una máquina de matar.

Los ojos azules de la sirena destellaron en la parte de atrás de su mente, su sonrisa dulce dirigida a él y él sólo...

\- Compañero, ¿estás ...

-¡NO SOY ÉL! ¡NO SOY NADA COMO ÉL! -Nino se sorprendió por la repentina explosión de su mejor amigo. Chat cayó de rodillas, con las manos enredadas en el pelo. -No soy él, no lo soy, no soy... yo, yo... maldito infierno, soy como él.

-Compa, Chat...- Nino puso sus manos en los hombros de su mejor amigo cuando el capitán se puso en pie.

-Muevete, Nino muevete.- Chat se volvió frenético mientras intentaba correr más allá de su mejor amigo. -¡Déjame ir!

-¡No hasta que me digas qué diablos está pasando! -gritó Nino. Esto era tan distinto a Chat, no tenía sentido.

-Voy a ponerla de nuevo en el océano, voy a devolverle su libertad, maldita sea Nino muévete te juro por el puto Neptuno...

-Compa, no termines esa amenaza. ¿Qué te has metido? -Las cejas de Nino se fruncieron el ceño mientras miraba a su mejor amigo.

-Tú no lo entiendes -la voz de chat estaba desesperada mientras se aferraba a las muñecas de Nino- Tengo que dejarla libre. No puedo ser como él, no puedo.

Nino comprendió de dónde venía, conocía al capitán antes de que se llamara Chat Noir, después de todo, pero le condenaba si le dejaba tomar una decisión impetuosa que le costaría la vida.

-Chat, compa, escucha. Respira y sólo ven conmigo a beber algo. La sirena estará bien, no la venderemos a nadie. Le daremos un brujo que tiene un estanque en su jardín para ella, ¿cómo ves eso?

El capitán Noir estaba a punto de decirle que dejara de tratarlo como a un maldito idiota sin ningún concepto del mundo que le rodea cuando el trueno estalló a lo lejos. Un relámpago le siguió de cerca y Nino juró que su mejor amigo se había puesto tan pálido como si acabara de ver fantasmas caminando por la cubierta de La Coccinelle.

-... una bebida, sí, una bebida suena bien.

Todo lo que Chat necesitaba en ese segundo era emborracharse lo suficiente como para olvidarse de todo y de todo el mundo

…..

- _Vengan todos ustedes, bonitas doncellas, quienquiera que sean._ \- La dulce voz de Rose resonó contra las paredes de la cueva, mientras Emilie se trenzaba el cabello.: - _Quién ama a un alegre marinero que ara el mar furioso._ -La sirena de cola rosa Se ocupaba en amarrar algunas conchas marinas.

Juleka estaba descansando contra la pared de la cueva, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras escuchaba la voz de Rose. Tikki estaba en una posición similar a Juleka, excepto que tenía los ojos abiertos mientras miraba a nada en particular. En el piso de la cueva Duusu estaba jugando con una extraña herramienta que encontró en un naufragio.

- _No hay nada que me pueda consolar, pero mi jovial marinero es audaz._ -Rose terminó la canción, sacudiendo el móvil en sus manos, las conchas marinas tintineando en armonía.

-Sí, nada puede consolar mi estómago mejor que un alegre marinero.

-¡Alya! -exclamó Rose mientras la vieja sirena apareció detrás de ella.- Me diste un susto.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Ella levantó algunos dedos humanos, mostrándolos a ellos. "Yo traje aperitivos. ¿Alguien quiere algo?

Juleka alzó la mano y Alya le pasó los dedos.

-¿Alguna señal de Marinette?- Fue lo primero que Tikki dijo en horas. La expresión de Alya cayó y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada en absoluto.

-¿Cuántas lunas han ido y venido desde que Marinette se fue? -preguntó Rose. Ella debería haber contado, ¿por qué no siguió contando?

-Demasiadas -Tikki contestó mientras se levantaba de sus juegos y nadaba nerviosamente: -¿Y si le sucedió algo?

Rose dejó escapar un jadeo de miedo mientras Emilie dejaba de trenzar su cabello. Duusu lanzó su juguete a un lado y se levantó, nadando junto a Tikki.

-Marinette siempre era una vagabunda, ¿verdad? -preguntó la sirena de cola azul. -Tenía noches en que se había ido. Neptuno sabe dónde. En realidad, no recuerdo que no se haya ido durante las noches.

-Aun así, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. El único que tomó tanto tiempo para traer los ojos era tú Duusu -Tikki le dirigió a la otra sirena una mirada puntiaguda-, y sólo porque decidiste ser pretencioso acerca de lo bonito de los ojos que ibas a conseguir.

Duusu se encogió de hombros. Ella tenía un gusto muy bueno en ojos humanos, muchas gracias.

-También estoy preocupada, pero Marinette es más fiera de lo que le damos crédito. Era el momento de Alya para cortar.

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma Marinette que encontró un pulpo de bebé herido y lo tomó, lo amamantó de nuevo y se negó a dejarlo ir hasta que estaba lo suficientemente maduro como para defenderse?- Preguntó Juleka escépticamente.

-Sí, la misma Marinette que mató a un gran tiburón blanco que se atrevió a amenazar al pulpo bebé.

Tikki se mordió el labio. Alya tenía razón, Marinette era más feroz y mortal de lo que nadie le dio crédito. Sin embargo, siempre llegó cuando se trataba de personas y cosas que le importaba. Si sólo tenía que ver con ella, Marinette prefería evitar el combate directo. Lo cual, a juicio de Tikki, sólo significaba problemas.

-No hay nada en estas aguas a las que no pueda enfrentarse -dijo Alya con decisión-.

Fue la dulce y pequeña Rose quien habló: -En las aguas, pero... fuera de ellas ...

Las otras sirenas se volvieron hacia ella. Ella dejó caer los hombros y apartó la mirada. Rose no quería decirlo, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. El simple pensamiento de una de sus hermanas en manos de los humanos era más que horrible. Juleka le puso una mano en el hombro, tranquilizadora.

-¿Marinos?- Fue Emilie quien dijo lo que estaba en la mente de todos.

Duusu sacudió la cabeza: -Ningún marinero ni siquiera intentaría atacar a una sirena, no si tienen sentido común.

-No, ningún marinero...- dijo Tikki distraídamente.

"Piratas." El silbido amenazador de Alya resonó a través de la cueva y las aguas cercanas.

Las hermanas intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Parece que era hora de un viaje.


	10. Estupor alcoholico

Capítulo 10: Estupor alcohólico

Notas: Bueno, este es bastante... contradictorio. Por asalto sexual. Lo peor que sucede es una mordedura del cuello, pero por si acaso.

(Ver el final del capítulo para más notas.)

….

El capitán Noir gimió en voz alta mientras tropezaba por el pasillo. A través de la bruma borracha, logró atar dos pensamientos coherentes juntos y recordar por qué no bebe más de lo necesario.

Cuando se prometió a sí mismo que iba a beber hasta el punto de incoherencia, era ciertamente serio. Había funcionado notablemente bien, porque en el momento en que ni siquiera recordaba cómo y porque estaba tan borracho. Tendría una perra resaca por la mañana. Intentando no caerse y acabar durmiendo en el suelo, abrió la puerta de su camarote. Había una melodía, algo suave, casi a callándolo para dormir. Miró fijamente a la mujer de cabello oscuro en su cama. ¿Desde cuándo tenía mujeres desnudas en su cama?

Oh, claro, su sirena. Que técnicamente no era una mujer. Pero un pez. ¿Una mujer pez? ¿Una mujer del mar? Diosa del mar Sí, la diosa del mar parecía estar bien.

Ella siguió tarareando, obviando al pirata borracho en la puerta mientras pasaba las manos por el pelo.

Joder, era hermosa. Eso no era noticia, pero el cerebro borracho de Chat no podía insistir suficientemente en el hecho de que ella era absolutamente hermosa. Y dulce. ¿Quién diablos pensó que era tan hermosa y dulce?

Se volvió y lo miró con esos hermosos ojos azules y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

Chat necesitaba un momento. Necesitaba un momento que causa fuerte deseo que sentía por ella ni siquiera estaba en la boca del estómago y no se estaba desvaneciendo por mucho que se cuidara. No, esta lujuria estaba en su pecho, haciéndolo doler y cada vez más fuerte cada segundo. ¿Lo estaba sintiendo también? ¿Necesitaba una liberación también? Lo más probable es que el ron corriera por su cerebro en este momento, pero deshacerse de este ridículo problema parecía una buena idea. Un servicio para ambos. Chat volvió a mirar a su sirena, sonriendo.

Podría estar borracho de su ingenio, pero sería condenado si no le gustaba tan bien como la diosa del mar que ella se merecía.

-Cariño.

…

La tormenta rugió fuera y Marinette sintió que un escalofrío corría por su espina dorsal. Algo se sentía mal. Tal vez era sólo el hecho de que ella estaba acostumbrada a las tormentas sólo bajo el agua, el trueno y el ruido del relámpago no se oyen en las profundidades. La sirena se frotó los brazos cuando un escalofrío se apoderó de ella de nuevo. No, algo estaba definitivamente mal. Ella no sabía qué exactamente, pero había peces koi en su estómago y eso nunca fue una buena cosa.

Ansiosamente, ella comenzó a correr sus manos a través de su pelo. Tenía pequeños nudos porque no había estado en el mar. Eso nunca sucedió bajo el agua. Marinette empezó a tararear una melodía aleatoria mientras seguía recorriéndose el pelo. Sus pensamientos fueron a Chat Noir. Tal vez ella era demasiado dura con él. La mirada en sus ojos... ella podría haberlo matado y él habría parecido menos herido. Parecía que lo aplastó mucho con sus afirmaciones y no pudo evitarlo, pero se sintió un poco culpable. Ella quería que fuera un éxito emocional, pero no tanto.

Un ruido llamó su atención y se volvió bruscamente.

-Capitán, yo...

Algo andaba mal. Algo estaba muy, muy mal. El capitán Noir estaba apoyado en la puerta, mirándola con la mirada más extraña que jamás había visto. Por un momento recordó su primer encuentro en el bote. Era ese tipo de mirada, sólo mucho, mucho más intensa. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa perversa mientras se paseaba vertiginosamente hacia ella.

-Cariño.- Marinette arrugó la nariz. Estaba apestando a esa bebida que sólo le trajo problemas y dolores de cabeza.

Marinette lo miró con curiosidad mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Mia -susurró haciendo que Marinette hiciera una mueca ante el olor a alcohol.

Ella jadeó fuertemente mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre sus hombros y la empujó hacia abajo sobre la cama, subiendo encima de ella. La única palabra que Marinette podría usar para describirlo en ese segundo era feroz. Parecía un animal salvaje preparado para un festín. Sus manos se deslizaron por su cintura y se detuvo cuando llegó a sus muslos. Apretándola bien, extendió las piernas envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura, luego se bajó hasta que sus pechos estuvieran presionados.

El corazón de Marinette latía con rapidez alarmante. No, no, esto no estaba bien. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Qué había tenido en su charla? Esto era tan diferente de él. Sus dedos se curvaron sobre su mejilla mientras la analizaba con ojos nebulosos. Su pulgar rozó sus labios y Marinette se mordió la lengua. ¿Un beso? ¿La iba a besar?

-Cariño.

Bajó la cabeza, pero en lugar de ir a por sus labios, optó por besarle a lo largo de su garganta. Marinette lo notó sonreír mientras le sacaba la lengua y le lamía la piel. Marinette trató de mantener el latido de su corazón bajo control mientras le pasaba los labios por el cuello, acariciándole la piel con la punta de la nariz.

-No puedo esperar a descubrir lo dulce que eres, encantadora -su voz era más áspera que de costumbre y le producía escalofríos por la espalda-.

-Chat...- trató de controlar su voz, pero no lo consiguió.

El pirata tarareó mientras le chupaba la piel.

-Dilo de nuevo -murmuró, su voz amortiguada por su piel y sus dedos cavados dolorosamente en sus muslos.-Di mi nombre de nuevo, cariño.

¿Era eso todo lo que quería? ¿Para ella decir su nombre? Lo habría hecho si lo pidiera. No había necesidad de todo eso. ¿Lo estaba haciendo porque estaba enojado con ella por sus palabras antes?

-Chat- ella intentó de nuevo, su voz se tensó mientras agarraba el aire, sin saber exactamente qué hacer con sus manos.

Una risa oscura salió de sus labios y lo siguiente que Marinette supo fue un dolor agudo mientras se hundía los dientes en su carne. Su sangre se enfrió al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. No. No, no, esto no podría suceder. ¿Era posible? No había historias de seres humanos comiendo sirenas. ¿Era esa la forma en que se vengaba porque le hacía daño? Pero no tenía sentido, Chat dijo que la necesitaba. ¿No le importaba más la venta y sólo quería hacerle daño? Marinette apretó la mandíbula. Pensar que así es como ella va a morir era simplemente horripilante. Había razones por las que despreciaba la idea de comer a los humanos.

-Por favor -fue un gemido, pero no le importaba lo débil que sonara. -Por favor, capitán.

Los dedos de Chat se curvaron en su cabello, tirando ligeramente, mientras él acariciaba su rostro un poco más áspero de lo que solía hacer.

-Si cariño. ¿Qué estás pidiendo?

Marinette sintió que sus ojos se le humedecían mientras trataba de empujar contra sus hombros. -Por favor, por favor, para.

Chat se movió repentinamente, incitándose en sus manos y mirándola desde arriba. Sus ojos todavía estaban borrosos, pero después de unos pocos destellos, algo brilló en sus ojos. El pánico se extendió por sus rasgos y se apartó de ella como si estuviera ardiendo. En todo ese estado borracho, de algún modo logró llegar al otro extremo del camarote y apoyarse contra la pared.

-No debería haberlo hecho -su voz no era fuerte, pero resonó en el silencio de la cabaña.-Joder, no debería haberlo hecho.

Sacudiendo ligeramente, Marinette se levantó también, frotándose la mano por el mordisco en su cuello. Se habrá ido en cuestión de segundos, podría curarse a sí misma después de todo. Si el capitán no cambiaba de opinión y decidía festejarla de nuevo. Sin embargo, parecía estar lo suficientemente apenado, así que tal vez cambió de opinión.

-Yo, yo... jodido infierno.- Marinette podría decir que ella nunca lo había visto tan asustado. Dio unos pasos hacia ella. Ella se estremeció involuntariamente. En eso, se detuvo inmediatamente.

Lo siguiente que le sucedió la sorprendió. El capitán cayó de rodillas.

-Mis disculpas. Es la cosa más estúpida que puedo decir ahora, porque seguro que no hará nada por lo que acabo de hacer, pero lo siento. Estoy tan jodidamente arrepentido, nunca debí haberte tocado.-Él nunca dejó de mirarla a los ojos, la turbidez del alcohol en sus ojos fue reemplazada por culpa.

Marinette ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Sonaba honesto, pero...

-Yo no merezco ningún tipo de perdón y no espero que me das nada, nunca te tocaré de nuevo, ni siquiera te miraré de nuevo.- Estaba mirando casi frenético como si no lo hiciera. No sé qué hacer. -Puedes elegir un castigo. Por favor, escoge un castigo por lo que he hecho.

-¿Quieres que te castigue por intentar comerme? -exclamó Marinette antes de que pudiera detenerse. Honestamente, no podía mantener su sorpresa oculta.

Y tampoco él, aparentemente.

-¿Comerte?- Frunció el ceño. -Yo no estaba tratando de comerte. Estaba tratando de meter mi polla en ti. –Dejo escapar la última parte antes de que pudiera detenerse, sólo parecía avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir segundos después.

Marinette frunció el ceño también, confundida. ¿No estaba tratando de comerla? Ella inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. Entonces, ¿qué intentó hacer y ...

-¿Qué es una polla?

…

Que puedo decir, la inocencia de esta chica será la perdición del capitán.

Por otro lado estoy pensando en acelerar las actualizaciones a dos veces por semana, aunque no me decido si empiezo a actualizar los sábados y domingos, o entre semana, me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Me alegra ver que la historia está gustando :)


	11. Amabilidad

Capítulo 11: Amabilidad

Notas: Me gustaría decir que tengo una buena excusa por qué no actualice cuando dije que lo haría, pero francamente no la tengo. Se disculpa

…..

Marinette suspiró, sus aletas temblaban ansiosas. Ya se había acostumbrado a la bañera, pero realmente deseaba poder moverse un poco. Siempre necesitaba moverse cuando estaba molesta. El capitán salió corriendo del camarote anoche y no volvió. Suspirando, empezó a jugar con una de las escamas bajo su cintura. No estaban tan húmedas como debían ser, pero un poco de sequedad nunca la hirió.

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y se alzaba instantáneamente, pero sus hombros cayeron casi tan rápido cuando vio que era sólo el amigo del capitán, Nino.

-Uh... hola, amigo. Quiero decir sirena. Sirena. -Parecía bastante incómodo mientras se acercaba a ella con un plato de comida-.

Marinette lo aceptó, pero no tenía ganas de comer. Su mente seguía pensando en la noche anterior. El capitán estaba borracho y actuó extremadamente extraño ya diferencia de él y luego se disculpó. Pero en realidad no intentó comérsela, así que Marinette no entendía exactamente lo que estaba pidiendo perdón. Se fue antes de responder a sus preguntas. Parecía que ella se quedaría en la niebla sobre toda la situación... espere.

-Nino?-La sirena miró al sorprendido pirata -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Uh... seguro.- Nino cruzó sus brazos preguntándose qué diablos podría querer preguntarle una sirena.

-¿Qué es una polla?

El pirata se ahogó en el aire, haciendo que Marinette levantara una ceja sorprendida. ¿Qué pasaba con todo el mundo cuando hacía esta pregunta?

Marinette asintió con la cabeza y Nino se preguntó si no se quedaría dormido borracho otra vez y esto era sólo una ilusión. -Una polla es umm... algo triste que cuelga entre las piernas de los hombres.

Marinette inclinó la cabeza y añadió-: ¿Y por qué alguien quiere poner su triste cosa en alguien más?

Nino parpadeó. Sí, lo más probable es una alucinación. No volverá a mezclar el ron y el brandy.

-Bueno, por lo general ponen sus pollas en otra persona porque eso es lo que hace que la polla sea feliz.- Nino forzó una sonrisa porque joder sabe que no es una conversación que él jamás imaginó que sucedería.

-Oh, el Capitán Noir lo mencionó anoche -dijo ella casualmente, finalmente decidiendo tomar un poco de su comida. Nino parecía algo entre dolorido, horrorizado y perturbado.

-Voy a... ir... come tu comida... y... uh... te veo más tarde, adiós!- El pirata salió corriendo de la habitación dejando atrás a una sirena confundida.

Nino necesitaba tener unas palabras con su mejor amigo sobre jodidas sirenas y por qué era una idea muy, muy mala.

…..

Tres soles habían ido y venido desde aquella noche tormentosa y Marinette nunca se había sentido más sola. El capitán nunca regresó. Las únicas personas que hablaban con ella eran Nino e Iván cuando traían su comida, pero incluso entonces sólo se intercambiaron algunas palabras. Les preguntó por el capitán que les dijo que le dijeran que quería hablar con él, pero no la llevó a ninguna parte. El capitán Noir era inamovible sobre su decisión de mantenerse alejado de ella.

Marinette suspiró y abrazó a Plagg. Dulce Plagg era la única que mantenía su compañía, abrazándola y tratando de ayudarla a quedarse dormida. Y mientras Marinette apreciaba los esfuerzos del gato, no era lo mismo. Y cada vez que oía pasos en el pasillo, esperaba secretamente que el capitán Noir entrara en la cabaña, pero no era así. Era tan tonto de su parte, que no debía extrañarlo. Ella no debería. Pero cada segundo había una molestia de... algo en su pecho, haciéndola sentir como si algo estuviera desaparecido. Era tan, tan tonta de ella sentir eso, pero ella no podía controlarlo.

Plagg dejó de acariciar su cuello y saltó de sus brazos, la piel en su espalda levantando. Marinette frunció el ceño. ¿Qué está pasando? La puerta de la cabina se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Marinette saltara y salpicara un poco de agua. Un pirata desconocido se dirigía hacia ella con una mirada que la inquietaba.

-¿Le envió Iván con comida? -preguntó Marinette, aunque tenía la sensación de que conocía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta.

El pirata rió amenazadoramente mientras le daba una vez más. Marinette se movió en el otro borde de la bañera, pero no hizo la diferencia, en realidad no. Ella sintió que su nariz se hurgaba ante el olor a pescado muerto. De pronto se acordó de las descripciones de los piratas de sus hermanas y sí, éste encajaba perfectamente.

Para su sorpresa, él agarró su cabello largo y tiró de ella ásperamente hacia él haciendo Marinette jadeo de dolor.

-Ay, una sirena en su mejor momento. Escuché que beso de una bestia del mar me haría respirar bajo el agua. Ven aquí ahora, hagamos esto más rápido, quiero divertirme más contigo. -Trató de acercarla, pero Marinette le gruñó, antes de intentar empujarlo lejos.

-Déjame ir- siseó deseando ahora más que nunca tener colmillos y garras para arrancarle la cara.

El pirata se rió como si fuera la mejor broma de las palabras y agarró su cabello más fuerte. Desde detrás de él, se escuchó un silbido enojado, antes de que su agarre en el pelo se perdiera. Plagg saltó sobre él, logró rascarse el hombro antes de que el pirata lo arrojara, furioso mientras escupía algunas maldiciones.

Marinette se aprovechó de la situación tratando de rascarse el rostro y manejarse ligeramente antes de que una mano cayera en la suya, mientras la otra se envolvía alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos cavaban dolorosamente en su piel.

-Voy a decírselo al capitán sobre esto -contestó ella, ahogándose, haciendo lo posible para mirar al pirata mientras bufaba-.

-¿De verdad crees que el capitán, el maldito Gato Negro de los Siete Mares, te importa una mierda, pequeña perra de mar?

…..

El capitán Noir miró a lo lejos mientras su tripulación estaba ocupada ajustando las velas al cambio del viento.

-¡Miau!- Chat miró hacia abajo para ver a Plagg empujándolo. Eso fue una sorpresa, todo lo que el gato hacia últimamente era un siseo y mirarlo ferozmente.

-¿Plagg? ¿Qué es?- El negro felino comenzó a tirar de sus botas y pantalones frenéticamente.- ¿Hay algo mal?

El gato maulló frenéticamente y entró en una carrera, Chat siguiéndole de cerca. Plagg era un gato muy descuidado, si estaba perturbado, algo estaba ciertamente mal. El pirata siguió a su gato, hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde lo llevaba. Su camarote. ¿ _Qué de...?_

Chat sintió que le caía el estómago cuando la puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta y una risa burlona podía ser oída desde adentro. Una voz que ciertamente no pertenecía a su sirena hablaba en voz alta.

-¿Realmente crees que el capitán, el maldito Gato Negro de los Siete Mares, te importa una mierda, pequeña perra de mar?- Era un miembro al azar de la tripulación y tenía la mano envuelta alrededor de su sirena, ahogándola.

Chat vio rojo. Con un siseo más digno de una pantera que de un gato, saltó a la cabaña y agarró al otro pirata por el cuello y lo golpeó contra la pared con una fuerza que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poseer. Antes de que el bicho pudiera reaccionar, Chat agarró su cuello con fuerza y le golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

-Verás cuántas mierdas el capitán te da hijo de puta.- Chat gruñó antes de golpear de nuevo su puerta contra la pared y empujarlo al suelo. Se aseguró de darle una patada en el estómago antes de agarrar su cuello y arrastrarlo lejos.

Había ciertas cosas que se consideraban reglas no escritas a bordo de La Coccinelle. Uno de ellos era, en ninguna circunstancia, hacer enojar al capitán Noir. A menos que tuvieras un profundo deseo de dolor y, finalmente, de muerte. Pero como parecía que no todo el mundo lo entendía. La sala donde se servía la comida estaba muerta y silenciosa. Chat arrastró al otro pirata. Nino y Kim intercambiaron una mirada. Esto no era bueno.

-Le dejaré una cosa clara para todos ustedes -la voz de Chat era venenosa y sus ojos gritaban asesinato.-Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a tocar a mi sirena de nuevo, ¡voy a navegar con una tripulación de hombres sin manos!- Para mostrar su punto, levantó la mano del otro pirata y la cortó como si fuera la cosa más normal en el mundo. Ignoró el grito de dolor y la sangre que empezó a reunirse a sus pies mientras miraba a la multitud: -¿Entendido?

Un murmullo colectivo de respuestas aprobadoras resonó en la habitación, pero el capitán ya se había ido.

….

Chat se ocuparía de ese bicho correctamente más tarde, en ese momento sólo quería asegurarse de que su sirena estaba bien. Corrió hacia su camarote y se detuvo en seco cuando entró, recordando que no debería estar aquí, para empezar. La sirena sonreía cariñosamente mientras Plagg le lamía la mejilla. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando ella lo vio y Chat miró hacia abajo.

-Le diré a Iván que le traiga una crema para las heridas del cuello.

-No será necesario -dijo mientras movía sus oscuros mechones para mostrarle la piel de su cuello.-Nos curamos a nosotras mismas.

Los ojos de Chat bajaron, hasta que la sirena volvió a hablar.

-Ese hombre...

-Perdió una mano y no será lo único que perderá.- Chat gruñó, su ira volvió a tomar el control.

¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito bastardo a venir aquí y agarrarla así como si? ... Chat sintió que su corazón se hundía cuando una oleada de culpa lo golpeó de nuevo.

-Soy un jodido hipócrita-, exclamó. -No hay diferencia entre mí y...

-Cállate.- Chat miró hacia arriba, sorprendido por el acero en su voz.

-Me voy a ir.

Marinette se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que la oía gritar. Pero no había manera de perder la oportunidad de hablar con él: -Ven aquí, capitán.

Chat se dio la vuelta, dio unos pasos hacia ella y se detuvo, con los ojos todavía enfocados en el suelo.

-Entiendo que lo que intentaste hacerme era malo. No entiendo exactamente lo que era, pero no era algo que normalmente haría. Pero parece que no entiendes lo mucho que aprecio que te hayas detenido cuando te lo pedí.

-Eso no es excusa...

Marinette le miró fijamente: -Chat, mírame, por favor.

A regañadientes, el capitán alzó los ojos también a los suyos. Marinette extendió la mano, suplicando silenciosamente que él la tomara.

-Lo perdono, Chat. -la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y culpa.

-No lo merezco.

-Lo mereces, ante mis ojos. Y tú lo mereces.

Lentamente, Chat extendió su mano y rozó sus dedos contra los suyos. Sin perder el ritmo, Marinette tomó su mano y la apretó. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Chat cayó de rodillas delante de ella otra vez, recordándole esa noche. Él soltó su agarre, pero suavemente acarició sus manos sobre las de ella y lo presionó sobre su corazón. Marinette podía sentir el ritmo bajo sus dedos.

-No hice nada para merecer tu amabilidad -la miró con ojos verdes y doloridos, obviamente atrapados por la culpa.

Marinette le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te sorprendería el capitán, lo mucho que realmente hiciste.

Marinette presionó su palma contra su pecho, contra su corazón y en ese segundo no quería moverse. Ellos estaban contentos estando así.


	12. Reina de la Noche

Capítulo 12: Reina de la Noche

Notas: Segunda actualización como prometí. ¡El próximo capítulo será el sábado! Les encantará, apuesto.

….

-¿Dónde vas de nuevo? -preguntó Marinette mirando al pirata que se ponía el abrigo en ese momento.

-Fuera, cariño. Estamos en un puerto, que está abierto a los piratas, por lo que la tripulación quiere ir a beber por una noche.

-¿Puedo ir? -preguntó con entusiasmo. No había estado fuera porque Neptuno sabe cuántos soles.

-Cariño, no puedes caminar desnuda en un puerto. Además, mi tripulación no estará contenta en absoluto con tus piernas, por hermosas que sean -le cogió la mano y le besó los nudillos- No me quedaré mucho tiempo -susurró contra su piel antes de apretarla-. -Y tú tienes a Plagg para hacerte compañía.

-Supongo.- Marinette suspiró derrotado mientras recogía al gato y lo abrazaba contra su pecho. El capitán le dio un saludo de dos dedos y salió del camarote, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Todavía abrazando a Plagg, Marinette fue a la ventana de la cabaña. El sol ya estaba ahogado por el mar y la oscuridad comenzó a asentarse. Dejando a Plagg caer, se inclinó un poco sobre el silencio, tratando de conseguir algo de este lugar del puerto. Ella jadeó suavemente. No podía ver eso, dado que la ventana le daba una vista del océano, en lugar del lugar en el que se encontraban. Pero el pequeño vislumbre que capturó fue suficiente para realzar su curiosidad. Había muchas luces y algo que parecía un pedazo de un barco con una cubierta extraña. Sólo podía ver unos cuantos antes de que los bosques de la isla vinieran a la vista, pero oh, Neptuno, esto era un asentamiento humano.

¡Un asentamiento humano! Ella nunca había visto uno y su curiosidad ya había sido realzada por ella. Quería ir a verlo. Sólo un poco, un vistazo. Ni siquiera iría muy lejos de la nave. Marinette se mordió el labio pensando en lo que el capitán había dicho. Pero todos los piratas ya estaban en la isla, así que si ella era sigilosa y rápida lo suficiente no habrá un problema. Lo único que se interponía en su camino era el hecho de que los seres humanos, como parecía tenía una adversidad para el cuerpo desnudo. Si sólo tuviera algo para cubrirse... Los ojos de Marinette cayeron sobre la cama y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Meow? -la sirena mira al curioso felino que la miraba con ojos verdes.

-Sí, Plagg, voy a salir.

…..

Chat atendió su cerveza con una mirada amarga en su cara. Después de aquella noche, decidió tener poco o nada de alcohol en su cuerpo fue la mejor decisión que pudo hacer. Dio todas las botellas de ron y brandy de su habitación a Nino, que, por supuesto, estaba muy contento. El capitán siguió entrometiéndose con su taza, escudriñando a la multitud en la habitación. El Tigerfish's Inn era el lugar favorito de la tripulación en Monte de Venus y Chat no podía culparlos. El ambiente era relajado, la música, la comida, y las bebidas eran buenas y... _sí, eso también._

Chat inclinó la cabeza y sutilmente se puso el sombrero sobre los ojos, mientras la habitación empezaba a llenarse de mujeres con escasa ropa. Prefirió evitar mostrar su rostro a su alrededor, especialmente después del incidente hace unos años en Carp's Cove, cuando dos prostitutas lucharon por él. Literalmente. Uno pensaría que ser el pirata más temido de los Siete Mares los apagaría, pero parecía que sólo hacía lo contrario. Y realmente no estaba de humor para tratar con ellos.

-Compa, empiezo a pensar que realmente hay algo mal en ti.- Chat vio a su mejor amigo con un curioso aspecto lateral de debajo de su sombrero. Nino bajó la voz cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras: -Estás ansioso por coger a una sirena, pero cuando una mujer que no es un monstruo marino empuja sus pechos hacia tu cara, entonces tienes un problema. Estoy cuestionando sus opciones de vida. ¿Que sigue? ¿Vas a renunciar a la piratería para unirte a la armada real?

Chat resopló ante eso. Como si eso fuera a pasar.

-Toma mi bebida también, ¿quieres? -sin esperar la respuesta, el capitán empujó su taza hacia él y se levantó.

Necesitaba algo de aire y quizás algo para levantar su ánimo. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron automáticamente a su sirena, aburrida hasta las lágrimas lo más probable en su camarote. Deseaba poder sacarla, pero eso era demasiado arriesgado. No con el secreto que guardaba, que podría costarles la vida. Sus ojos vagaron hacia los muelles. La Coccinelle era un espectáculo impresionante y... el capitán entrecerró los ojos.

 _Tienes que estar bromeando._

Su mente ciertamente no estaba jugando con él. No señor, estaba su sirena mirando con grandes ojos alrededor y sólo con una sábana cubierta sobre ella. Joder, no podía dejarla sola por unos instantes?

El capitán Noir empezó a caminar hacia los muelles, nunca más agradecido de que la taberna estuviera cerca de ellos. Monte de Venus era un lugar acogedor para los piratas, lo que significaba que se congregaban allí. Y preferiría no pensar en lo que sucedería si alguno de ellos tropezara con su sirena. Acercándose a ella en silencio, él la tocó en el hombro.

-Hola, preciosa, no pareces ser de aquí.- Le divirtió un poco la mirada horrorizada que tenía cuando se dio la vuelta. Su rostro se relajó de inmediato cuando vio a quién estaba hablando, pero sus hombros seguían un poco tensos.

-Capitán...

-Cariño, ¿qué diablos te dije?- Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de manera reprimenda.

-Lo sé -dijo, haciendo una mueca y dejando caer los hombros-, pero nunca antes había visto un asentamiento humano. Nunca. Yo... yo sólo estaba curiosa, no iba a vagar de todos modos lejos y... y... incluso tengo ropa en mí!

El pirata suspiró. Todavía parecía una diosa que se levantaba del mar a la luz de la luna, pero esa no era ropa adecuada. Y básicamente podía ver el anhelo en sus ojos, la curiosidad por el mundo humano. Y, por supuesto, tenía que ser jodidamente débil en esa situación. Pero después de todo, lo que había pasado se merecía un descanso.

Con delicadeza, el capitán Noir agarró sus hombros y la empujó detrás de unos barriles.

-Espera aquí unos minutos, te prometo que regresaré rápido.- Y con eso, se precipitó hacia la taberna.

Poniendo una expresión descuidada, entró tan casual como por favor. Sólo había unas pocas mujeres desocupadas en el vestíbulo, apoyadas contra las paredes y los pilares, a la espera de una captura. Después de una evaluación rápida, se dirigió a la que parecía menos feroz. Enderezó la espalda y la tocó en el hombro. La mujer de cabello oscuro se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa muy falsa, sólo para que se convirtiera en una verdadera cuando vio a quien decidió venir a su manera.

-Bueno, hola guapo. ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera?- Una vez que ella comenzó a mover su cuerpo más cerca de él, Chat colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros manteniéndola a la longitud del brazo.

-En realidad, puede, señorita. ¿Por casualidad tiene un vestido de repuesto?- Su pregunta la sorprendió sin duda.

-¿Un vestido?

-Sí. Uh ... -le dio una rápida una vez más- Un poco más pequeño que su número actual y un poco más ... cubierto si es posible. Te pagaré dos veces el precio de tus servicios por ese vestido.

Sus ojos se hicieron más grandes y se precipitó por las escaleras. Un buen negocio era un buen negocio y ninguna mujer de su profesión en su juicio lo rechazaría. Chat se sorprendió de lo rápido que volvió con un pedazo de material rosa plegado en sus brazos. El pirata le dio las monedas rápidamente y corrió de regreso a los muelles a su sirena de espera.

-Te traje algo, cariño -declaró desplegando el vestido y mostrándolo- ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

Marinette miró con ojos curiosos el vestido rosa. Era muy bonito, aunque ella no sabía mucho acerca de los estándares humanos de la belleza. Con una sonrisa desenvolvió la sábana de cama de su alrededor y la dejó apilar alrededor de sus tobillos, tomando el vestido de la mano del capitán Noir.

En cuanto al pirata, estaba muy agradecido de que estuvieran detrás de algunos barriles. La idea de que alguien la viera desnuda lo hacía sentir mal. Miró hacia otro lado con la esperanza de que lograra ponerse el vestido. Era sólo el vestido exterior después de todo, sin enaguas o corsés.

-¿Cómo me veo?

Cuando los ojos de Chat se posaron en ella, sintió que su aliento se detenía. El vestido era de seda, rosa pastel y parecía increíble en ella, contrastando su largo cabello oscuro y esos hermosos ojos azules. Parecía una princesa. Aquellos hermosos labios rosados se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa cuando vio la expresión de su rostro.

-Te ves preciosa, cariño, pero eso no es noticia. Siempre lo haces.- El capitán sonrió burlonamente al ver que logró hacerla sonrojar de nuevo.

Enderezando la espalda, hizo algo que no había hecho en más de diez años. Hizo una reverencia cortesana y extendió el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Vamos, my lady? -le dijo sonriendo-. Se supone que tienes que agarrarla.

-¡Oh!- Con una sonrisa brillante, ella pasó su brazo por el suyo y luego le acarició el hombro. -Hueles bien.

-Gracias, ma belle. Ahora déjame darte un tour.

…

Chat le gustaba Monte de Venus. El puerto en sí no era enorme ni la isla en la que estaba situado. Pero cuando abrió las puertas a los piratas, la economía ciertamente creció, especialmente en las tabernas. Y se detuvo el riesgo de que el lugar fuera atacado por los piratas. No quemas el lugar donde bebes, después de todo. El puerto en sí también era muy claro, dado que la población era manejable. Podía apreciar a lady Chamak por saber cómo gobernar su isla y mantener la maldita plaga lejos.

Su dulce sirena estaba bebiendo sus explicaciones sobre las casas, los jardines y todo lo que su mente curiosa cuestionaba. Había una brisa cálida que soplaba y hacía que sus hermosas mechas oscuras revolotearan. Ella seguía sonriéndole, sin soltar su brazo y Chat sintió algo cálido en su pecho, acercándola de buena gana.

-Espera- ella tiró de su brazo y frunció el entrecejo. -¡Ven por aquí!

Emocionado, agarró fuertemente su brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo por una calle pequeña. Llegaron a un pequeño jardín detrás de una taberna. Chat podía oírlo claramente ahora, la música.

-No tiene pautas -observó Marinette-, pero suena hermoso.

-¿Sabes cómo bailar?

-Oh.- Parecía bastante sorprendida por ella. -Las sirenas bailan, pero dado que no tenemos pies, me imagino que es diferente.

-Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender, ¿verdad?- Después de un momento de consideración, ella asintió y volvió cerca de él. Con una reverencia cortesana, Chat se mantuvo inclinado, un brazo detrás de la espalda mientras el otro se extendía, esperando su mano. -¿Me concedes éste baile, my lady?

-Sí.- Con una pequeña risita ella tomó su mano y luego esperó por lo que vendría después.

Chat guio su mano izquierda hacia su hombro, mientras él mantenía un apretón suave, pero firme en su derecha. Luego, lentamente, envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola a ella.

-Tomadme después. Y uno, dos, tres, cuatro. -Sabía perfectamente que un vals no encajaba en absoluto con la música de la taberna, pero quería comenzar lentamente

Y no le dolió tenerla tan cerca por un poco más.

-Pero nuestros pasos no coinciden con la música- se quejó después de unos pocos movimientos.

El pirata le guiñó un ojo antes de cambiar el ritmo de sus movimientos a algo parecido a la danza de la taberna. Si hubiera un baile oficial de taberna. Si hubo, ciertamente no tomó lecciones por ello. Simplemente se movían más rápido, más caóticos. Pero era mucho más divertido. La sirena rió mientras se movían casi en un frenesí. Cuando la canción alcanzó una nota más alta, Chat la tomó por la cintura y la levantó girándola, mientras ella chillaba de placer. Con una risa propia, la bajó en una inclinación. Sus piernas se envolvió automáticamente alrededor de su cintura y ella rió con todo el corazón. La música se detuvo, dejando a los dos jadeando juntos a la luz de la luna, en su abrazo.

-¿Quieres ir a la playa?

….

El capitán Noir se dio cuenta de que realmente quería hacer feliz a la sirena. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué. Tal vez todavía tratando de disculparse por esa noche. Tal vez porque él la atrapó en su red y ella era su responsabilidad ahora. En realidad, no importaba. Si ella era feliz, Chat sintió una cálida sensación en su pecho. Se sentía mejor de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Eso era exactamente por lo que subió una pequeña cerca ahora mientras tomaba algunas flores para ella. Estaba fascinada con las flores desde que las vio hace unas horas. Los colores, el olor y todo lo demás. Y estas flores estaban perfectamente en forma. Fueron llamados Reina de la Noche. Algunas bonitas flores de color rosa y blanco, cuyas flores sólo se abrieron durante la noche. El jardín tenía mucho, pocos no se puede perder.

-Chat, no deberías haber robado esas flores para mí- la sirena regañó, haciéndole sonreír.

-Princesa, robaría toda la bóveda real para ti -dijo mientras jugueteaba con las flores-. Esperaba que todavía recordara la logística de lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Princesa? Algunas sirenas lo tienen, pero no lo hacemos. E incluso si lo hiciéramos, Alya es nuestro líder por lo que todavía no sería uno. Siento decepcionar al capitán, pero no soy una princesa.

-No -admitió Chat mientras admiraba la pequeña pieza de arte en sus manos-, no eres una princesa. Tú eres mi princesa. Y cada princesa necesita una corona.

Marinette jadeó ante la vista de la corona de flores. Feliz con la reacción, Chat lo colocó en su cabeza, las flores blancas y rosadas en contraste con su pelo oscuro.

-Gracias, capitán. Es hermoso.

-No tan hermosa como tú. -El rubor en sus mejillas sólo le hizo sonreír más.

El paseo hacia la playa era lento, los brazos enredados y más preguntas sobre la palabra humana. Ellos dos eran alegres. Hasta que llegaron a la playa. La expresión de la sirena se transformó en melancolía. Caminó hacia adelante, dejando que sus pies se sumergieran en la arena, una sensación que extrañaba mucho. Pero la forma en que miraba al mar como si estuviera viendo un viejo amigo por última vez.

-Vamos, cariño -le animó, en un susurro que resonó, irónicamente, alto y claro-.

La alegría se apoderó de sus rasgos mientras se abría camino. Ella levantó las faldas de su vestido a lo largo del camino, pero no parecía molesta en lo más mínimo por mojarse. Ella no fue demasiado lejos, apenas profundamente para que el agua alcanzara sus rodillas. En el agua, ella tomó la oportunidad de respirar profundamente antes de que ella sonreír. Lentamente, ella tomó sus manos en el agua, luego las levantó y las arrojó, chapoteando agua alrededor de ella. Empezó a reír, el sonido más dulce que había escuchado y de repente, el capitán Noir comprendió la razón por la cual la gente escribe poemas sobre hermosos monstruos marinos. Pero ella no lo era. Era lo más parecido a un ángel que había visto. Y el calor en su pecho continuaba quemándolo.

-¡Ven aquí, capitán! -ella hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que viniera al agua también.

Lanzando las precauciones a los vientos, corrió a través de la playa y se unió a ella en el agua. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, levantó su mano y lo salpicó.

¡Oh, estaba encendido!

Si alguien hubiese caminado por la orilla oriental, habrían visto al más temido pirata de los Siete Mares y un monstruo marino mortal salpicándose de agua y riéndose maniáticamente. Pero nadie lo hizo, así que siguió siendo su secreto.

La sirena empezó a bailar lo mejor que pudo en el agua. Unos segundos después cayó, Chat extendiendo los brazos para atraparla.

-Gracias, capitán -su voz se suavizó al pronunciar las siguientes palabras-. -Por todo. Por mostrarme el mundo humano.

-No hay problema, princesa.- Chat envolvió sus brazos más apretados alrededor de ella mientras su cabeza descansaba contra su pecho. Suspiró alegremente y cerró los ojos, escuchando el latido de su corazón un poco fuera de control.

Y el capitán Noir se dio cuenta de que no había manera de que él la vendiera a cualquier escoria de bruja. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero lo haría, pase lo que pase. La sirena iba a quedarse con él.

 _Lo prometo dulzura_ , juraba mientras le besaba la parte superior de la cabeza.


	13. Ardiendo por dentro

Capítulo 13: Ardiendo por dentro

Notas: Lamento la tardanza, el mundo conspiro en mi contra este fin de semana para que no actualizara, pero más vale tarde que nunca, aquí lo tienen, disfrútenlo

…..

Marinette siguió los movimientos de Chat con curiosidad mientras vaciaba la bañera y volvía a llenarla con lo que parecía agua hirviendo. Parecía terriblemente caliente, casi le recordaba a Marinette al agua alrededor de los volcanes acuáticos, extremadamente caliente y casi insoportable. Se preguntó por qué demonios el capitán querría entrar ahí.

-Cariño, ¿puedes apartar la vista, por favor?- Preguntó el capitán mientras se quitaba el abrigo y el sombrero.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la sirena curiosamente con la cabeza inclinada.

-Porque tengo que bañarme. Desde que has estado aquí, mi horario de baño se metió toda clase de mierda. Marinette se limitó a mirarle sin comprender de verdad: -Bañarse significa que me meto en el agua y me limpio. Y tengo que estar desnudo para eso. ¿Así que, por favor, podrías desviar la vista?

Marinette frunció el ceño. Todo este tiempo y ella todavía no podía entender por qué los humanos pensaban que la ropa era tan importante. Claro, ella tenía el precioso vestido rosa que Chat le había regalado, pero no lo llevaba puesto. Era especial, no tenía sentido usarlo por la noche en la cabina. De todos modos, prefería dormir desnuda.

-Pero siempre me ves desnuda -comentó-.

El capitán dejó escapar un exasperado aliento: -Bueno, no lo haría si te cubrieras con esa maldita sábana.

Marinette bajó los hombros y sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo. Sabía que no le gustaba que estuviera desnuda todo el tiempo, pero la observación todavía dolía. ¿Era tan insoportable mirarla?

-¿Es por causa de mi pecho? -le espetó, finalmente mirándolo- Sé que no es como el tuyo, pero ¿odias mirarlo tanto? ¿Ese es el problema?

El pirata, que estaba ocupado quitándose las botas, levantó la cabeza, dándole una mirada extraña.

-El problema, cariño, es que me gusta tu pecho jodidamente demasiado. Marinette se sorprendió por esto, una pequeña sonrisa tomando el lugar de la mueca.

-¿Así que crees que mi pecho es bonito? -le preguntó a sus mejillas.

-Creo que tu pecho es jodidamente hermoso. Ahora que hemos resuelto esto, ¿puedes desviar la vista, por favor? -Su voz era algo entre exasperado y desesperado, así que Marinette se encogió de hombros y giró su cabeza.

Oyó el ruido del material y el sonido de la ropa que golpeaba el suelo. Entonces un sonido de salpicadura, indicando que él entró en la bañera. Y luego un suspiro de alivio. Marinette mantuvo su mirada fija en la pared a su derecha, tratando de averiguar por qué sería malo para ella mirarlo. Él la vio desnuda y en una bañera cada dos días y no había nada malo en ello. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Marinette miró a un lado. El capitán estaba tendido en el agua, con los brazos apoyados en los lados de la bañera y los ojos cerrados. Parecía tan tranquilo y contento. Se hundió los dientes en el labio y Marinette se bajó de la cama, en silencio. Luego, con toda la sutileza que pudo reunir, se dirigió a él. Su cabeza descansaba contra el lado de la bañera y sus facciones estaban mucho más relajadas de lo que ella lo había visto. Con la inclinación de la cabeza, echó un vistazo a su cuerpo, su pecho brillaba húmedo. Casi por instinto, colocó la mano en sus hombros, sorprendiéndolo. El pirata gruñó y azotó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que estaba nariz con nariz con su sirena.

-Tienes un cuerpo tan maravilloso -sus manos le resbalaron por los hombros y por el pecho-, no entiendo por qué quieres ocultarlo de todos modos. Fuerte -susurro las últimas palabras mientras sus manos se agarraban a sus abdominales.

Chat apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse bajo control. Que si él tenía que ir por su asustado jadeo, falló miserablemente.

-Mira capitán. Su triste cosa de la limpia ya no es triste! - Reluctante, Chat abrió los ojos, sólo para ver la punta de su polla saliendo del agua. Y para su horror, su sirena extendió su mano y lo pico. Y entonces, como toda la situación no era suficiente, ella rió en su oído.

-Es tan lindo- el pirata frunció el ceño, porque "lindo" era una opción extraña para describir una polla palpitante, pero bueno, ¿por qué se sorprendió más? -¿Puedo agarrarlo?

Chat apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar su pregunta y reaccionar, porque ya estaba alcanzando su longitud. Con casi un grito, él cogió su muñeca justo a tiempo.

-¡Princesa, no!

-¿Por qué? -gimió. -Por favor, capitán, parece tan suave.

 _Porque me vendría en el instante si tu mano se envuelve alrededor de mi polla, ese es el jodido por qué_ , pensó con enojo, pero se mordió la lengua para no decir bruscamente esta respuesta.

-Cariño, por favor, por el jodido amor de todo, solo ve y siéntate en la cama y deja que me bañe en maldita paz.- Sus hombros cayeron y ella volvió a la cama con una mala cara.

Marinette se sentó con un resoplido. Honestamente, ¿qué había de malo en tocar su cosa limpia? Estaba feliz ahora, ¿verdad? Tal vez fue ella la que lo hizo triste? A ella no le gustaba esa idea. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó pensando en eso hasta que Chat salió de la bañera y empezó a secarse. Marinette miró con curiosidad cuando abrió un cajón y sacó una pequeña botella de... bueno, no estaba segura. Se puso aún más confundida cuando comenzó a gotear el líquido sobre su piel.

Curiosa como siempre fue, Marinette se levantó y se acercó a él. Y cuando se acercó lo suficiente para sentir el olor, jadeó de placer. Marinette dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, hundiéndolo en los músculos de la espalda, haciéndolo tensarse. Señor, lo que olía era tan bueno.

-¿Qué es eso que te pones, capitán?

-Colonia, cariño. Sólo porque soy un pirata no significa que me encanta oler a pescado muerto y sudor - dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Huele tan bien -suspiró contra su espalda, apretando su agarre alrededor de él.-Por favor, no te ponga la ropa esta noche.

Chat se atragantó.

-¿Qué?- Casi gritó, antes de recuperar la compostura y aclararse la garganta. -Quiero decir, ¿por qué es eso, preciosa?- Miró por encima de su hombro hacia ella.

-Porque el aroma se aferra a tu ropa. Y quiero sentirlo todo a mí alrededor y eso no será posible entonces. Por favor. -Ella lo estaba mirando con esos hermosos ojos azules grandes y él sabía que era una mala idea.

Demonios, era una maldita idea idiota, lo más estúpido que podía hacer, la peor decisión de vida que jamás hubiera tomado. Pero joder, era incapaz de resistir esa mirada suplicante.

-Como quieras, encantadora.

…..

Chat quería gritar. Unos minutos después, estaba en la cama con aquella anormal y necesitada sirena pegada a su lado. Quería darle su espacio, así que la dejó entrar en la cama primero. Y entonces, se acomodó casi en el borde, tan lejos de ella como lo permitiría el mal. Pero ella no tenía nada de eso. Ella tiró de su brazo (¿de dónde sacaba toda esa fuerza de todos modos?) Acercándolo más. Y si eso no era suficiente, se acomodó junto a él, la cabeza en su pecho, los brazos alrededor de su cuello y una pierna envuelta alrededor de la suya.

-Tu cosa limpia es feliz otra vez. Me está golpeando en la pierna. -Ella rió contra su piel desnuda.

-De acuerdo –murmuró.

-Buenas noches, capitán- dijo, inhalando el olor una vez más.

-Duerme bien, preciosa.

Estaba moviéndose. Pasaron cinco segundos y ella se movía, maldita sea. Chat envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo más hacia él, tratando de mantenerla en su lugar. Con un suspiro de contenido, se detuvo.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, el pirata miró su problema no tan pequeño. Apretando los dientes, agarró las sábanas de la cama, haciendo todo lo posible para no agarrar su polla. Ese era, con mucho, lo más doloroso que había conseguido jamás. Y no podía hacer nada por el culo.

Chat no podía dormirse. Miró alrededor de la habitación, por la ventana abierta, hacia la luna plateada y hacia el techo. En cualquier lugar pero no a la sirena durmiente en sus brazos. Espera. Sirena durmiente.

Miró hacia abajo, asegurándose de que estuviera realmente dormida. Sus rasgos de satisfechos coincidían con las respiraciones constantes, así que pensó que podría ser lo suficientemente seguro. Moviendo sus ojos hacia el techo, deslizó su mano por su estómago, consiguiendo un buen agarre en su polla. Es hora de terminar con esto.

Él extendió el líquido en la punta con su pulgar y comenzó a acariciar a su miembro rápido. No era exactamente el momento para el disfrute, no cuando esta maldita metedura de pata le dolía. Chat sólo quería que terminara. Se mordió la lengua para no gemir y gritar mientras bombeaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar la sensación encantadora de los pechos apretados contra su costado e intentando imaginar algo más aparte del pelo oscuro y los ojos azules. No funcionaba, pero, por ahora, trató de ignorarlo.

 _Maneras de ser un maldito bastardo desagradable. Haciéndolo pensando en ella cuando está a su lado_ , se reprimió mentalmente.

Apretó los dientes y movió la mano con mayor rapidez. Estaba cerca, lo cual no era tan sorprendente dada la situación actual. Muy bien, sólo un poco más, un poco más rápido, vamos, casi allí y él estará libre para dormir en remota paz...

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Chat casi gritó. Con sorpresa, frustración y una mezcla de muchas otras emociones. Abrió los ojos, mirándola, pero sin detener sus movimientos. La sirena se había levantado en sus brazos, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas, soñolienta, confundida y preocupada. Ella levantó su mano tocándole la mejilla y luego moviéndola sobre su frente.

-Estas tan caliente. ¿Estás bien?

-Eres mucho más caliente que yo, cariño.- Logró decir bruscamente, mirándola directamente, su piel caliente todavía contra su cara.

La sirena frunció el ceño, tirando de su mano y mirando confundido a nada en particular. Entonces sus ojos se deslizaron hacia un lado, notando su mano envuelta alrededor de su polla. Curiosamente, movió la mano de nuevo, rozando sus dedos contra los suyos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Chat?- La única respuesta que consiguió darle fue un fuerte gemido.

Parecía bastante conflictiva, movió su mano contra su pecho, apretada en un puño. Ella parecía bastante sin aliento y confundida por algo.

En un movimiento rápido, Chat se levantó también y siguió frotando su polla. Sabía que si se detenía ahora iba a morir de mierda. Pero si estaba siendo un bastardo sucio hormonal que podía ser él también podría mirarla a los ojos mientras él estaba en ella. A ella no parecía importarle sin embargo. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, casi fascinada. Luego, lentamente, ella lo alcanzó, acunando su cara en sus palmas.

-Chat

Eso fue todo. Todo lo que necesitaba para deshacerse era ella, susurrando su nombre con tanta fascinación. Gimió en voz alta, apoyándose en su tacto y mirando en sus amplios ojos soplados. Él quería disculparse porque eso era terrible para él, en realidad. Pero ella no le dio la oportunidad

-Chat. Hay algo mal. Yo... -se mordió el labio antes de continuar.- Siento algo ardiendo dentro de mí.

El pirata la miró, colocando suavemente sus manos sobre las suyas.

-¿Estoy enferma? Es por eso que me siento tan caliente y molestado y necesito... Necesito algo. Y hay algo que yo... -tomó una de sus manos, tirando hacia ella.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de detenerla y cambiar el agarre, cuando vio lo que buscaba.

-¿Por qué estoy mojada allí? -preguntó ella, mirándolo suplicante-. Chat, por favor, ¿qué está pasando?

Llevó su mano a sus labios, incluso pensó que no era necesario y la besó.

-Nada que deba preocuparse su hermosa cabeza.- Disipo rápidamente

-¿Por qué estás temblando, mi capitán? -preguntó ella, tomando nota de sus manos, pero viendo que no iba a contestarle, continuó con sus preguntas- Nunca había sentido esto antes, no lo entiendo. Capitán, por favor, ¿puedes... me puedes tocar allí? Siento que necesito ser tocada allí.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y apretando los dientes, simplemente le besó la frente.

-Sólo vete a dormir, cariño. Pasará.

-¿Y si no quiero que pase?

Chat casi cayó muerto.

-Quiero decir que no es una mala sensación, no quiero que se detenga, solo quiero que se resuelva... Tengo ganas de parar y resolverlo son dos opciones diferentes -comenzó a explicar con una voz pequeña. -Quiero entender lo que es. ¿Por favor?

-Se llama lujuria, hermosa. Tú... quieres ser tocada. No estás enferma, la gente lo siente. Lo sentía antes, lo viste. Pero es un poco más complicado.

-¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Tocarme?

Como si ese fuera el maldito problema. Podía y quería, pero eso no era lo que era importante. Lo que contaba era que de ninguna manera en el infierno, lo haría cuando ella no lo entendiera verdaderamente. Especialmente después de esa noche.

-Podría, pero no lo haré. No es el momento adecuado. Tienes que dejarlo ir por ahora. Dormirás, pasará y ya no te molestará

Con un suspiro reluctante, ella lo abrazó, y ambos volvieron a caer en la cama. Su sirena se deslizó rápidamente en el mundo de los sueños, dejando que Chat se preguntara qué diablos pasó.


	14. Manchas de sangre

Capítulo 14: Manchas de sangre

Notas: No estoy contenta con este capítulo, además del final. ¡Me encantó escribir el final!

(Ver el final del capítulo para más notas.)

...

Chat se sentía más que extrañamente en la mañana. Casi entumecido, se fue a cambiar el agua en la bañera para su sirena, que todavía estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama. Esa mañana simplemente hizo los movimientos, se vistió, buscó el agua y así sucesivamente. Apenas se durmió y por su vida, todavía no podía imaginar qué diablos pasó con ellos la noche anterior.

Chat sabía de la lujuria y él era enteramente consiente que lo que él sentía anoche era lujuria. Y sin embargo, esta vez no parecía irse sin importar lo que hiciera. Era sólo la calidez movida desde la boca de su estómago hasta su pecho, haciéndole sentir como si algo estuviera agarrando su corazón. Involuntario, recordó la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Nino después de aquella noche que prefería no recordar.

...

 _-... y no tiene sentido, la calidez simplemente no desaparece...- explicó mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de combatir el dolor de cabeza._

 _-Compa...- Nino dijo gravemente: -Compa, no puedo creer que de todas las personas te enamoraron. Y con la sirena, que se supone que vendemos. ¿Qué mierda?_

 _Chat levantó la cabeza._

 _-¡No estoy enamorado de ella!- Protestó. Con toda honestidad, apenas recordaba cómo se sentía el amor. -Estoy enfermo, probablemente. Debe serlo, es una enfermedad marina causada por las sirenas. -se defendió frotándose las sienes, tratando de controlar el dolor de cabeza._

 _-Ah, sí, sé el nombre de la enfermedad. -Parecía sorprendido a su mejor amigo-, se llama amor._

 _Nino se rió mientras el rubio lo miraba._

 _-Lo tienes tan mal._

...

-No es eso- murmuró molesto mientras se ponía el sombrero.

-¿Qué no es qué?- Se volvió para ver a su sirena mirándolo a través de los ojos dormidos.

-Nada cariño. ¿Bañera?-

-Sí, por favor.- Ella bostezó.

El pirata se dirigió a la cama y la levantó, luego se dirigió a la bañera y la acomodó en el agua tibia. Él estaba a punto de decirle, que él conseguiría su desayuno cuando un choque fue oído arriba.

-¿Qué fue eso? -le preguntó a sus ojos azules, sorprendidos.

-Tenemos compañía -dijo Chat en tono cansado-.

...

Marinette tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. Podía oír el ruido de arriba, los gritos y el sonido de las armas chocando y ella no le gustó ni un poco. Algo andaba mal. Podía sentirlo en la boca de su estómago y en la parte posterior de su espina dorsal. Marinette envolvió sus manos alrededor de sí misma, intentando consolarse. Chat dijo que se encargaría de ellos.

El sonido de los pasos apresurados en el pasillo le llamó la atención. ¿Era posible que fuera Chat?

Su corazón casi dejó de latir cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un pirata desconocido entró en la cabina, una sonrisa maligna rizándose en sus labios.

-Bueno, estaría jodido, ese maldito bastardo de gato había cogido a una maldita sirena -dijo con voz ronca mientras miraba a Marinette-, vendrás conmigo.

El pirata la alcanzó y ella actuó por instinto, levantando su mano y rasguñándolo. Tal vez no tuviera garras, pero sus uñas hicieron un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno como para dejar cuatro marcas rojas en su cara, un poco sangrantes.

-Maldita perra.- Maldijo y la siguiente cosa que Marinette supo cómo un dolor agudo en su mejilla y algo caliente, comenzando a gotear de ella.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el pirata la agarró y la arrojó sobre su hombro y salió de la cabaña. Marinette empujó sus puños contra su espalda e incluso volteó su cola lo suficiente como para golpearlo, pero fue en vano.

Cuando llegaron a la cubierta, la cabeza de Marinette parecía estallar.

-Si no podemos conseguir a toda la sirena de mierda -dijo amenazándola mientras caminaba hacia ella-, supongo que sólo tendremos que ser bastante felices con tu maldita cola.

Marinette trató de retroceder, gatear lo más rápido que pudo, pero su cola la estaba frenando. El pirata se acercaba, una sonrisa maniática en su rostro, mientras la daga brillaba a la luz del sol. Marinette levantó las manos, tratando de protegerse, pero sabía que era en vano, iba por su cola. Ella trató de prepararse para el dolor que vendría, cuando un rugido de ira atravesó el aire.

Atreviéndose a mirar hacia arriba, vio una figura oscura que tapaba la mayor parte de su vista, pero no perdió la espada que pasó por el pecho de su atacante, que cayó de espaldas, sin vida. Pero para su horror lo hizo su salvador, la hoja del atacante cortando su lado pocos momentos antes.

El grito de Marinette perforó el aire, cubriendo todo el ruido de la batalla restante. Se arrastró junto a Chat, tirando de su cabeza en su regazo. Rojo, había una piscina de rojo formando alrededor de él. Señor, tanta sangre. Ella necesitaba detenerlo. Ella tenía que detenerlo. Sus dedos tocaron la piel por encima de la herida y ella trató de concentrar su poder. Ella sólo podía curarse a sí misma adecuadamente, pero ella esperaba que sea suficiente para al menos detener el sangrado. Ella sólo había ayudado a las criaturas del mar, nunca a un ser humano, era diferente, sin duda, pero tenía que intentarlo. Marinette trató de concentrar su energía allí, pero ella estaba fallando épicamente en centrarse en cualquier cosa en el momento. Ella estaba furiosa, con los dientes apretados hacía todo lo posible para no gritar de rabia.

Marinette nunca deseó las garras y los colmillos hasta ahora. Quería lastimarlos, lastimarlos con tanta fuerza. Quería matarlos. Mátalos despacio, oírlos gritar en agonía, con dolor. Ella quería que cada parte de ellos sintieran tan dolor como si fueran a morir lo más lenta y dolorosamente posible. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer esto a su Chat? Malditos piratas, si solo ella tuviera su verdadera forma los habría terminado. Explosión que, ella iba a terminar con ellos de todos modos. Ellos rogarán que los mate.

-Jodido infierno.- Miró a Chat, que estaba aferrado a su lado mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados. Continuó maldiciendo bajo su aliento, frunciendo el ceño de dolor.

-Chat. -sus ojos se abrieron, notándola por primera vez. Entonces sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el corte en su mejilla y él levantó su mano lentamente, acariciando su cara.

-Estás herida -murmuró- ¿Quién coño es el bastardo que hizo esto? Voy a matarlo si no lo hice. Mataré su cadáver. Nadie puede hacerte daño.

-¡Tienes un agujero en tu costado! -gritó con indignación. Él era el que estaba sangrando hasta la muerte y estaba preocupado por ella?

Como si acabara de recordarlo, Chat gimió de dolor, cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes, antes de abrirlos ligeramente.

-Cariño...- obviamente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por decir algo. Sus puños estaban apretados y su cara estaba arrugada por el dolor. Y Marinette podía ver sus ojos neblinosos. No, no, no, esto no podría estar sucediendo. Chat la miró con una mirada que parecía ir más lejos y más lejos.

-¡Marinette! -exclamó ella, haciéndole mirarla con confusión detrás de los ojos entrecerrados-. Me llamo Marinette.

-Marinette- le acarició suavemente la cara mientras susurraba su nombre como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo.

Y justo entonces, ella vio lo que debió haber sido la sonrisa más genuina del mundo. Siguió rezagándose mientras sus ojos caían cerrados y su cuerpo flotaba contra ella.

...

Notas: No me maten...?


	15. Ferbil

Capítulo 15: Ferbil

Notas: Tengan un poco de fe en mí, ¿no?

(Ver el final del capítulo para más notas.)

…..

-Y eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora.- Nino observó cansadamente mientras Max recolectaba lo que quedaba de las vendas y sus otras herramientas médicas. -Tendrá fiebre y si logra superarlo, estará bien. Si no... podemos necesitar un nuevo capitán. ¿Quieres que te anuncie...?

-No estás anunciando una mierda, compañero -murmuró Nino oscuro y más serio de lo que Max lo había visto-. Es demasiado terco para morir.

Max asintió, luego se volvió hacia la sirena de cabello oscuro que estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama, sus aletas se movían nerviosas. El pirata se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo su atención.

-Me gustaría darle las gracias por detener su sangrado, incluso si no entiendo realmente cómo lo hiciste. Si no fuera por ti, estaríamos sin capitán ahora. Y aunque no puedo entender sus motivaciones para hacerlo, estamos agradecidos, no obstante. Por cierto, ¿cómo exactamente el proceso de curación...?

-¡Max! -exclamó Nino con exasperación, sabiendo que si dejaba que Max divagara, terminarían con una larga discusión sobre cómo funcionaba el truco de sirena y eso es lo último que necesitaban ahora.

-Cierto. Voy a ir, por los otros, no tienen ninguna otra emergencia, pero Kim trató de golpear una espada de nuevo. -Max suspiró.- Si algo parece fuera de lo normal con Chat, llámame, ¿sí?

Nino asintió y una vez que el otro pirata salió de la habitación, se derrumbó en el taburete junto a la cama. Miró a la sirena, mientras ella buscaba la mano de su mejor amigo y la apretaba suavemente. Nino estaba intrigado por así decirlo. Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba francamente enamorado de ella, por mucho que lo negara. Pero Nino no tenía ni idea de lo que ella sentía. Debe haber al menos algún tipo de gusto por parte de ella para usar sus palabras de sirena para detener su sangrado. Nino hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo.

Chat nunca se cortó. NUNCA. Ni siquiera cuando tenían trece años y aún no había aprendido que los piratas luchaban sucios, no cuando tenía más años de entrenamiento de espada bajo su cinturón que la tripulación junta. Y los otros no se habrían dado cuenta, pero Nino lo sabía mejor. El idiota saltó delante de esa daga, todo por esta sirena. Nino no le dejará oír el final de el de ahora en adelante cuando él negó el amor que él llevó para ella.

La espera fue dolorosa y Nino evitó mirar a su mejor amigo. Podría sobrevivir. Él lo lograría. Si había algo que se podría decir sobre Chat Noir era que él era un hijo de puta terco que nunca retrocedía fácilmente. Nino suspiró, alzando la vista y notando que Plagg había llegado en algún momento y que ahora estaba acurrucado contra el lado de la sirena. Nino estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería algo de comer cuando un gemido lo interrumpió.

Tres pares de ojos aterrizaron en Chat, quien lanzó otro doloroso gemido antes de esforzarse por abrir los ojos. Los estrechó y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, notando a Nino. El pirata saltó del taburete cuando su mejor amigo alcanzó su muñeca, agarrándolo casi dolorosamente.

-¿Dónde... está... ella?- Su voz era ronca y era obvio que él estaba luchando un poco con hablar, pero el más silencioso Nino era el más enfurecido que su mejor amigo parecía llegar -¿Dónde está mi princesa? ¿Quién la llevó? Voy a asesinarlos, Nino, voy a lastimarlos tan mal que rogarán que los mate.

En lugar de la respuesta de Nino, todo lo que Chat tuvo fue que Plagg saltó y se sentó en su pecho. El pirata gimió.

-Este gilipollas me quiere muerto.- Murmuró molesto mientras Plagg acariciaba su pecho desnudo.

-No hables así de Plagg. Es la cosa más dulce que he conocido. -La cabeza de Chat volteo en la otra dirección, notando Marinette por primera vez. La sirena sonrió suavemente: -Me alegra ver que estás bien.

Chat seguía mirándola con grandes ojos, su respiración pesada por su condición y sudor corriendo por su frente y su sien. Marinette pensó que nunca lo había visto tan rojo hasta ahora.

-Mi princesa -jadeó, apretando la mano de Marinette- Mi dulce, estás a salvo. Gracias a Neptuno, estás a salvo.

Nino no estaba seguro de quién estaba más sorprendido. Él o la sirena. Bueno, ciertamente no era Plagg, el gato salió de Chat y tan ocupado siendo una mierda presuntuosa en el piso sobre algo que Nino no entendía. Tratando de poner un poco de distancia entre él y la pequeña escena pasando, Nino fue al cubo con agua y se sumergió un trozo de tela en, volviendo a la cama y ponerla sobre la frente de su mejor amigo. Estaba ardiendo, la fiebre debía de haberle golpeado. El rubio ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia él, sus ojos se centraron en la sirena.

-Cariño, ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo feliz que estoy de que estás sana y salva. Casi no he podido protegerte, lo siento mucho.

La sirena sonrió suavemente hacia él.

-Me protegiste muy bien, capitán. De lo contrario, yo sería la que estuviera acostada, cosida y vendada, -dijo frotando su pulgar sobre sus nudillos.

-Sobre mi cadáver, princesa. Nunca dejaré que nadie te lastime. Nunca. Significas mucho para mí. Eres mi sol y mis estrellas, la luna brillando en la oscura noche de mi vida. Mi razón para vivir. Maldita sea, sólo viviré para protegerte. -La divagación se dijo por medio de una respiración pesada, pero estaba allí, sin embargo.

Marinette puso la palma suavemente contra la frente de Chat y miró a Nino con ojos curiosos.

-Creo que ya perdió el juicio.- Afirmó, tratando de ignorar la forma de Chat la estaba mirando, la forma en que un hombre pobre se vería cuando se colocaran todas las riquezas del mundo a sus pies.- ¿Crees que se había vuelto loco?

Nino parecía totalmente indiferente.

-Ni siquiera creo que esté delirando. Ese es su estado normal. -Viendo la curiosa mirada de la sirena, continuó:- Su estado normal te está adorando.

Marinette volvió a mirar al capitán herido que seguía dándole una sonrisa radiante. Evidentemente no estaba bien, estaba sudando, tenía la piel de un rojo febril y su respiración era irregular, pero no parecía importarle nada.

-Eres un ángel, ¿sabes?- La expresión de Marinette cambió a confusión.

-Soy una sirena, tonto. ¿Qué es incluso un ángel?- Cuando Chat no le respondió, se volvió hacia Nino.

-Es un ser santo que ayuda a la gente y lleva su alma al paraíso. O algo así -explicó Nino torpemente-.

Marinette miró de nuevo a Chat, que susurró suavemente: -Entonces eres mi ángel sirena.

Ella le sonrió tristemente, luego le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-Tus palabras son dulces, mi capitán, pero son tan diferentes de ti -comentó con tristeza, y luego colocó la palma de su mano en su frente- ¿Ya eres mi Chat?

Sin romper el contacto visual, el pirata tomó su mano y la movió, acomodándola sobre su corazón.

-Siempre seré tu Chat- la declaración la hizo sonrojar un poco

-Sabes, todavía estoy aquí. Pero seguro, por favor, por favor continúa. -Nino dijo más para sí, dado que los otros dos parecían perdidos en su propio pequeño mundo.

Junto a su pierna, Plagg dio un silbido de advertencia como para decirle que se callara, antes de que volviera su atención a la escena, casi ronroneando. Con un suspiro, Nino salió de la cabina deseando que hubiera tomado menos de una fiebre inducida por un golpe casi mortal para que confesara su amor.

De vuelta en el camarote, Marinette estaba tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando con su capitán. Estaba enfermo y probablemente un poco loco por ahora. Sin embargo, había un brillo en sus ojos, indicando que era honesto. Y Marinette no sabía qué hacer con él.

-Tú eres muy dulce.- Chat empezó de nuevo mientras le apretaba la mano. -Tan amable, tan indulgente. Las palabras no te hacen justicia. Demuestras tanta compasión. Me perdonaste. Me salvaste la vida. Y no hice nada para merecerlo. Estaré siempre en deuda contigo.

Marinette se mordió los labios. No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad? Sólo hablaba la fiebre. No podía ser tan gentil. Pero entonces, ella recordó la hermosa noche y cómo él bailó con ella y puso las flores en su pelo. Y tal vez...

Ella se sorprendió cuando las manos de Chat le tomaron el rostro suavemente y la acercaron.

-Tú eres el ser más maravilloso en el que he puesto los ojos.- Estaban tan cerca que ella sintió que su aliento le hacía cosquillas en los labios. -En todos los significados de la palabra.

-Chat...- suspiró ella.

Marinette pronunció el nombre como si estuviera tratando de saborear cada letra. -Mi Marinette. Nadie te llevará lejos. No lo permitiré.

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, Chat.- Sabía que vendría el día en que él mismo la vendería.

-Eso no es una promesa, mi dulce Marinette. Es un juramento. Juro por todos los dioses que voy a protegerte, no importa qué.

Marinette debía saberlo mejor que creer las febriles confesiones. Pero él la sostenía con suavidad y la miraba con tanta honestidad. Hacía que su pecho se llenara de una sensación cálida y agradable desconocida. Y en ese segundo Marinette se atrevió a esperar lo mejor.

…..

Notas: En serio ahora, nadie se mata todavía. Es demasiado temprano.

También el Capitán Noir con fiebre es increíble, ¿no? ¿Pero realmente quería decir todo eso? Veremos.


	16. Beso mientras tus labios aún estén rojos

Capítulo 16: Beso mientras tus labios aún estén rojos

Notas: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(Ver el final del capítulo para más notas.)

...

Marinette nunca preguntó por el gran instrumento que había en la parte de atrás de la habitación del capitán. Ciertamente parecía un poco fuera de lugar y la sirena se preguntaba si era normal que los piratas lo tuvieran. No parecía así, ella no recordaba nada similar en los naufragios que exploró.

Pero el capitán Noir ya estaba muy molesto por perder dos días en la cama cuando, según él, se sentía maravilloso. Y Marinette no iba a impedirle jugar con ese instrumento. Ella ya lo mantuvo en la cama durante un día con canciones y caricias. Si el capitán quería hacer otra cosa además de acostarse, podría seguir adelante. Marinette no sentía ganas de pelear con él por el modo en que Max y Nino luchaban con el por bañarse en su condición. Una batalla que perdieron, dado que Chat, se negó a oler como si 'algo se arrastró en sus ropas y murió'.

Así es como Marinette se encontró sentada en un pequeño banco, al lado de Chat en frente de lo que él se refirió como un piano. Prometió que le gustaría, pero hasta el momento el capitán lo miraba fijamente. Hasta que un brillo de idea brilló en sus ojos y se volvió hacia Marinette.

-Creo que te debo una explicación sobre la lujuria, ¿no?- Preguntó mientras sus dedos rozaban las teclas blancas y negras

-Si quieres, te lo agradeceré -dijo Marinette con curiosidad mientras descansaba la barbilla en la mano-.

Entonces, con una pequeña sonrisa, Chat empezó a tocar el piano y Marinette sintió algo temblar dentro de ella. Era, de lejos, una de las canciones más hermosas que había escuchado. Y no era sólo la canción _per se_ , sino la forma en que Chat lo tocaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sus dedos se deslizaban sobre las teclas sin esfuerzo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Tanta pasión, podía sentirlo en sus huesos y eso hacía que su estómago se embriagara de placer. Felizmente, ella cerró sus ojos, dejando la música moverse sobre ella y hacer su corazón latir más rápido. La intensidad de la canción pareció crecer, haciendo que Marinette se mordiera el labio. Era cada vez más alto con cada nota, mucho más profunda. Y entonces, terminó abruptamente, haciendo que Marinette jadeara en voz alta mientras abría los ojos. No se dio cuenta de que estaba jadeando.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Chat, moviendo una mano del piano al hombro de Marinette.

-Sí, yo solo...- se ruborizó un poco y se encogió de hombros. -Las sirenas solo sienten la música mucho más fuerte que nadie. Tú tocas maravillosamente, capitán.

Chat sonrió un poco, notando lo sinceros que eran sus ojos azules mientras lo miraba.

-Gracias, dulzura. Entonces, supongo que tienes una idea de lo que significa lujuria ahora? -Honestamente Chat no sabía si él podría ser capaz de explicarle a ella de otra manera.

-Sí- confirmó, colocando una mano sobre su corazón todavía rápido y latiendo. -Creo que sí.

-¿Entonces puedo explicarte qué es el amor romántico ahora? -preguntó, aunque sus dedos ya volvían a las teclas del piano.

Marinette lo miró con grandes ojos curiosos, luego su mirada se desplazó hacia el instrumento y ella asintió. Con una exhalación, Chat comenzó a jugar de nuevo. Esta vez, Marinette mantuvo los ojos en las manos. Estaba moviéndose con precisión, pero con dulzura. Sus dedos flotaban sobre las teclas blancas y negras.

Marinette suspiró contenta, dejando que el flujo de la melodía la llenara. Si la otra canción tenía el corazón acelerado, ésta la hacía sentirse cómoda. Cerró los ojos, dejando que la canción la envolviera en un sentimiento de calor y pertenencia. La melodía pasó de más bajo a más alto, de más relajado a intenso, todo en armonía. Marinette deseaba apoyar la cabeza contra el hombro de Chat, pero lo más probable es que hubiera interferido con su interpretación. Y ella no quería eso. Sólo deseaba que esta canción no se detuviera nunca. La sensación de entrar en los brazos de alguien que indujo a no irse nunca. Pero cuando terminó, todo lo que Marinette pudo hacer fue apoyarse contra el lado de Chat y exhalar suavemente.

-¿Todo bien, princesa?

-Todo es perfecto.- Comenzó a jugar con los dedos, casi como si intentara resolver un misterio y ahí encontraría las respuestas. -Es interesante.

-¿Qué? - Sus cejas fruncieron el ceño ligeramente, mirando a Marinette.

La sirena sonrió, un poco triste, luego miró hacia él. -Eres tan amable con esta cosa. Y tan duro con todo lo demás.

-Quiero ser amable contigo -soltó, dando a su mano un suave apretón y levantándola hasta sus labios.

Marinette se movió en el banco para poder estar cara a cara con él.

-Realmente lo hago.- Él asintió, su aliento caliente contra su mano. Ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de que se estaban acercando unos a otros.

-Ya has sido gentil conmigo, capitán.- No se dio cuenta cuando se inclinó para poder escuchar mejor sus susurros.

-No realmente- dijo casi mirándose a sí mismo si hubiera sido posible.

-Capitán.- Chat mantuvo su mirada fija en el piano, dándose patadas una y otra vez por ser un idiota absoluto para ella. Ella salvó su vida y él sólo hizo de ella un infierno. -Chat, por favor mírame.

Él movió la cabeza y se encontró con los brillantes ojos azules. ¿Cuándo llegaron tan cerca? Sus narices se tocaban y de repente, el pirata tenía algunos problemas respirando adecuadamente. Marinette le sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos se movían entre sus verdes y sus labios.

-Para que conste, no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo.- Confesó en un susurro divertido antes de que sus labios cubrieran los suyos.

Para que conste, el corazón y la cabeza de Chat estaban a punto de explotar. Ella sólo rozó sus labios contra los suyos, manteniéndolos allí durante unos segundos, pero se sentía como lo mejor del mundo. Cuando se apartó, le sonrió tímidamente, pero Chat no le dio la oportunidad de hacer nada más. Acariciando suavemente su cara, él la atrajo de nuevo hacia él, juntando sus labios una vez más, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para un mejor acceso.

Era realmente dulce, mucho más dulce cuando tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar sus labios. En algún momento entre acariciando sus mejillas y chupando suavemente en su labio inferior, Chat recordó un dicho sobre cómo los besos de la sirena son mortales y decididos, era un infierno de una manera agradable de morir. Marinette dio un pequeño jadeo cuando el mordió su labio y el aprovechó para meter la lengua en su boca. Y podría haber sido su imaginación, pero sentía como si estuviera sonriendo contra sus labios mientras ella aprendía rápidamente el fino arte de besarse.

Parecía que ambos se olvidaban de que necesitaban aire, lo cual resultó bastante inconveniente después de más de un minuto sólido.

-Bueno... eso fue sin duda delicioso -jadeó, soltándola.

Marinette respiraba también pesadamente y no paraba de darle una mirada... no sabía exactamente qué clase de mirada. Pero lo siguiente que supo fue que sus labios estaban contra los suyos de nuevo y sus dedos se clavaban en su camisa.

-Tómalo -ordenó antes de morder su labio inferior. -Quiero sentirlo todo contra mí. Quiero sentir tu piel y tu olor. -Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en tomarlo, antes de que el sonido de la tela rompiéndose llegara a sus oídos y Marinette empujara lo que quedaba de sus hombros.

Chat se sorprendió de la manera más agradable por lo rápido que se puso a besar. Y qué ansiosa estaba de besarle. ¿Qué hizo de nuevo para merecer esta felicidad? Absolutamente nada. Se encontró a sí mismo sin aliento una vez más con una sirena mirándolo intensamente.

-Chat -dijo con voz ronca y se pasó los dedos por el pelo-.

-¿Sí?- La mirada que ella le dio era algo que ciertamente no había visto antes.

-Hazme cantar una canción de amor.

Era una simple petición, ¿no? Marinette ciertamente pensaba eso. Si él podía hacerla sentir tanto tocando unas teclas, ciertamente podría hacer que se sintiera mucho más con sus manos sobre ella. Todo lo que quería era sentirse como si volviera a entrar en los brazos de alguien. Ese maravilloso sentimiento de pertenencia. Ella no podía pedir tanto, ¿verdad?

En cuanto a Chat, apenas logró procesar su solicitud. Bueno, él sería un hipócrita para decir que no quería hacer eso. Pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba compensar todas las veces que había sido horrible con ella. Y si eso es lo que ella quería y la haría feliz entonces que así sea.

-Como quiera mi princesa -captándole los brazos con seguridad a la cintura-, Chat la levantó.

Nunca se dio cuenta de lo diminuta que estaba en su forma humana. Él la acostó en su cama, tomando un momento para apreciar la increíble vista ante él. El cabello largo de Marinette se extendía desordenadamente, mientras ella todavía jadeaba ligeramente, sus labios rosados se separaban... ahora era una imagen que él realmente necesitaba memorizar. Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, se unió a ella en la cama, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

-Chat...- llegó como una advertencia y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

-Impaciente, ¿no?- Preguntó con aire presuntuoso esquivando una patada, antes de cambiar su tono a otro más serio. -Aparte las piernas, por favor.

Cuando lo hizo, Chat se bajó, arrastrando los dedos por las pantorrillas y los muslos. Él tarareaba alegremente mientras bajaba la cabeza y acariciaba su suave piel con su nariz. Tenía que evitar sonreír cuando la oyó gemir.

-Sabes, cariño, creo que me olvidé de decirte sobre un tipo de beso antes- dijo mientras presionaba sus labios contra sus muslos y mordisqueando. -El beso en los labios.

-¿En los labios? Marinette frunció el ceño. -Pero ya me besaste en los labios.- No había manera de ocultar su sonrisa entonces.

-Oh, me refería a tus otros labios.

Cuando Chat le puso la boca encima, Marinette gritó, sus piernas se apretaron automáticamente alrededor de su cabeza. Era, con mucho, la sensación más increíble que había experimentado. Podría quedarse así para siempre, dejando a Chat lamer toda esa humedad allí abajo, chupando la carne sensible. Y Marinette simplemente no podía evitar gemir y gimotear mientras él le prestaba atención.

No estaba completamente segura de qué hacer con sus manos, Marinette se agarró a sus pechos, sólo reconociendo el hecho de que tenía que aferrarse a algo. Chat parecía perdido en su propio pequeño mundo, tarareando alegremente mientras acariciaba sus piernas amorosamente.

Marinette contuvo el aliento, mientras el ritmo de la lengua de Chat aumentaba paso a paso, haciendo que algo ardiera en el estómago. Era deslumbrante y abrumador y Marinette no estaba segura de cuánto podía evitar, dejando que todo ese fuego se apoderara de ella.

-Déjate, princesa.- La voz de Chat era suave, tan suave y su lengua estaba caliente contra ella y...

Con un grito, Marinette arqueó sus caderas del colchón, rodándolas contra la boca de Chat mientras la onda de pura felicidad se apoderaba de ella.

Chat limpió con impaciencia el lío que hizo entre sus piernas, disfrutando el sonido de sus gemidos. Ahora, esto era una canción verdaderamente dulce de la sirena.

-Así que esto fue suficiente para hacerte...- La voz de Chat murió en su garganta cuando vio exactamente qué estaba haciendo exactamente.

-¿Algo mal?- Marinette preguntó con una voz áspera y Chat todavía tenía que imaginar cómo alguien podía parecer tan inocente mientras jugaba con sus pechos.

-Cariño, por amor de Neptuno, deja de hacer eso!

-¿Por qué?- Sus manos se detuvieron. -Se siente bien. ¿Es porque no te gusta mi pecho?

-Creo -dijo Chat mientras se movía para estar por encima de ella y apartar las manos-, ya es hora de mostrar lo que siento por tu pecho.

El pequeño jadeo que Marinette le dio cuando empezó a chuparse el pecho le hizo sonreír. Con suavidad, se mordió el pezón, luego le pasó la lengua suavemente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de moverse hacia el otro, un fuerte agarre en su cabello le hizo avanzar. Parecía que su sirena prefería tener toda su atención.

A Marinette le encantaba el sabor de sus labios y le encantaba especialmente cuando podía saborearse también. El beso era una sensación tan maravillosa y lamentó profundamente que ella no capturara sus labios antes. Marinette envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, empujando los pantalones lo mejor que pudo. Ella tarareo contra sus labios una vez que tuvo éxito, pasando sus pies hasta sus piernas. Era mucho mejor sentir su piel contra la suya.

Chat no quería soltar los labios, pero quería mimarla adecuadamente. Marinette hizo un ruido de protesta cuando él rompió el beso, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó una vez que comenzó a llenarla con besos. Marinette soltó una risita mientras rozaba sus labios contra cada centímetro de su rostro. Sus párpados, sus mejillas, su frente. Luego bajó la cabeza, acariciándole el cuello. Podía oler el mar junto con algo simplemente... Marinette. Él presionó un beso de la boca abierta allí, antes de chupar suavemente en su piel. A él le gustaba pensar que la marcaba, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que su delicada piel estuviera magullada.

-Chat...- gimió mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello.

-Marinette.- Se levantó de nuevo, usando sus brazos como palancas mientras la miraba a los ojos. -¿Qué pasa, dulce princesa?

-Todavía necesito... algo. No estoy segura de qué, pero algo falta. Y todavía estoy muy húmeda entre las piernas. -Admitió un tono rosado que le coloreaba las mejillas-.

-Está bien, cariño.- Él asintió mientras pasaba su pulgar sobre su mejilla. -Voy a hacer algo. Y si sientes dolor, dímelo y nos detendremos en ese segundo. ¿Sí?

-Sí, capitán -dijo con una risita.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella un segundo, Chat abrió las piernas una vez más. Él envolvió un brazo firmemente alrededor de su cintura y luego se empujó dentro de ella.

Marinette soltó otro grito de placer. Esto era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba, lo que quería, una sensación de completa. Todas esas sensaciones que ella nunca había conocido era capaz de sentir. Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Chat, ella le instó a moverse más rápido. Lentamente, aumentó el ritmo, haciendo imposible que ella se reprimiera de gritar de placer. Ella era ruidosa y ella no podía importar menos, si ella tenía que ser honesta. Apoyándose en sus cabellos de oro, Marinette lo acercó de nuevo y dejó que sus gemidos fueran tragados por los besos.

El fuego comenzó a construirse de nuevo en la boca de su estómago, pero mucho más fuerte que antes. Se preguntó si Chat lo sentía también, listo para quemarlos vivos de adentro hacia afuera. Y juntos. Siempre juntos. El pensamiento parecía bastante agradable.

-Marinette.- La voz de Chat era áspera mientras acunaba su cara en sus manos. -Por favor, córrete.

En este punto, su cuerpo parecía mucho más lúcido que su cerebro mientras una oleada de placer la empapaba de arriba abajo, haciéndola rodar sus caderas de la cama, casi estrellándolas dolorosamente contra Chat y sosteniéndose sobre sus hombros como su vida. Él siguió el ejemplo, llenándola de algo cálido y mordiéndose los labios para no cazar ballenas tanto como ella.

Marinette cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, su cuerpo entero quedó lánguido al respirar pesadamente. Chat salió de ella y se estrelló junto a ella. Después de que su respiración se calmó un poco Marinette rodó en su lado sólo para encontrar a Chat en una posición similar, mirándola con brillantes ojos verdes. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, él la acercó más hasta que estuvieran pecho a pecho. Marinette levantó una mano, acariciándole la mejilla y besándole la nariz.

-Gracias.- Sus palabras le hicieron sonreír

-Lo que sea por ti, princesa.

Levantó la manta desechada y la levantó, cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Buenas noches Marinette -dijo y le besó la frente. -Dulces sueños.

-Buenas noches, Chat -respondió ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Se sentía como un paraíso. Cálido, seguro y amoroso. Y mientras el éxtasis del placer de antes era maravilloso, este sentimiento de paz y pertenencia era igualmente asombroso.

 _Podría acostumbrarme a esto_ , pensó Marinette con una sonrisa antes de que sus pesados párpados cayeran llevándola a dormir.

...

Notas: Bueno, lo bueno es que la escena del piano es probablemente una de las mejores cosas que he escrito. La mala noticia es que soy una mierda en la escritura de smut, lo siento.


	17. Secuelas

Notas: Tengan algo de fluff antes de que la mierda se haga real

...

Chat nunca creyó realmente que el paraíso fuera real. Al menos, no hasta que se despertó disfrutando del calor, rodeado de un encantador perfume de mar y dulzura y con un pecho presionado contra el suyo, con los corazones palpitando en armonía. Con una sonrisa, apretó la cintura de Marinette y abrió los ojos lentamente. Fue recibido por aquellos ojos brillantes y azules que lo miraban y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días, mi capitán -susurró, poniendo un pequeño beso en su clavícula-. Chat intentó y no pudo ocultar la satisfacción que sentía al oír las palabras de mi capitán.

-Buenos días a ti también, princesa -dijo, quitándole un mechón de cabello rebelde. Frunciendo el ceño, se dio cuenta de que era más largo y brillante... oh. Era el amanecer pasado. Estaba de vuelta en su forma de sirena.

Marinette no parecía importarle. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y rozó sus labios contra su mandíbula, colocando besos de plumas suaves a lo largo de él. Para su sorpresa, incluso envolvió sus aletas alrededor de sus tobillos y pies. Chat sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, haciéndole mirar hacia arriba. Él besó su frente, luego su nariz y finalmente sus labios. Marinette sonrió contra sus labios, apenas consiguió devolver el afecto adecuadamente.

-¿Me imagino que dormiste bien? -preguntó Chat, arrastrando los dedos por su columna vertebral.

-Siempre duermo maravillosamente cuando estoy en tus brazos -señaló antes de acariciarle el cuello-. Vamos a dormir un poco más.

Oh, cómo deseaba hacer eso. De hecho, lo único que quería en ese momento era no salir nunca de su cama. Sólo deseaba acostarse con su dulce Marinette en los brazos, besando a los demás y tomando el uno al otro. Pero habría sido el cuarto día en que desapareció de cubierta y era demasiado.

-Lo deseo. Pero tengo que volver a mí deber de capitán. Me he aflojado demasiado -explicó, apartando una de sus manos de su cuello y besando el interior de su muñeca-.

Marinette lanzó un gemido de protesta y ocultó su rostro en el costado de su cuello, inhalando bruscamente, luego suspirando.

-¿Volverás pronto a verme?

-Tan pronto como pueda, cariño.

-Bien.- Gimió molesta, luego tomó su cara y lo besó, chupando su labio inferior por buena medida. -¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez esta noche?

-¿Qué?...- preguntó, aunque ella adivinó la respuesta. Marinette le dio una palmada juguetona.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Cuando pones tu triste cosa en mí, así que ya no está triste. Y se siente increíble.-Chat gimió.

-Por favor, por amor de Neptuno, llámalo pene -le suplicó, golpeándose la frente-. -Y lo que hicimos, cariño, se llama hacer el amor.

-Hacer el amor- reflexionó, mirando hacia el techo. -Suena tan maravilloso como se sentía.

Chat tenía que mantener la presunción de sus rasgos. Se sentía maravillosa. Logró hacerla sentirse maravillosa. Estaba orgulloso de eso, claro, pero estaba bastante satisfecho con el hecho de que lo disfrutara tanto que quería repetirlo. Bueno, no se negará si le pide que lo haga de nuevo.

-Volveré a ti tan pronto como pueda, ¿bien, princesa?- Él besó su frente, entonces de mala gana salió de la cama y comenzó a ponerse la ropa.

Su herida se sentía como si ni siquiera hubiera estado allí. Miró hacia abajo, notando que había roto sus puntos de sutura, pero no sintió ningún dolor, sin embargo. Se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con los poderes curativos de Marinette.

-¿Quieres que te traiga a la bañera? -preguntó, volviéndose hacia la sirena que aún estaba acostada en su cama.

-No- suspiró alegremente mientras tomaba una de las almohadas y la abrazaba de cerca. -Me quedaré un poco más en estas sábanas suaves, rodeadas de tu olor.

Parpadeando, Chat decidió que era una visión que despertaría alegremente a todas las mañanas.

...

Había muchos tipos de sonrisas que el Capitán Noir mostró durante su vida. Una irónica, una cruel, una burlona, una demoníaca, quizás incluso enloquecida en algún momento. Pero nunca ninguno de los miembros de la tripulación vio en sus labios una sonrisa tan egoísta y auto-satisfecha. Y en la forma en que se pavoneaba, nadie habría adivinado que casi murió pocos días antes.

En cuanto al capitán Noir, bueno, él no podía dar menos follas sobre las miradas extrañas y perturbadas que su equipo le estaba dando. No había nada que pudiera menospreciar su espíritu después de anoche. Una vez que llegó a la cubierta principal, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de respirar el olor salado, cuando Nino puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro y lo arrastró a un lado.

-Chat- suspiró, mirando a su mejor amigo con una mirada extraña.-Sabes, he sido tu amigo más antiguo y confiable.

-Eso es correcto.- Chat entrecerró sus ojos. ¿A dónde iba con eso?

-Y sabes que mostré mi apoyo incondicional a través de todos tus esquemas y planes casi suicidas, ¿verdad?

-Si, lo haces

-Y que sigo siendo tu compañero más querido y seguiré apoyándote y seré leal a ti, ¿verdad?- Chat asintió, curiosamente. -Entonces tendré que ser completamente sincero aquí.

Con una mirada solemne, Nino pone sus manos en los hombros de Chat.

-Compa, te estoy juzgando tan jodidamente duro.

El rubio pareció sorprendido. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

-Prostitutas, no. Bonitas hijas de mercaderes que deciden rebelarse y coquetear con el pirata más espantoso de los Siete Mares, no. Altas magníficas altas damas que podrías haber secuestrado durante los paseos, no. -Nino gesticuló salvajemente. -Pero monstruo marino que casi te arrastró a tu muerte y hace un banquete de carne humana, ¿si? Neptuno sea bueno para mi pobre corazón, ¿por qué...?

-Ella es adorable.- Chat soltó antes de que pudiera detenerse. -Y amable. Y el ser más maravilloso que he visto. Y así, tan dulce. Y... -Nino agitó frenéticamente las manos delante del rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Basta con tus discursos de enamorados. Ya tenía que oírte llamarla, cito 'la luna que brilla en la noche oscura de mi vida'. Seriamente compa, si hubieras fracasado como pirata podrías haber sido un poeta. Por favor, dime que fue una sola vez. -Nino estaba casi suplicando en este momento.

-No, no lo fue- dijo Chat, honestamente. Si Marinette le pidiera otra vez que hiciera el amor con ella o la comiera fuera o cualquier otra cosa, de ninguna manera en el infierno se negaría.

-Voy a necesitar tanto ron para esto.

...

Chat estaba en el camino de vuelta a su camarote, después de un día terriblemente largo, cuando tropezó con Plagg. Literalmente. Chat le lanzó una mirada de regaño mientras el gato estaba ocupado mirándolo por interrumpir su sueño.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Chat seguía frunciendo el ceño al gato. -¿Dónde en el mundo donde estás que es tan hilarante?

Plagg le dirigió una mirada aguda.

Una vez que la realización se ahogó en Chat, el pirata gimió en disgusto.

-Estas consiguiendo Camembert por esto, desvergonzada pequeña mierda. -Chat se fue a su camarote mientras el gato seguía rodando por el suelo, divertido.

Chat se apresuró en su camarote, cerrando la puerta y apoyando su espalda contra ella, haciendo una nota mental para comprobar dónde está Plagg durante el anochecer. Respiró profundamente, pero lo perdió tan pronto como vio la vista ante él.

Marinette se inclinaba sobre su escritorio, ofreciéndole un maravilloso panorama de su hermoso culo. Por supuesto que tenía que estar desnuda. De jodido camino. Al oírlo, miró por encima de su hombro con esa sonrisa radiante de la suya.

-¡Chat!- Exclamó alegremente y oh, mierda.

Chat necesitaba un enorme poder de voluntad, para no deshacer sus pantalones y tomarla así, inclinada sobre su estudio. Se abofeteó mentalmente. No, no hará nada hasta que ella lo pida. Como si lo hubiera oído, Marinette se acercó a él, tomó su mano y lo acercó a la mesa. Para sorpresa de Chat, había un libro abierto.

-No sé qué es esto- declaró mientras señalaba el libro. -Pero tiene que ser la cosa más hermosa que he visto nunca. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Chat dejó sus ojos hacer, como si tratara de memorizar cada detalle. Lo que técnicamente estaba haciendo.

-No, no lo sé. Podría fácilmente darte otra opción -contestó él, haciendo reír a Marinette-.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó ella con curiosidad, sus ojos volvieron a la mesa.

-Es un libro. -La explicación sólo parecía confundir su futuro. -Es una cosa en la que escribimos sobre diferentes temas.

-¿Así que nos habla de los humanos? Marinette se animó.

-Sí, supongo. Puedes leerlo, si quieres.

-¿Leerlo?- Ella inclinó su cabeza, mirándolo con ojos curiosos y curiosos.

-No sabes, ¿verdad?- Chat supo la respuesta de su reacción, pero ella quería asegurarse.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con el suelo. Viendo eso, Chat levantó su barbilla suavemente y le dio un beso casto en los labios, casi tranquilizándola.

-¿Te gustaría aprender a leer, princesa?- Nada hizo que Chat se sintiera más feliz que la mirada de deleite que cruzaba sus facciones.


	18. Liberar a las sirenas

Capítulo 18: Liberar a las sirenas

Notas: Mentí, aquí hay más fluff. La verdadera mierda está bajando el próximo capítulo.

(Ver el final del capítulo para más notas.)

…

De las muchas maneras en que el Capitán Noir se imaginaba que iba a ser la noche, enseñar a Marinette a leer no era una de ellas. No es que se quejara. Estaba acurrucado debajo de una manta con Marinette, señalando las letras del libro que había en su regazo. Él escogió un libro de poesía simple porque sería más fácil para Marinette seguir las letras de las estrofas cortas en lugar de frases complejas.

-Y éste es ...- Marinette hizo una mueca, estrechando los ojos hacia el libro. -¿N?

-Es M. Como en la primera letra de tu nombre, princesa -explicó pacientemente, poniéndole un brazo alrededor del hombro.

Marinette soltó un gemido frustrado. Habían estado haciendo esto durante horas y ella todavía no sabía las letras. A ella le gustaba pensar que era una alumna rápida, pero este desafío parecía invalidar su creencia.

-Esto es tan tonto- se quejó, -la mitad de estas cosas ni siquiera tienen ningún sentido. Y algunos de ellos son demasiado parecidos. Por ejemplo la v y la w. ¿Por qué uno necesita los dos de todos modos? Marinette cruzó los brazos molesto con las molestias del aprendizaje del alfabeto.

Chat suspiró, tratando de pensar en una buena manera de hacer esto más fácil para ella. Honestamente, no era algo fácil cuando se trataba de sirenas ... espera. El pirata tambaleó, analizando esa posibilidad. Bueno, al menos podría intentarlo.

-Muy bien, cariño. Voy a intentar algo y tienes que prestar mucha atención. Sí?- Marinette asintió con la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

Por un segundo, Chat se preguntó qué diría su tripulación si lo veían haciendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Oh, bueno, no es como si realmente lo vieran. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó.

-A, B, C, D, E, F, G- se sorprendió con lo bien que se acordó de la melodía. -H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P. Q, R, S- esperaba que recordara las pausas en la letra. -T, U, V. W, X, Y, y Z. Ahora, conozco mi ABC.- Se inclinó, más cerca de Marinette. -La próxima vez, ¿no cantarás conmigo?

La mandíbula de Marinette se había quedado floja. Chat se pasa una mano por el pelo nervioso. Claro, estaba lejos de ser un buen cantante, sobre todo al oído de una sirena, pero pensó que enseñarle a través de una canción haría el trabajo fácil. Para su asombro, Marinette tomó su cara y dijo emocionada:

-¡Tu voz es maravillosa!

-¿Lo es?- Chat frunció el ceño. Él sabía que tocar su piano era maravilloso. Había sido su única manera de desatar sus emociones durante muchos, muchos años. ¿Pero su canto? Honestamente, ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que cantó, además de esta noche.

Marinette apenas podía contener su felicidad. -Por favor, tienes que cantar de nuevo.

-Sólo si cantas la canción del ABC conmigo -le ofreció.

-Con alegría.

…

Chat ignoró los susurros. Honestamente, creyó que su tripulación era inteligente, escondiéndose y pensando que no podía oírlos hablar de sus "problemas". Había pensado en cortar sus lenguas, ver si estaban de humor para chismes después de eso. Pero decidió que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Que piensen lo que quieran.

El capitán se dirigía hacia el camarote desde lo alto de la cubierta. Se suponía que era suya, pero prefería utilizarlo para las reuniones de la tripulación principal y la planificación. Y su camarote debajo de la cubierta, lejos del ruido era mejor de todas maneras. Interrumpió sus pasos cuando oyó las voces de su principal tripulación.

-Sé que él era ambicioso, pero esto es ciertamente llevarlo a otro nivel- dijo Kim, claramente divertido. -No toca a ninguna chica en ningún puerto, pero sí viola a las sirenas.- Hubo un sonido fuerte y luego -Ay. Kubdel, ¿por qué fue esto?

-Personalmente, creo que todo lo que haya pasado entre ellos, fue consensual -dijo la voz de Iván-. -La violación no es el estilo de nuestro capitán.

-Todos parecen estar en un gran error aquí. -Max estaba tranquilo, como siempre. -Es físicamente imposible para ellos tener ese tipo de interacción.

-Yo, gracias a la mierda que alguien no tiene la cabeza llena de algas aquí.- Alix dijo en voz alta. -¿Dónde incluso él empujaría su polla? Oye, Lahiffe, ¿qué dices?

-Yo digo -comenzó Nino con un tono que Chat sabía muy bien. -Que estoy demasiado sobrio para esta conversación.

Decidiendo ponerle fin, el capitán entró en la cabina, paseando orgulloso a su asiento.

El único problema que realmente tuvieron fue la munición. Después de dos ataques, de los cuales uno era otro barco pirata, prefieren hacer una recarga que se acabó. Había un largo camino hacia Tortuga.

Chat apretó los dientes al pensarlo. A propósito, eligió la ruta más larga para darle un tiempo de reflexión acerca de cómo podía ayudar a Marinette. No la vendería. Le dolía el corazón al pensar en que se había ido, mientras su sangre se hervía ante la simple consideración de que alguna escoria la tocaba y le hacía daño. Mirando casi distraído a los mapas, Chat se mordió el labio. No sabía cómo todavía, cómo lo hará, pero lo hará. Él cuidará de ella, pase lo que pase.

…

Cuando Chat regresó a su camarote, lo primero que notó fue una hermosa melodía. Dejó de preocuparse por su canto desde anoche. Ella había explicado por qué su voz era inútil fuera del agua. ¿Cómo lo explico de nuevo? La canción de una sirena es inútil fuera del agua, del mismo modo que las alas de un pájaro son inútiles debajo de ella. Cuando entró en la habitación, Chat fue sorprendido por la vista.

Por un lado, Marinette llevaba ropa. Bueno, la ropa, era decir mucho. Llevaba una camisa desabrochada, que era terriblemente grande en su pequeño cuerpo y, sin embargo, parecía maravillosa. Estaba sentada en una de las ventanas grandes todavía, los últimos rayos de la puesta de sol haciendo resplandecer su cabello. Chat soltó un pequeño jadeo y se acercó en silencio, deseando no molestarla.

-Good journey, love, time to go -la voz divina de Marinette resonaba con los ojos fijos en el horizonte. -I checked your teeth and warmed your toes. In the horizon I see them coming for you.

Chat no estaba seguro de qué hacer, una vez que la alcanzó. No quería molestarla, pero tampoco quería asustarla. Para su sorpresa, fue Marinette quien actuó. Sin darse la vuelta, ella tomó su mano y la colocó en su hombro, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

-The mermaid grace, the forever call, beauty in spyglass on an old man's porch- Chat besa la parte superior de su cabeza mientras ella seguía cantando.- The mermaids you turned loose brought back your tears.

Suspirando alegremente, el pirata colocó otro beso, esta vez contra su sien. Luego, levantó un mechón de pelo oscuro y también le dio un vistazo. Marinette apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, su voz temblaba ligeramente. Bajó la cabeza, rozando sus labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja. Esta vez, ella jadeó, la melodía perdiendo su ritmo. Con una mano, se volvió para mirarlo.

-Interrumpiste mi canción- dijo ella con una mueca.

-Mis disculpas, cariño. No es mi intención en absoluto.

-Fue una de mis canciones favoritas también. Deberías compensarme por eso. -Tal vez él la alucinó, pero Chat podía haber jurado que había una sensación de burla en sus palabras.

-¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?- Preguntó, una sonrisa burlona formándose en sus labios.

-Oh- ella rió mientras envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. -Podría tener un par de ideas.

…

-¿Estás segura de que el grito vino desde esta dirección? -Juleka miró a la hermana de cola roja con una mirada escéptica.

-Sí. Había sido pocos días, pero ..

-Pero esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. -Duusu le dirigió una mirada a Juleka mientras envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Tikki, que parecía bastante perturbado por toda la prueba.

-Sugiero que ...

-Cállate- Alya ordenó, haciendo que los otros cinco la miraran sorprendidos. -Escucha.

Tomó menos de un segundo para que reconocieran la canción. Pero era la voz que conocían bien. Estaba débil y lejana, pero estaba allí.

Alya fue la primera en batir sus aletas y empezar a nadar, guiada por casi susurros. Los otros siguieron rápidamente antes de que el sonido pudiera ser restringido.

-Vamos, Marinette. Sólo espera un poco más.

…

Notas: La canción de ABC fue registrada realmente por primera vez en 1835, pero la melodía es del siglo XVIII. Por lo tanto, no hay demasiado tiempo.

La canción cantada por Marinette en este capítulo pertenece a Nightwish con el título de Turn Loose the Mermaids. Un temazo la verdad os la recomiendo


	19. Vengan todas vuestras doncellas

Capítulo 19: Vengan todas vuestras doncellas

Notas: Si quieres matarme toma un número y espera en la cola :)

(Ver el final del capítulo para más notas.)

* * *

The Swampy Cove era el nombre más estúpido que se le podía haber ocurrido para la pequeña isla en la que habían escondido las municiones, pero había decidido dejar que un Iván borracho tuviera el placer de nombrarlo. Bueno, podría haber sido peor. Sin duda era mejor que la Laguna de camarones. En cuanto a la munición, bueno, era un hábito de Chat. Tenía unas islas pequeñas y despobladas donde decidió hacer pequeños almacenes. Munición, comida, medicina. Él los había marcado, porque le gustaba estar preparado. Nunca sabías cuándo un lugar así sería útil. Cuando una batalla terminaría mal y podrían estar demasiado lejos de cualquier puerto.

-¿Adónde vas?- Marinette levantó los ojos del libro que estaba tratando de leer y lo miró.

-Tenemos que hacer un reabastecimiento- dijo, poniéndose el sombrero cuando una idea cruzó su mente. -¿Quieres venir? No has estado fuera por un tiempo.

La sirena sonrió y sus aletas se crisparon de alegría.

-Sí, me encantaría.

Chat torció una sonrisa, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. Suspiró, casi molesto.

-Tengo que atarte las manos, cariño. A la tripulación no le gustará si traigo una sirena cerca del agua sin ninguna medida de precaución. -Honestamente, no le gustaba pensar en hacerle eso a ella de nuevo, pero no le dieron otra opción si quería traer ella afuera.

-Está bien- se encogió de hombros, dejando el libro a un lado. Ella realmente quería salir y sentir la brisa del mar en su cabello.

-Bueno, princesa, ¿cómo te sientes con las ataduras de seda?

...

La roca de granito no era demasiado grande, por lo que las sirenas no podían hacer mucho más que mirar desde atrás, una a la vez.

-Ese debe ser el barco más impresionante que he visto- dijo Alya una vez que regresó bajo el agua. -Y he visto mi parte justa de ellos.

-He contado más de treinta cañones. Un barco tan grande también tiene un gran equipo - agregó Duusu.

-Y son piratas- escupió Tikki.

-Así que no vamos a atacar directamente- concluyó Juleka.

-¿Tal vez deberíamos cantar? Las seis tendrían un buen efecto en todos ellos, ¿no? -Rose intervino.

-No -gruñó Alya amenazadoramente-. -No quiero que estén adormecidos. Quiero que tiemblen de miedo cuando hunda los colmillos en ellos por atreverse a llevar a Marinette lejos de nosotras.

-Además, es una mala estrategia atacar a ese barco- agregó Tikki. -Queremos recuperar a Marinette, ese es el objetivo principal. Y prefiero hacerlo, cuando esté segura de que lo conseguiremos.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos, sólo ...

-Chicas, tal vez quieran ver esto- la voz de Emilie salió de la superficie.

Las otras cinco sirenas nadaron y se asomaron al agua. Botes. Los botes en el agua. Y en uno de ellos, podían ver una cola rosada. Las seis hermanas sonrieron. Parece que el destino les era bueno en ese día.

-Dejen que avancen un poco. Se dirigen hacia el pantano, ¿verdad? -pregunta Juleka.

-Sí lo hacen. Vamos a seguirlos. -Tikki se volvió hacia Emilie y Rose. -Quédense aquí.

-¿Qué?- Emilie gritó mientras Rose dejaba escapar lo más cercano a un chillido indignado.

-Pero no es justo -protestó el más joven-. Queremos ayudar.

-Lo sabemos- agregó Juleka, abrazando a Rose. -Pero no son sirenas. No podemos arriesgarte a perderte también.

Las dos rubias se miraron y dejaron caer los hombros. La discusión había terminado. Las sirenas más viejas se volvieron a nadar, pero no sin un comentario de Duusu acerca de lo repugnante que era el agua del pantano.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí -objetó Rose cuando las viejas sirenas se perdieron de vista.

-Pero ellas dijeron ...

-Lo sé- la joven sirena cruzó los brazos y suspiró. -Pero ella es mi hermana también y quiero ayudarla. Yo también voy.

-¡Rose, espera!- Emilie trató de alcanzarla, pero ya se había ido.

...

Nino se preguntaba a veces sobre el 'que si...?' en su vida. ¿Y si no fuera un pirata? ¿Y si no dependiera tanto del ron? ¿Qué pasaría si Iván no se hubiera dormido y lo hubiera dejado remando solo en el maldito bote en las aguas pantanosas? Él se preguntó especialmente sobre lo último. Remar un bote era difícil como parecía. Remar un bote solo, mientras que un hombre dos cabezas más alto y cuatro veces más pesado que uno dormía dentro del bote, era mucho más complicado.

-Yo, ho, ho y una botella de ron-tarareo Nino, tratando de sincronizar la melodía con los ronquidos de Iván para divertirse.

Una risita lo interrumpió. Con el ceño fruncido, miró hacia abajo ya la izquierda, su monóculo casi cayó. Apoyado en el lado de su barco, casual como le plazca, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Sus cabellos brillaban en tonos marrones y rojos y sus ojos avellana brillaban con malicia.

-Buena voz que tienes, guapo.- Nino nunca había sentido una atracción tan fuerte como cuando la oyó hablar. Trató de decir algo, pero sólo charlatanería salió de su boca, haciéndola reír. -¿Cuál es el problema, sólo puedes pronunciar oraciones coherentes cuando cantas?

-No- se las arregló para decir al fin, sacudiendo su cabeza.- Es sólo que tu belleza me dejó sin palabras.

Se echó a reír, haciendo que Nino hiciera una mueca.

-Vamos, no podría haber sido tan malo.- Eso es lo que sucede cuando él aprende a coquetear con Chat.

-Lo fue -dijo la muchacha, pero sus labios se curvaron-. Pero voy a dejarlo pasar esta vez.

Ella apoyó su barbilla en su palma, moviendo su otra mano para empujar el tobillo de Nino. El pirata tragó saliva al ver su pecho desnudo.

-Estoy buscando a una hermana mía.- Ella inclinó su cabeza. -¿La viste, por casualidad?

-¿Hermana? Quiero decir que recordaría si alguna vez vi a alguien... Los ojos de Nino divisaron lo que parecía una cola naranja. -... Como tú.

Mierda, esa era una sirena. Otra. Instintivamente, Nino buscó su botella de ron, luego se dio cuenta, horrorizado, que no había traído una. Necesitaba una buena dosis de alcohol para tratar con esta hermosa mujer y sus ojos traviesos y... oh. Oh no. Bueno, parecía que era el momento de avergonzarse. ¿Era el destino jugando un cruel chiste para juzgar a su mejor amigo tan duro?

-¿Cuál es el problema, marinero? -preguntó la sirena, mirándolo a través de las pestañas. -¿El tiburón comió tu lengua?

-La sirena lo hizo -dijo Nino antes de que pudiera detenerse.

La sirena en cuestión sonrió, enderezando la espalda.

-Usted es muy lindo. Podría conservarte. Ni siquiera te comeré demasiado pronto.

-Uh, hola... de nuevo. Sirena. Señorita sirena, Nino se rió nerviosamente. -Apreciaría si ese" pronto "sería nunca.

La sirena cerró los ojos, su sonrisa se volvió de bromas a algo mucho más siniestro.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

Nino soltó un grito de horror. Justo delante de sus ojos, ese ser magnífico se convirtió en un monstruo de pelaje azul de pelo de algas marinas. Y esos colmillos no parecían seductores.

-¡Me gustabas más cuando estabas de la otra forma! -gritó el pirata, haciendo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza y golpeando la sirena con una paleta. -¡Vete a la mierda de mi bote!

Los gritos alertaron a los otros miembros de la tripulación y también despertaron a Iván. Nino nunca se dio cuenta de lo lejos que habían caído.

-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Iván soñoliento, ahogando un bostezo, y luego ayudó cuando Nino le dio dos palas.

-¡Rema, rema aleja este maldito bote de los malditos monstruos marinos! -gritó mientras golpeaba la sirena de nuevo.

Desde algún lugar, Chat ordenó en voz alta que todo el mundo llegara a tierra. Fue entonces cuando todos los infiernos se soltaron.

...

Uno no aprendió a amar a los pantanos hasta que un montón de monstruos marinos mortales y sedientos de sangre deciden atacarte y cualquier parche de tierra es una bendición. Chat hizo una mueca mientras golpeaba una de las sirenas. Para su horror, el corte se cerró en cuestión de segundos, como si ni siquiera estuviera allí. El capitán maldijo entre dientes. Mal día para dejar las armas a bordo. Un muy jodido mal día. Ya habían perdido tres hombres antes de que pudieran llegar a tierra y otro durante la lucha en tierra. Parecía una pelea perdida si tenía que ser honesto. Fue un juego de quien cedió primero quién se cansó primero. Pero incluso con once de ellos y cuatro sirenas, las probabilidades no parecían estar a su favor.

Distraídamente, Chat pensó que, si sólo hubiera sido él, habría dejado que ganaran. Si hubiera sido sólo él, habría dejado que lo mataran y llevaran a Marinette en paz. Ella sería libre y con una razón plausible también, porque después de todo, un pirata no podía luchar contra un montón de sirenas. Pero no estaba solo. Y no sacrificaría los miembros de su tripulación y a su mejor amigo por nada. No era su derecho sellar su destino. Por ahora tenía que luchar y esperar un milagro.

Detrás de él, Marinette temblaba. Con toda honestidad, pensó que sus hermanas se habían olvidado de ella. Y un lado poco egoísta de ella realmente deseaba que lo hicieran. Ella fue una decepción, después de todo. ¿Qué bien les hizo cuando fracasó en su prueba y luego dejo capturarse. En cierto modo, esquivó ser asesinada por sus fracasos al ser capturada. No esperaba que vinieran en su auxilio.

Pero toda esta situación iba a terminar en estragos si ella no interfiriera de alguna manera. Sin embargo, ella no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sus gritos serían inútiles y ella no podía moverse. No cuando sus manos todavía estaban atadas y ella estaba asentada en medio de la pequeña isla, rodeada de piratas. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el costado donde Alya logró agarrar otro, arrastrándolo a su destino. Parecía más feliz de lo que Marinette la había visto. El agua verde del pantano comenzó fácilmente a cambiar su sombra a una roja. El estómago de Marinette se revolvió. Miró hacia el lado de nuevo, donde Chat se movió para recuperar la espada del pirata muerto. No notó que una de sus hermanas se acercaba a él.

Con un grito, Marinette se dejó caer hacia delante y agarrarle el tobillo, arrastrándolo hacia atrás lo mejor que pudo. Saltó hacia atrás, apenas logró escapar de lo que habría sido un agarre mortal de una sirena. Sus miradas se encontraron.

 _Ten cuidado,_ le rogó con los ojos. No sabía a dónde se dirigía esta batalla, pero una cosa de la que estaba segura era que no quería que Chat muriera. No quería que nadie muriera, pero era demasiado tarde para eso. El rubio asintió y se movió para ayudar a Nino, que parecía estar atrapado en una batalla sin esperanza con Alya.

Marinette vio por el rabillo del ojo algo que cambiaba. Ella volvió la cabeza y los ojos azules se encontraron con los de color gris. La gente no podía distinguir a las sirenas, pero Marinette sí. Después de todo, eran sus hermanas. La mirada de Tikki la atravesaba. Marinette sabía que estaba analizando algo. Luego los profundos ojos se movieron a Chat por unos segundos, luego de nuevo a ella. Tikki dio un breve silbido, haciendo que Marinette retrocediera, antes de desaparecer bajo el agua.

Marinette empezó a morder las esposas de su mano. Necesitaba detener todo este desastre y no podía hacerlo sin moverse correctamente. Malditos nudos. Eran de seda, pero muy bien atada. Vamos, vamos, vamos.

-Pst, Marinette -dijo la sirena de ojos azules.

-¿Rose? -preguntó incrédula. ¿Qué demonios hacía Rose aquí? ¡No era una sirena!

-Sí. ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! -exclamó el más joven-. Espera, te ayudaré.

La sirena rubia se arrastró un poco por la arena, logrando llegar a Marinette y procediendo a desatar sus ataduras.

-Rose, regresa al agua, esto es demasiado peligroso...

-Vamos a volver al agua juntas, sólo espera un segundo.- Ella sacó la lengua en la concentración, hasta unos segundos más tarde, cuando los nudos se deshizo. -Voila.

Marinette giró sus manos, feliz de estar finalmente libre. Es hora de detener esta locura. Pero antes de eso, tuvo que enviar a Rose de regreso al agua. Quería que estuviera a salvo.

-Vamos, Mari, vamos.

-Oh no. No te vas a ir a ninguna parte.- Lo siguiente que Marinette supo era un duro golpe en la espalda y el polvo en su rostro. Apoyándose de nuevo en sus manos, se mordió la lengua para no gritar en la escena frente a ella. Sus hermanas se detuvieron e incluso lo que quedaba de los piratas estaba en estado de shock. Marinette reconoció al pirata. Fue la misma que la ató al mástil.

-Está bien, perras del mar, escuchen aquí- el pirata rugió, alto y claro sobre el silencio que había caído sobre ellos. Alya descubrió sus dientes. Las aletas de Juleka se movían nerviosamente. Y el corazón de Marinette estaba a punto de saltar fuera de su pecho. -Acérquese más y la enana perderá la cabeza.

Las uñas de Marinette se clavaron en el suelo. No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada. Buscó los ojos en busca de Chat, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera convencerlo sin palabras de que ordenara al otro pirata que liberara a Rose. Cuando lo vio, parecía dispuesto a decir algo. Fue entonces cuando Juleka se movió.

A los ojos de Marinette, estaba en cámara lenta. El pirata se movió más hacia tierra, lanzando a Rose y poniendo una daga a través de su pecho. Sus hermanas chillaron y Marinette se les unió con sus propios gritos. Vagamente, ella registró a Chat diciendo algo a lo largo de las líneas de -¿Qué diablos, Kubdel?

Vagamente, Marinette oyó el chirrido que se intensificaba y los piratas corriendo alrededor, pero todo en lo que podía concentrarse era Rose. Ella se arrastró lo mejor que pudo a su hermana, tirando de su cabeza en su regazo. Los hermosos ojos azules de Rose estaban vacíos ahora. Marinette quería llorar, pero ninguna lágrima caería.

-Rose- susurró, esperando que tal vez, con un asombro, su hermana lograra curarse a sí misma.

Dulce Rose. No merecía quedarse allí, muerta en un charco de sangre. Y fue culpa de Marinette. Si ella hubiera sido más rápida y la hubiera empujado en el agua a tiempo. Si no hubiera dejado su estúpida cola capturar por piratas para empezar, Rose seguiría viva.

-Lo siento mucho.- Su susurro se perdió en la carnicería que la rodeaba, pero a Marinette no le importaba. Sólo quería quedarse con Rose. Tenía que llevarla al agua. Actual agua de mar clara. Ella merecía mucho más que agua verde, sucia y ensangrentada.

Un grito resonó en el fondo y lo siguiente que Marinette supo era un sonido fuerte. Se cubrió la cara y trató de proteger a Rose con su cuerpo. Cuando levantó la vista, lo único que pareció hacer fue agitar las aguas y hacer que sus hermanas se reagruparan. Juleka parecía más asesina de lo que Marinette la había visto. Ella casi se lanzó, pero Tikki la detuvo. Susurró algo al otro, luego todos se volvieron hacia ella.

Marinette contuvo el aliento. Las cuatro sirenas se volvieron hacia ella, los ojos fríos como el hielo. Y luego un coro de silbidos amenazadores:

 _Traidora. No vales la pena salvar._

Se volvieron la cola y nadaron lejos, dejando a dos hermanas muertas detrás.

-¿Se han ido?

-Sí- Marinette se encontró diciendo. -Se fueron.

...

Marinette estaba entumecida. Apenas se registró cuando Chat le preguntó cómo debían enterrar a Rose y respondió escasamente, en un susurro roto. Las lágrimas parecían congeladas en algún lugar dentro de ella cuando Rose se instaló suavemente en el agua, su roto cuerpo manchado de sangre se convirtió en espuma blanca. De vuelta al mar, donde realmente pertenecía. No podía ni siquiera recordar nada más después de eso, además de que de alguna manera, ahora estaba en la cabina del capitán, en la cama.

Todavía no podía procesarlo. Su dulce hermana Rose, que jugaba con los delfines y trenzaba su pelo y sacaban juntas pequeños tesoros encontrados en los naufragios.

 _Ida._

 _Todo por ti. Eres estúpida, estúpida sirena. Tenían que atraparte. Tenías que ser una ingenua, una medusa idiota, ¿no? Y mira a donde conduce esa ingenuidad. Son piratas. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Misericordia?_

-Marinette?- Chat sonaba preocupado. No, no. No estaba preocupado. Deja de engañarte con esa idea, estúpida sirena.

-No te atrevas a decir mi nombre -dijo en un susurro frío-. -No debería haberte dicho mi nombre.

La ira comenzó a llenar su corazón. ¿Qué tan estúpida podía conseguir, confiar en un pirata así? Apretó los dientes con una mano apoyada en el hombro.

-Quítame las manos de encima. Ahora.- Su voz temblaba y Marinette se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, pero todavía esperaba que ella sonara lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacer que se alejara.

-Yo... lo siento.

-Lo sientes.- La sirena se echó a reír. -Por supuesto que lo eres. El pirata, tan cariñoso, siente lástima por el pobre monstruo marino, ¿no es así?- Parecía que acababa de darle una bofetada. Bueno. Quería demostrarle que no era tan tonta como él creía que era.

-Mira, me importa...

-¡Deja de decir eso!- Gritó, volviéndose hacia él completamente. -Dejar de mentirme; ¿cuánto de un idiota crees que debo creer todavía? -Si las lágrimas no estaban a punto de llegar, las olas de ira ciertamente midieron la oportunidad de asumir el control.

-¡Sólo déjame en paz!- Continuó. -O mátame y acabar con eso. Toma todas las escamas y el cabello que necesitas y deja de fingir que te importa. -Ella lo miró, tomando alegría por el hecho de que se veía tan perturbado. -Vamos, pirata, prueba lo mal que estás y mátame ya!

No lo hizo. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Y dolía tanto, mucho más.

* * *

Notas: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Con toda seriedad, tantas cosas están llegando. Más Alix, entre los miembros de la tripulación no todo es sol, problema de confianza, angustia, drama. Oh boy.


	20. Lagrimas de sirena

Capítulo 20: Lágrimas de sirena

Notas: Aquí viene esa angustia. Por cierto, chicos... hay algunos... anuncios en este capítulo. Y una... cosa importante que pasa/pasaran, así que mantengan los ojos abiertos.

(Ver el final del capítulo para más notas.)

* * *

Los pasos de Chat Noir eran agraciados, al igual que el animal del que sacó su nombre. Furtivo, letal, orgulloso. Pero no hoy. Estaba caminando tan fuerte, que era más que cierto que sus talones estaban arruinados a estas alturas. En la cubierta, la gente estaba ocupada ocupándose de los mástiles o siendo tratada por Max en una esquina. 17 hombres fueron a Swampy Cove y sólo seis regresaron. Chat se sintió feliz de que todas las personas de su equipo principal sobrevivieran, pero eso no excusaba sus errores. Observando que Max estaba vendando el brazo de Alix, Chat levantó la voz.

-¡Kubdel!- Gritó, atrayendo la atención del pirata. –Sígueme.

Alzando una ceja, siguió al capitán bajo la cubierta. Estaba desierto. Quien no estaba en la cubierta estaba en el dormitorio del otro lado de la nave. Chat se volvió, mirando al pirata. Su mejor tirador; un luchador fantástico. Y una arpía de sangre caliente que saltaba antes de mirar, muy a menudo. Y nunca le había importado realmente, no hasta ahora.

-¿Qué diablos tenías en tu mente, Kubdel? -le ladró enojado.

-Oh, no lo sé. ¿Tal vez... la supervivencia?- La gente podía decir lo que quisieran de ella, pero no era una cobarde. El capitán Noir era un bastardo de temer, pero ella no se intimidaría fácilmente.

-¿De verdad, Kubdel? Decidiste ignorar a los monstruos azules con colmillos y buscar a los peces pequeños que ni siquiera podían dañar a una caballa.

-Oh, ahora eres un experto en sirenas? ¡Lo hice para mantenerlos alejados! -Alix comenzó a perder la paciencia. Cuarenta segundos desde que comenzó la conversación. Un nuevo record.

-Manténte a raya -dijo el capitán sarcásticamente-, y si no hubiera encontrado ese pequeño barril de munición para explotar, ¿sabes lo que habría pasado?

-Nos habrían dejado solos porque vieron que en realidad no les teníamos miedo- respondió obstinadamente, haciéndole bufar burlonamente. Sabía que estaba por encima, pero no le importaba.

-Si por supuesto. Hubieran hecho exactamente eso. No nos enojamos porque matamos a uno de ellos que ni siquiera estaba peleando. No nos habrían hecho pedazos. Esos gritos tenían miedo de nosotros.

-¿Lo sabrías, no es cierto, Noir? -Alix bajó la voz, casi amenazadora. -Tienes afinidad con las sirenas, ¿verdad?

Sin molestarse en darle la oportunidad de responder, salió disparada, dejando a un capitán deslumbrante detrás de ella.

….

Chat suspiró, llamando a la puerta de Nino. Su mejor amigo había sido curado por Max y elegido para retirarse a su cabaña. El capitán no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando Nino abrió la puerta, tragando una botella de ron y dejándolo entrar.

-Dormiré en tu piso, espero que no te importe demasiado- declaró, cruzando los brazos.

-¿De nuevo? -Nino colocó la botella vacía en una mesita. -¿Tu amante te echó de nuevo?- Preguntó, obviamente divertido.

Chat se quedó mirando.

-Sabes- el pirata ajustó su monóculo mientras miraba al rubio. -Ustedes son la pareja más casada que he conocido.

-¿Puedes cerrar la boca, por favor?- Chat se volvió para masajear sus sienes.

No le importaba que no durmiera en su camarote. Le preocupaba que Marinette estuviera gravemente herida y no le dejara ayudar. Chat había perdido la confianza que ella le concedía y él lo odiaba. Podía entenderla, podía. Pero aquel odio en sus ojos cuando le decía todas esas cosas le dolía. Mucho más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

El capitán se movió, con la intención de acostarse un poco, cuando le golpeó un agudo dolor. Chat se tambaleó hacia adelante, presionando una mano contra su pecho. Maldijo entre dientes mientras se apoyaba en una silla para sostenerla.

-Compa, ¿estás bien? ¿Fuiste a chequeo médico? -La voz de Nino estaba llena de preocupación.

Giró su mano sutilmente sobre su hombro y la apretó, Chat se volvió hacia su mejor amigo, murmurando un "Estoy bien". No necesitaba que Nino se preocupara por esto. Probablemente no era nada de todos modos. Poco a poco, el rubio dio unos pasos, luego se apoyó contra la pared, deslizándose hacia abajo y cerrando los ojos. No tardó mucho tiempo en ver un par de ojos azules llenos de tristeza y odio en su visión.

 _Eso no debió suceder. Ojalá pudiera calmar tu dolor, Marinette. Lo siento mucho._

…..

 _-Por favor, déjame que lo cuide -dijo Marinette mientras acunaba al pulpo bebé en sus brazos. -Sólo mientras sana._

- _Marinette- Tikki suspiró exasperadamente. -El pulpo..._

 _-¡Es sólo un bebé! -insistió Marinette, mientras el pulpo envolvió un pequeño tentáculo alrededor de su dedo. -Y fue herido por lo que mató a su madre- señaló la sirena a una herida vendada con algas marinas._

 _Tikki miró a Alya y a Duusu, los únicos que estaban por el momento. La sirena de cola naranja fue la primera en reaccionar._

- _Bueno, supongo que si no termina llenando la cueva con tinta ...- La cara de Marinette se iluminó y ella abrazó al pulpo más cerca de su pecho._

 _-¡Gracias! -le dijo a Alya._

 _Tikki suspiró y agregó -No se trata sólo de un pulpo. Marinette. No se supone que te preocupes por esas cosas pequeñas._

 _-Tengo un corazón, Tikki. No puedes culparme por eso -sugirió la sirena más joven._

- _Todos lo hacemos.- Fue Alya quien observó con indiferencia antes de que Tikki continuara._

- _Una sirena bondadosa es una sirena muerta. Todavía no has aprendido esto, Marinette._

 _-Eres es un poco dura con ella.- Duusu habló por primera vez desde que la joven sirena apareció acunando un pulpo en sus brazos. -Las más dulces pueden ser los más mortales._

 _Marinette miró a un lado, mientras distraídamente acariciaba la cabeza del pulpo. Ser amable no puede ser tan malo, pensó obstinadamente, frunciendo el ceño._

…

Marinette deseaba haber escuchado a Tikki en aquel entonces. Fue su bondad lo que la metió en este lío para empezar. Debería haberlo arrastrado bajo el agua y festejado en su carne cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pirata arrasado Si no era tan vacilante entonces, nada de esto habría sucedido. Rose no estaría muerta y ella no sería prisionera y todo... todo sería como se suponía.

Durante la primera noche, Marinette había llorado. Tomó un tiempo para que las lágrimas vinieran, pero cuando lo hicieron siguieron fluyendo por sus mejillas hasta que no quedaron ninguna de ellas. Ella había sollozado hasta que se quedó dormida por la fatiga. No fue un buen sueño. Marinette se despertó antes del amanecer y se negó a salir de la cama. Ella no podía. Cada parte de ella se sentía entumecida. Ni siquiera se molestó en entrar en la bañera cuando su cola reemplazó sus piernas. La única vez que se levantó fue cuando Iván le trajo comida. Marinette ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que la bandeja con comida fue colocada delante de ella.

-Me alegro de que comas -dijo Iván observando cómo Marinette comía una buena parte de la carpa con un solo bocado. -El capitán estaba preocupado de que no lo hicieras.

Al oír eso, Marinette dejó caer el pescado de sus manos y empujó la bandeja, declarando que había perdido el apetito.

Iván no se molestó en tratar de hablar con ella o convencerla de que comiera más durante los días que vinieron. ¿Eran días? ¿Semanas? ¿Más? Marinette sentía que había perdido el sentido del tiempo. Entre el dolor agudo en el pecho y el hecho de que su mente parecía olvidar cómo procesar cualquier otra emoción, además de la culpa y la tristeza, el paso de los días se perdió en transición. Podría haber pasado años y ella no se habría dado cuenta. El sol iba y venía como las lágrimas de Marinette. La única compañía que tenía era Plagg y era un dulce por eso, permitiéndole abrazarlo con fuerza contra su pecho y empapar su pelaje con sus lágrimas y sólo mantenerlo de cerca lo más posible.

Todavía no salía de la cama. Ella se movió, intentándolo y no consiguió ningún tipo de descanso. Los pequeños momentos en que realmente lograba caer en un sueño, siempre fue uno plagado de pesadillas. Preferiría estar despierta.

Marinette miraba fijamente el techo, tratando de distraerse del olor. Su perfume aún permanecía en las sábanas, haciendo que Marinette frunciera el ceño cada vez que lo recordaba. De todo lo demás también. Perdió la cuenta de los tiempos cuando pensó en ese maldito pirata y en todas esas dulces mentiras por las que se enamoró, como si fuera un estúpido marisco.

 _Sirena tonta, pensando que realmente le importas... que te ama, que..._

Toc, Toc.

Los ojos azules de Marinette se movieron hacia la puerta. Nadie entró en la cabina junto a Ivan cuando él le trajo comida, pero era demasiado pronto para eso. Ella abrazó a Plagg más cerca de su pecho. La puerta se abrió revelando a su visitante, que hablaba en un tono sombrío.

-Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Notas: Oh... quien entró?


	21. Marca de muerte

Capítulo 21: Marca de muerte

* * *

Había muchas cosas que se decían de ella. Ella era perfectamente consciente de eso. ¿Una tormenta furiosa con un infierno de objetivo? Si, gracias. Imprudente y temeraria? Si seguro. ¿Una perra loca que te destriparía? Lo más probable. Pero una cosa que nunca se dijo acerca de ella y seguro de que no se dirá de ahora en adelante - es que ella era un maldita cobarde.

Alix miró a la sirena, tendida en la cama del capitán, tan cómoda como quisiera, como si perteneciera allí. El desgraciado demonio de gato silbó a la pirata, mientras la sirena lo acunaba en sus brazos.

-¿Te envió a matarme?

Alix estaba un poco desconcertada. No había oído su voz antes. Por alguna razón, ella lo imaginó un poco más... ¿Seductora? ¿Suave? Lo que obtuvo fue un tono lleno de acero. Alix entrecerró los ojos al monstruo marino frente a ella.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero mi capitán no necesita que otras personas hagan el trabajo sucio por él. Si quería que murieras, él estaría aquí en lugar de mí. -Su idiota capitán estaba dando órdenes en la cubierta y tratando de esconder lo mucho que era un tonto desconsolado. -Vine por mi propia cuenta. Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar conmigo? -repitió Marinette.

-Sí.- Alix cambió su peso de un pie al otro.

Siempre había sido más una persona de acción que una persona de conversación. Y ciertamente se hizo más difícil cuando la conversación se suponía que era con un monstruo marino mortal. Alix la miró. Todavía estaba deslumbrante, con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha, pero la pirata lo sabía mejor. Reconoció la culpabilidad cuando lo vio.

-Oye, Rosita.- La sirena alzó una ceja al apodo. -No te culpes a ti misma.

Marinette se sorprendió. Ella no esperaba eso, especialmente de la asesina. Pero, ¿cómo no podía culparse a sí misma? Fue culpa suya. Abrió la boca para dar una respuesta cuando la chica de cabello castaño levantó una mano.

-Ah, ah. Estoy hablando. Sólo escúchame un momento, ¿de acuerdo? -Marinette inclinó la cabeza. Bueno, no es que tuviera la opción de no escuchar, así que podría hacerlo. Marinette asintió con la cabeza para que el pirata continuara.

-Muy bien, Rosita, vamos a tener una cosa clara. No mataste a la pequeña ...

-Rose.- La sirena se agregó automáticamente.

-Cierto. No mataste a Rose. Yo lo hice y me gustaría tener todo el crédito por ello, gracias - dijo Alix tratando de aflojar el ambiente un poco, pero fallando miserablemente dada la sirena sólo la fulminó con la mirada.

-No puedes decir eso -dijo Marinette después de unos segundos. -Yo si...

-Oh, calla Rosita. ¿Le pusiste un cuchillo en el pecho?

-No, pero...

-No hay 'pero'. No la mataste. Vamos a estar de acuerdo en eso, ¿sí? -Alix fijó su mirada en la cara de la sirena, casi pidiendo un desafío. Ella no hizo ninguno.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto? -preguntó Marinette, manteniendo el contacto visual. Algo brillo en los ojos de Alix y volvió la cabeza. -Mírame y dime la verdad.

Cuando la chica de cabello castaño se encontró con los ojos azules, se sentía como si acabara de servir su alma en un plato. Era como si la sirena viera todo, cada pequeña cosa que ella ocultaba. ¿Qué demonios? Eso no era algo ordinario. Una persona normal... Oh, claro. Alix apartó la mirada.

-Deja de hacer lo que sea que estás haciendo- gruñó, enojada. -Sal de mi cabeza.

-No es tu cabeza -le negó Marinette. -Pero los ojos pueden mostrar mucho cuando sabes mirar. Ahora, ¿Puedes decirme por qué me está diciendo esto?

Alix suspiró y miró a un lado. Luego murmuró un "debí escabullirme" y fue a sentarse en el lado de la cama.

-Mira, no siento pena de por quién estoy matando. Si algún bastardo viene conmigo con una espada, deseando acabar con mi vida, no tengo ninguna maldita razón para sentir lástima por haberle hecho sonar los sesos.

Marinette miró al pirata con curiosidad. Estaba inclinada hacia delante, con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas. Ella podía entender eso, sí.

-Una muerte -añadió Alix. -Tengo una que me perseguirá para siempre.- Tragó saliva, sus ojos obteniendo una mirada lejana.

 _-Los gritos, él está en ella otra vez, cierto._

 _Jalil pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros tranquilizadoramente._

 _-Vamos, vamos a la ventana. Podemos leer tu historia favorita, la de los marineros.- Alix se preguntó si Jalil pensaba realmente que no se daba cuenta cuando cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca._

Alix volvió a la realidad con una mano en su hombro.

-No tienes que hablar. No si no lo deseas también.- Alix notó que algo del acero en su tono había desaparecido.

-No, pero quiero hacerlo.- Ella respiró hondo.- Escucha aquí, Rosita. La culpa no debe asomarse sobre ti. No hiciste nada.

-Si no me hubieran pillado...

-Con un demonio- gimió Alix. -Muchos hubiera en esta vida. ¿Qué pasa si yo no fuera un pirata, y si no fueras una sirena, qué si el cielo fuera negro y todo el mundo comiera mierda. Concentrémonos en lo que realmente sucedió. No la mataste. Yo lo hice, me odio por ello. Pero no te sientas culpable por algo que no hiciste.- Ella hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. Nunca se va.

-A quien...

 _-¡Alix!- Ella se quedó estupefacta cuando fue abrazada. -Gracias a Dios que estás viva y bien. Estaba muy preocupado, te habías ido durante días._

 _Alix miró a su hermano con ojos tristes. -Y me quedaré fuera._

 _-Alix, por favor. Es peligroso en las calles._

 _-¿Y la casa no? -Jalil bajó la cabeza._

 _-Unos meses, hasta que yo tenga la edad y te sacaré, te lo prometo._

 _-No otro día- dijo Alix, el miedo arrastrándose sobre ella. -Ahora que madre se ha ido, no puedo ser la siguiente. ¡No puedo!_

 _-No lo harás. Alix, por favor. No puedes quedarte en las calles. Será mucho peor -intentó Jalil._

 _-No, no, no voy, yo...- La expresión de Jalil cambió inmediatamente._

 _-Alix, cálmate, tienes que calmarte._

 _Todo lo demás a partir de ahí era un destello de gritos, el miedo, el pánico y la sangre en un cuchillo. Y la última cosa que recordó entre lágrimas fue Jalil logrando susurrarle un 'te perdono' con su último aliento._

-Mi hermano -respondió finalmente Alix, dejando caer el silencio sobre ellas. Pero no duró tanto como Alix hubiera esperado.

-¿Quieres un abrazo?- Alix parecía sorprendida por la sirena.

-¿Un abrazo?- Ella entrecerró los ojos. Ella no le dijo todo eso para obtener lastima, ella no necesita nada de eso. Tampoco se lo merecía, si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma. -¿Por qué me abrazas?

Marinette le dio una sonrisa de corazón. -Las dos parecemos necesitarlo.

Alix no estaba segura de qué hacer con ella al principio. Eso fue... inesperado. Con manos temblorosas, Alix logró rodear la sirena con sus brazos. Y antes incluso de darse cuenta, la estaba aplastando en un abrazo. Marinette no se quejó, pero la abrazó con la misma fuerza.

-Gracias.- Alix logró susurrar.

Marinette todavía la abrazaba. -Gracias.

…..

Iván estaba feliz de ver a Marinette comiendo. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido una pesadilla, apenas tomó un bocado y luego simplemente lo devolvió y pidió que la dejaran sola. Y claro, ella tampoco estaba comiendo demasiado ahora, pero la caballa medio comida era mejor que nada. Le pareció que estaba mejorando, pero prefería no comentar nada al respecto. Puede despedirla y afectarla mal.

-¿Por qué eres un pirata?

Iván la miró sorprendido. Tomó un bocado de una rebanada de pan y lo miró con ojos grandes y curiosos, esperando una respuesta.

-Vale la pena.- No era técnicamente una mentira.

-¿Por el pago?

-Sí. Tienes dinero para hacer algo. Usas el dinero para comprar cosas. Comida, ropa... medicina -explicó Ivan con paciencia-.

-¿Vale la pena?

Iván pensó un poco. Durante las incursiones, podía obtener d incluso veinte monedas de oro, basadas en el tipo de barco que estaban robando. De vuelta a casa, no podía hacer veinte monedas en un año. Y ella lo necesitaba. Su mano se desplazó al bolsillo donde guardaba el pequeño trozo de papel con el retrato de Mylène.

-Sí- suspiró finalmente, mirando a la sirena y dándole una pequeña sonrisa. -Puede que no lo parezca, pero... todos hacemos locuras por la gente que amamos.

Marinette sostuvo su mirada antes de bajar los ojos a la rebanada de pan que sostenía y masticaba pensativamente.

…..

Chat no quería entrometerse. Estaba enojada y triste y no quería verlo. Y ciertamente no quería molestarla más. Había pasado una quincena, pero aún así, ella merecía llorar en paz. Pero necesitaba esos malditos mapas. Bien. Lo hará rápido. Con una respiración profunda, llamó a la puerta. Después de unos segundos, abrió la puerta ligeramente, mirando hacia adentro. Marinette estaba en su cama, con las piernas dobladas y la barbilla apoyada sobre las rodillas. Estaba mirando la ventana abierta, sin darse la vuelta cuando entró.

-Voy a ser rápido, sólo necesito algunas cosas- anunció antes de ir a su escritorio y reunir los mapas que necesitaba junto con su catalejo. Los recogió, asegurándose de que lo tenía todo. No quería volver, olvidar algo y molestarla de nuevo.

Se volvió para irse y volvió a mirarla. Todavía no le perdonaba una mirada, y mucho menos le decía algo. Le dolió. Pero no intentará hacer nada. Deseaba quedarse sola y no quería entrometerse, molestarla o empeorar su dolor. Él ya la hirió bastante. Él movió el catalejo en su otra mano, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la perilla.

-Espera.

* * *

Notas: ¿Quieren matarme de nuevo, no?

En otras noticias: BROTP! BROTP por todas partes!


	22. Espejo del alma

Capítulo 22: Espejo del alma

Notas: Bueno, este es un capítulo súper cursi. Lo más probable es que les haga rodar los ojos.

* * *

Chat se giró en un tiempo récord, con los ojos grandes mientras miraba a Marinette. Dios, ¿Cuan tan patético y desesperado parecía? Extremadamente mucho, pero no podía dar menos follas en ese momento. Marinette no lo miró, sus ojos todavía fijos en un punto invisible en la pared, pero su voz se quebró de emoción.

-¿Puedes... puedes tocar algo para mí?- Ella inconscientemente se mordió el labio cuando ella le preguntó.

Chat dejó caer de sus brazos todos los mapas y el catalejo, mientras se precipitaba hacia el piano. Se sentó y dejó que sus dedos flotaran sobre las teclas. Durante años y años, la única manera en que tuvo que dejar salir las emociones fue a través de la música. Y después de tanto tiempo en que la única manera en que tenía que verter todo lo que sentía era a través de la música, podría decir que estaba acostumbrado a dejar que la música hablara. Dejarlo perforar a través de alguien como una espada o lavar sobre ellos como la lluvia caliente del verano.

 _Las sirenas sienten la música más intensamente que nadie_ , recordó.

Con un fuerte suspiro, Chat bajó las manos y dejó que sus dedos deslizaran sobre las teclas blancas y negras. Sus movimientos no eran lo que se podría llamar suave, no esta vez. Pero la canción resonó por la habitación con una extraña intensidad. Ondas sobre olas de serenidad y paz. A pesar de todo el dolor y tristeza que él le causó, cada pequeña cosa que podía hacer para que se sintiera mejor de cualquier manera, lo haría. Era casi nada, pero era mejor que quedarse al margen y no ayudarla en absoluto.

La canción terminó lentamente, alejándose. Chat permaneció en el pequeño banco frente al piano, sin saber qué hacer ahora. ¿Debería tocar otro?

-Gracias.- Chat giró alrededor en el banco, sus ojos fijándose en ella. Ella le devolvía la espalda, permaneciendo rígida junto a la ventana y mirando el cielo tinto.

El pirata estaba congelado en su lugar. Era lo más que le había dicho en más de quince días, pero no significaba mucho, aunque su voz fuera suave cuando le ofreció el agradecimiento. Con un suspiro, se apartó de la ventana. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, ella hizo su camino lentamente alrededor del camarote, parecía insegura a donde realmente quería ir. Finalmente, los mapas abandonados parecieron captar su interese. Se encogió rápidamente, dejando que sus ojos exploraran el papel.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo lo vas a hacer?- Los ojos de chat se elevaron y frunció el ceño ante su pregunta.

Marinette pasó distraídamente sus dedos sobre el papel antes de repetir la pregunta, viendo que estaba confundido por ella. -¿Cuándo me vas a vender?

Chat se levantó al instante, pero se congeló en el momento en que estaba de pie. No debería acercarse a ella, lo más probable es que se sintiera incómoda. Pero incluso desde su lugar él respondió claramente.

-Nunca.

Marinette dejó caer el mapa y se volvió hacia él. Bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Por supuesto que no le creería. Como si alguna vez le hubiera dado una razón para hacerlo.

-Chat Noir!- Gritó, la ira clara en sus ojos.

No necesitaba levantar los ojos para saber que ella caminaba delante de él. Estaba enojada, se dio cuenta, pero habló en un tono suave.

-Mírame a los ojos y contesta.

Lentamente, levantó los ojos, con la mirada fija en sus ojos azules. Y de repente fue como si pudiera ver cada capa de su corazón y los rincones más profundos de su alma que mantuvo ocultos durante años. Era extraño y un poco abrumador, pero no le impidió responder.

-No te venderé.

Algo se movió en los ojos de Marinette, sus rasgos helados se derritieron repentinamente en lo que él podría calificar fácilmente como la más cálida sonrisa que había visto. La luz de las velas brilló en sus ojos y ella dejó escapar un gemido antes de levantar las manos y acariciar su rostro.

-Estás diciendo la verdad. Puedo ver la honestidad en tus ojos.- Su voz parecía cerca de romperse.

-Por supuesto que sí. Yo nunca te mentiría.

Lo siguiente que Chat Noir supo era que estaba tratando de recuperar su equilibrio mientras Marinette lo estaba abrazando con un abrazo rompe huesos. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, igual de firmemente. Deseaba poder abrazar el dolor y la tristeza, hacerla sentir segura y feliz. Si solo fuera así de fácil.

-No debería haber dudado de ti -susurró contra su hombro.

-Tenías todo el derecho de dudar de mí. Nunca te he dado una buena razón para confiar en mí. Marinette jadeo, finalmente soltando, pero agarró su mano para pensar bien. Se sentó en el banco frente al piano, tirando de él.

-¿Has...?- Marinette se mordió el labio, sus ojos escudriñando la habitación rápidamente mientras ella parecía buscar las palabras correctas. -¿Alguna vez has creído algo tan seguro, que no hubieras escuchado que alguien te dijera lo contrario? ¿Porque lo sabías? Y entonces, ¿algo sucede y rompe esa creencia en pedazos?-Ella mantuvo sus ojos en él y oh, había ese sentimiento otra vez, como si su alma estuviera en un plato de plata para que ella devorara. -Dime, capitán, ¿alguna vez has pasado por algo que cambió todo lo que pensabas que sabías?

Chat sostuvo su mirada, sin importarle si estaba ofreciendo su alma allí mismo.

-Sí.- Casi automáticamente, él apretó suavemente la mano. -Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir.

Marinette le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que su expresión se convirtiera en algo más serio.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó por mi mente en ese primer día?- Ella no le dio la oportunidad de responder. -Estaba asustada. No, estaba completamente aterrorizada. Fuera del agua, en un barco de piratas con un capitán que obviamente haría negocios conmigo. Entre Iván trayéndome a este camarote y hasta que vinieras, ya tenía docenas de escenarios en mi mente. Esperaba golpes, tortura, me lastimabas y te reías de mi dolor, disfrutando cada segundo. Para entonces, ya estaba orando para que me mataras. Y luego viniste y tú solo... me hiciste dudar de todo lo que sabía.

El pirata le sonrió, pasando el pulgar sobre sus nudillos.

-Nos enseñan sobre las sirenas en la escuela, desde que somos muy jóvenes. Principalmente tecnicismos. La mayoría de ellos también se equivocan, ahora que lo pienso. No entendíamos demasiado, ni nos importaba. Pero luego tuvimos los cuentos, contados durante las noches de tormenta por el fuego. Acerca de los monstruos marinos peligrosos en el disfraz de los seres más bellamente impresionantes. Monstruos sin sentimientos, sin corazón, sólo deseo de sangre y carne. Solía tener pesadillas a veces, acerca de ser traído bajo el agua y ahogado por una bestia malvada del mar. Y entonces te conocí y... la perspectiva de morir en los brazos de una sirena se volvió terriblemente atractiva. Y a medida que pasaban los días, más ridículas eran esas historias. Al menos para la sirena que tuve la oportunidad de conocer.

Marinette le sonrió, sus ojos brillaban de alegría por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

-Parece que aún queda mucho por descubrir.

Chat le ofreció otra sonrisa feliz. -Tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir descubriéndonos.

Marinette frunció el ceño, obviamente sintiendo algo más mientras inclinaba la cabeza. -¿lo tenemos, ahora?

-Juro que sí.- Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas, apretando tranquilizadoramente. Entonces, antes de pensar realmente, él soltó sus manos y la atrajo hacia sí. Era casi magnético, la necesidad de tenerla cerca y a salvo. -Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido en mi vida.

Marinette envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello e inhalando profundamente. El olor de su perfume era fuerte otra vez y mucho mejor que cualquier pequeña huella que aún permanecía en las sábanas. Por una vez, Marinette podría tragarse su orgullo y admitir a sí misma que, al menos, echaba de menos esto.

-Contra todo lo que alguien diga...- comenzó a susurrar contra su cuello. -Me alegro de que las olas nos unieran.

-Creo que fue tu voz la que nos unió, en realidad-recordó, casi divertido. -Por favor, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme con tu maravillosa voz?

Marinette miró a Chat en el banco, colocándose delante del piano.

-Me gustaría, sí.- Ella asintió, dando la vuelta también y ganando una sonrisa.

Los sonidos de la música flotaron en la noche, ya que ambos se olvidaron del mundo real por un tiempo, el comercio de un pequeño paraíso armonioso.

* * *

N.T: No rengo excusas por no haber publicado desde hace 3 semanas pero más vale tarde que nunca.


	23. Piezas Rotas

Capítulo 23: Piezas Rotas

Notas: Bueno, esto es súper corto y no estoy contenta con él, pero * encoge de hombros *. El próximo será mejor

(Mire el final del capítulo para obtener más notas).

* * *

-Cambia la vela mayor hacia el oeste- Chat gritaba para que su tripulación lo escuchara mientras subía al cuarto de cubierta.

-Oye, Noir, ¿estás seguro de que deberíamos tomar la ruta larga?- Preguntó Kim, moviendo ligeramente el timón.

El capitán lo miró con severidad. -Si te apetece toparte con barcos de la marina real, sé mi invitado. Quiero una travesía tranquila, por una vez.

-Lo sé, pero...- el otro pirata dejó la frase en el aire, antes de volver su mirada hacia la cubierta principal.

Chat cruzó sus brazos, sus ojos se movieron hacia el horizonte. Algo estaba... apagado. No tenía ningún sentido. No había nubes oscuras, ni ningún barco a la vista. El viento aunque, cambió su dirección no fue dura. Para cualquier otra persona, podría haber parecido una preocupación inútil. Pero Chat sabía mejor.

Siempre había sido una especie de sexto sentido. Y era terriblemente predominante cuando se trataba del mar. Su madre solía decir en broma que podría haber sido un pulpo o un delfín en una vida anterior, de ahí su amor y magnetismo hacia el mar. Él nunca lo pensó demasiado. Era solo una sensación extraña que estaba recibiendo cada vez que algo estaba por suceder. Y contra el hecho de que su instinto gritaba que había algo mal, no ordenó un cambio de ruta.

Con un suspiro, se dio vuelta solo para ver a Nino en la plataforma de popa con una mirada misteriosa en la cara.

-Lahiffe, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo allí?- Cuestionó Chat

Nino parpadeó, deteniéndose con el tenedor a la mitad de su boca.

-¿Cómo diablos ves? Me estoy comiendo una papa.

...

Chat entró en la cabina con un suspiro. Tenía que hacer otra ruta por si acaso, y Max le dio un inventario de sus suministros y... sonrió cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cama donde Marinette dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado y abrió sus brazos ampliamente. Esbozando una sonrisa, Chat caminó hacia ella y dejó que ella envolviera sus brazos y acariciara su cuello. Era un hábito que desarrolló en los últimos días. Después la atrapó rodando en la cama con su nariz en una de sus camisas. Es, con mucho, una de las cosas más lindas que haya visto en su vida.

 _Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que él estaba en la habitación, levantó la camisa para cubrir la mayor parte de su rostro junto a sus ojos. Sin embargo, aún podía ver sus mejillas sonrosarse un poco._

 _-Solo me gusta tu olor- murmuró, mirándolo._

 _-Entonces, podría darte mi botella de colonia- Marinette bajó la camisa y le hizo un puchero._

 _-Pero no es lo mismo._

 _-Cariño, es lo que uso para hacerme oler como lo hago.- Marinette le dio un abrazo molesto y le tiró la camisa directamente a la cara._

 _-No es tu olor- se quejó, antes de abrir los brazos._

 _Chat se quitó la camisa de la cara y parpadeó ante lo que tenía delante. Luego, con una sonrisa, la abrazó. Marinette acarició su cuello con la nariz, inhalando profundamente, antes de suspirar contenta. Chat la abrazó por unos minutos. Era relajante, estando en los brazos de Marinette. Cuando finalmente decidió alejarse, aunque a regañadientes, Marinette emitió algo que sonó terriblemente como un gruñido. Ella apretó su agarre sobre él. Chat sonrió y le acarició la espalda._

 _-Realmente, realmente amo tu olor- murmuró, acariciando su cuello._

Chat fue devuelto a la realidad por Marinette rompiendo el abrazo y sonriéndole.

-¡Creo que progresé con mi lectura! Las letras son mucho más fáciles de entender ahora - sonrió radiante mientras Chat acariciaba su cabello.

-Estoy feliz de escuchar eso, princesa.

-¡Oh, y tengo que mostrarte! Uno de estos libros es sobre ti - soltó una risita.

El chat se levantó una ceja. ¿Sobre él? No recordaba tener una enciclopedia de piratas. O una enciclopedia de piratas que se haya escrito alguna vez. Tal vez fue un libro? ¿Con un personaje similar?

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-Claro.- Se encogió de hombros. Él realmente tiene curiosidad ahora. No había forma de que el libro fuera realmente sobre él, así que se preguntó qué le hizo pensar eso.

Escogió el libro que tenía junto a la almohada y se lo mostró. Chat frunció el ceño. Un libro de poemas? Él lo reconoció como el que tiene poemas cortos. Fue una lectura fácil, a pesar de que no tuvo tiempo de leerla correctamente.

-No se trata solo de ti. Solo hay que pensar en una pequeña, solo déjame encontrarla.- Su lengua sobresalió mientras hojeaba las páginas. -¡Aquí está!

Marinette se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer. -Un niño con un corazón como un mosaico / pedazos rotos destellando dorado / a la luz del sol, y tú - / ahuecándolo en tus manos, / rezando para que no lo dejes caer.

Chat parpadeó, antes de mirar hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué te hace pensar que se trata de mí?

Para su sorpresa, ella soltó una risita. Luego, ella ahuecó su mentón suavemente girando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla.

-De alguna manera es lindo.- Viendo su ceño fruncido, continuó. -El hecho de que pienses que puedes esconderlo de mí.

Ella le sonrió sorbiendo su nariz. -Podrías esconderlo de todos los demás. Pero honestamente, Chat, no puedes esconder tu alma de una sirena. Y especialmente no de mí.

-Yo...- colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndolo callar.

-No sé qué podría destrozar tu alma así, pero no tienes que decirme ahora. Vuelve con tus mapas capitán.

Marinette se dio vuelta, moviéndose para dejar el libro en el estante cuando un par de fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella, tirando de ella hacia atrás contra su pecho.

-Gracias, Marinette.- Su pasado no era algo que le gustara hablar. O pensar.

Ella tomó una de sus manos y le dio un beso en los nudillos en un gesto tranquilizador. Si se daba la vuelta, vería a un capitán pirata cuyo rostro se puso ridículamente rojo.

* * *

Notas: Lo olvidé por completo, pero si quieren ver el poema entero, aquí está post/144082450900/a-boy-with-a-smile-like-lightning-the-way -eso


	24. Equilibrio Perdido

Capítulo 24: Equilibrio Perdido

Notas: Recuerdo en el capítulo 9 cuando pensaron que Chat temía a las tormentas. Jajaja, como si así fuera. Me pregunto si alguien descubrirá de qué se trata. Mientras tanto, disfruten el capítulo. Y la angustia

* * *

 _Algún día, aprendere a escuchar mis instintos cuando me griten_ , pensaba Chat amargamente, agarrándose fuertemente a una cuerda mientras que otra rompía, el agua salpicaba por toda la cubierta y casi la derribaba. Chat tuvo en mente darle a Kim un aumento por sostener la rueda de La Coccinelle tan bien durante una tormenta como esta. Un rayo cayó en el horizonte, haciéndolo apretar los dientes. Necesitaban salir de estas aguas lo antes posible. Agarrando mejor una de las cuerdas, gritó sobre el ruido del trueno.

-¡Necesitamos cambiar al suroeste! Cambien las velas. ¡Y agarren las malditas cuerdas, sus jodidas vidas dependen de eso!

La tripulación hizo lo que ordenó tratar de manipular las velas de los tres mástiles enormes. El chat estaba muy agradecido de haber sido cambiado hace un par de meses. Los viejos no habrían durado esto. Otra ola se vino abajo y Chat se preparó para el impacto. Apretó los dientes cuando la ola se estrelló sobre ellos una vez más. Su cabeza giró hacia un lado cuando oyó un grito. Max perdió el control de la cuerda que sostenía y fue empujado sobre la cubierta. Se las arregló para agarrar el costado de la nave, pero de la misma manera pudo soportar eso por mucho tiempo. Echando un rápido vistazo a la longitud de su cuerda, Chat la agarró bien y corrió por la cubierta, saltando.

(Escuchó a Nino, en la distancia, gritando algo como: -No tengo mi botella de ron conmigo, maldita sea, ¡deja de tomar años mi vida con tu loca mierda!)

Con un movimiento rápido, agarró a Max por la cintura y usó el costado del barco como palanca para empujar a los dos hacia atrás en la cubierta. Max se aferró a la cuerda y el acuerdo exhalar un agradecimiento. El barco dio un giro y vio un barril rodando hacia ellos. Rápidamente, empujó un Max fuera del camino y se preparó para el impacto. El cañón se estrelló contra su costado y lo derribó por la cubierta. Con un gruñido, Chat se levantó, sosteniéndole el hombro. Dolía como una perra, pero de ninguna manera en el infierno deja que eso lo detuviera.

-¿Ni siquiera lo piensas, amigo? - Gritó Nino. -Ponte bajo cubierta y cúralo. ¡Escuché el crack de aquí!

El chat estaba a punto de protestar cuando Alix lo detuvo. -Por el amor de Dios, Noir, ¿estás tan desesperado por morir? ¡Solo vamos! Nos las arreglaremos.

Deslumbrante, Chat se movió hacia la puerta de la escotilla que conducía a la cubierta inferior. -¡Mantente en la dirección! Necesitamos salir de esta tormenta-antes de desaparecer debajo.

Lo primero que notó cuando llegó su cabina fueron los ojos hinchados y rojos de Marinette mientras lo miraba.

-¿Qué pasó? - Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Un puto barril me puso de lado. No importa ¿Qué te pasó? - Cuestionó mientras venía y se sentaba en la cama al lado de ella.

Marinette se mordió el labio y lo miró más allá, con los ojos fijos en la ventana a la tormenta afuera. -Yo ... solo ... ¿sabes algo sobre esta tormenta?

Chat frunció el ceño. -Surgió de la nada y es terriblemente fuerte para esta época del año.

Marinette sorbió su nariz. -Es por Rose.

Chat la miró, sorprendido. -No entiendo.

-Siete mares y siete sirenas. Cuando uno de nosotras muere, el mar con el que estamos conectados pierde su equilibrio. Y se enfurece - mientras que otro sollozo atravesaba el aire. -Será mejor que tomes una botella. Las lágrimas de sirena valen mucho - bromeó con amargura.

-Marinette- susurró Chat, ahuecando su rostro. -No me importa lo mucho que valgan. Él rozó sus labios a lo largo de sus mejillas, besando las lágrimas.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y sollozó contra su pecho. -No desaparece tan fácil. ¿Por qué el dolor no desaparece?

-Lo hará, eventualmente- susurró contra su pelo. -Se adormecerá. E incluso si regresa en los momentos cercanos, la vida continúa. Piensa ... piensa lo que Rose querría que hicieras. Pero en este momento, si duele, solo déjalo salir.

Marinette escondió su rostro de nuevo contra su pecho y continuó llorando. Chat no distraído que el dolor en su hombro casi desaparecía No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, mientras que la tormenta estallaba afuera. Chat siguió acariciando su cabeza tranquilaizadoramente.

-¿Quién? - Preguntó Marinette después de lo que parecía una eternidad, sus sollozos finalmente disminuyeron.

-¿Qué estás murmurando allí, cariño?

-¿A quién perdiste? - Preguntó ella finalmente mirándolo. Chat la miró sorprendido. -Quiero decir. Esas palabras fueron por experiencia.

Chat apretó la mandíbula. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Y a veces todavía siente la punzada del dolor y el deseo de las cosas diferentes. Con un profundo suspiro, la miró y respondió: -Mi madre.

Fue el turno de Marinette de estar confundida. -¿Qué es una madre?

Chat parpadeó. -¿No tienes una madre?

Marinette hizo un puchero. -¡I don't know! Tal vez si te molestas en cue, podrías responderte.

-Una madre es la que te da a luz- explicó.

-¿Qué significa dar a luz? - Marinette inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Bueno, eh ...- Chatee se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, sin saber exactamente cómo explicar eso a una sirena. -Las mujeres humanas se levantaron al bebé desde sus piernas.

Marinette entrecerró los ojos. -¿Tan similar a los delfines y las ballenas?

Chat asintió. -Solo que con más sangre. Y a veces se tiene que cortar el vientre de la madre para sacar al bebé. Y luego cocerlo nuevamente.

Marinette palideció considerablemente cuando escuchó eso. Entonces ella dejó escapar un grito horrorizado. -¡Esto es horrible! Será mejor que las cosas por haber pasado por algo así, que ella, temblando de nuevo.

-No es suficiente, me temo- suspiró Chat. -Entonces, ¿cómo se reproducen las sirenas? ¿Saliste de huevos?

La mirada de Marinette cambió de horrorizada a ofendida. Con un bufido indignado, comenzó a golpear su pecho y hombros con cada palabra.

-Salir de los huevos? ¿Te veo como un pez payaso, estúpido pirata con cerebro de algas marinas?

-Neptuno, ay.- Mierda, esta sirena tenía un buen gancho de derecha. -Lo siento, no quise ofenderte.

Marinette llamó su ataque y lo miró. Chat la toma de la mano y el beso los nudillos. -Por favor, perdóname, princesa.

-Bien.

-Entonces ...- El chat comenzó curiosamente. -¿Cómo se reproducen las sirenas?

-¡Oh! Las sirenas nacen de las profundidades del océano.

Chat la miró, confundido - ¿Eso es todo? ¿Cómo funciona eso?

Marinette se encogió de hombros. Ellas nunca lo cuestionaron. Era lo que era.

-¿Por qué tienes piernas entonces? ¿Es eso común?

-No.- Marinette frunció el ceño. -Hasta donde yo sé, soy la única.

Siempre le molestaba, ella era la única así. Si bien le encantaba el hecho de que tenía la oportunidad de explorar la tierra, siempre la hacía sentir terriblemente sola. Y ella nunca supo la razón por la que esto sucedió a ella. Sacudiendo los pensamientos, mirando hacia Chat.

-Chat ...- Se preguntó si la pregunta lo enojaría. -¿Puedes decirme más sobre tu ... uh ... madre?

El pirata se vio sorprendido antes de que sus ojos brillaran con nostalgia. -Ella ... ella fue increíble. Una de las personas más valientes que él conocido.

Marinette estaba sorprendida. La admiración no era algo que Chat expresara fácilmente. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez admirando a alguien.

-Ella era muy fuerte, Marinette. El mundo podría haberse derramado a su alrededor y ella no se movió. Ella era una luchadora. Nada podría derribarla. O casi nada.- La última parte sonó en voz baja, casi como una idea desagradable de último momento.

-Ella suena increíble.- Marinette asintió. -¿Cómo es ella?

-Ella ...- Chat se detuvo por un momento antes de levantarse y dirigirse a uno de sus cajones. Tanteó un poco con el mueble y luego volvió con un collar en la mano.

Marinette había visto su parte justa de joyas en los restos en el fondo del océano. Ella no era realmente una experta, pero sí podía reconocer un trabajo precioso cuando lo veía. Chat arrastra sus dedos sobre las pequeñas gemas azules, antes de abrir el medallón. Marinette notó que le temblaban las manos. Le mostró a Marinette el interior. Había un retrato en miniatura dibujado a mano de una mujer con un niño en sus brazos. Por un momento, Marinette se sorprendió por la cantidad de detalles y la belleza en la pequeña obra de arte. Debió haber tomate horas! Centrándose en las dos personas en la imagen, Marinette podría decir que cualquiera que solo tenga una breve mirada a Chat podría reconocer a la mujer como su madre. Compartieron el mismo cabello dorado, ojos verdes y sonríen con un toque de picardía. ¡Sí, señor! ¡Chat era el bebé más lindo del mundo! Se ha visto absolutamente adorable con ese estúpido atuendo humano. Marinette tuvo que evitar el chillar de toda esa ternura. También notó la forma en que el papel estaba cortado en el lateral. Fue un poco extraño, pero Marinette decidió concentrarse en lindo chat. Era como un pequeño humano.

-¿Estás tan ... ¿Chateas? - Ella se congeló mientras lo miraba.

Había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sangre en sus labios por lo duro que los estaba mordiendo para no temblar. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y Marinette se regañó a sí misma por no haberlo notado antes.

-Se merecía tanto.- Sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana, mirando la montaña afuera. -Su merecía mucho más de lo que consiguió.- Su voz finalmente se quebró y los ojos de Marinette tenían un punto de salir de su cabeza cuando estalló en un sollozo que cayó de rodillas.

-Oh, Chat.- Arrodillándose frente a él, Marinette envolvió sus brazos alrededor del rubio y lo dejó sollozar en su hombro.

-La extraño mucho. Y cada año siento que me olvido de ella. Su voz, sus sonrisas y la forma en que me cantó para dormir. No quiero olvidar a mi mamá

Marinette le dio una palmaditas en la cabeza. -Sabes, Rose una vez me dijo que las personas que amamos nunca dejan realmente nuestra memoria. No, a menos que lo permitamos. Ella sí que lo volvía las lágrimas. -No los olvidaremos Chat. No lo haremos.

Su abrazo se apretó. Afuera, los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron las nubes oscuras.

* * *

NT: Hace dos meses que no se puede obtener una computadora para ponerme a trabajar en capitulo ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯

Asi que este año nuevo les traigo un conjunto de capítulos para compensar la espera


	25. Una canción de alegría

Capítulo 25: Una canción de alegría

Notas: Este es otro capítulo de relleno, en caso de que la calidad inferior de la escritura no lo dice jajaja. Odio escribir rellenos. Pero cara a cara, algunos capítulos más y vamos a comenzar la acción real

* * *

Marinette golpeó sus dedos contra la tapa del libro. -Fue bastante interesante, sobre un tallo de habichuelas y un ogro.- Ella realmente no entendía lo que era un ogro, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. El personaje principal era una niña y conoce al Príncipe Encantador, pero ella no sabe que es él hasta el capítulo tres. Fue una historia maravillosa y linda, y Marinette quedó cautivada. Pasó otra página cuando el ruido de arriba llamó su atención. Marinette frunció el ceño, mirando hacia arriba. Canto. Ellos estaban cantando. Ella suspiró, deseosa.

-Pareces distraída. ¿No es bueno el libro? -Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida. Ella no escuchó a Chat entrar en el camarote.

-El libro es genial, es solo que...- Se encogió de hombros, no del todo segura de cómo poner su deseo de estar más cerca de la música en palabras. -Ellos están cantando.

-Oh si. A veces pienso que debería conseguir un primer oficial que no esté alentando a mi tripulación a estallar en números musicales cada vez que puede.- Chat le dirigió otra mirada pensativa cuando no obtuvo respuesta de ella, antes de salir de la cabina con un mapa.

Marinette volvió a su libro, tratando de distraerse con la historia. Pero, para su sorpresa, Iván entró unos diez minutos más tarde. Marinette dejó su libro a un lado y lo saludó.

-¡Hola!- Dijo ella, agitando bruscamente. -¿Hay algo con lo que te pueda ayudar?

-Vienes por un soplo de aire fresco. Las órdenes del capitán.- dijo con un intento de sonrisa.

Marinette estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se registró cuando Iván la levantó y la llevó arriba de la cubierta. Marinette respiró hondo, disfrutando del aire fresco y el olor salado en el aire. Los miembros de la tripulación estaban ocupados con su trabajo, pero algunos se detuvieron, dándole una apariencia extraña. Iván la acomodó, su espalda contra la pared de la cubierta de popa. Luego, para su sorpresa, sacó un instrumento de su espalda. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que llevaba uno? Él comenzó a tirar de la cuerda. Desde arriba una voz que ella reconoció como Nino comenzó a cantar una canción alegre en voz alta. Pronto, la mayoría del equipo se unió y realmente se molestó en sonreír mientras trabajaba. Iván la codeó y ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-Únete a nosotros- sugirió y Marinette sonrió alegremente.

Con la siguiente canción, se unió a la canción. Algunos de los piratas que estaban más cerca de ellos la miraron sorprendidos e incluso un poco preocupados. Pero al darse cuenta de que no tienen un impulso repentino de saltar sobre cubierta, lo dejan pasar. Además, su voz era hermosa y agregó un cambio agradable a las canciones compartidas habituales. Marinette sintió que la alegría de la canción la inundaba y no pudo evitar la radiante sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que cantó con un grupo. De vuelta con sus hermanas, pero no debería pensar en eso ahora. Ella debería disfrutar el momento.

Arriba, en la cubierta del castillo de popa, el Capitán Noir los miraba con lo que Nino podía categorizar fácilmente como la más tonta, la más enamorada mirada que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de encontrar.

-Compa- llamó a su mejor amigo, chasqueando los dedos para tratar de llamar su atención.

Chat parpadeó sorprendido y se volvió para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué es?

-Será mejor que me dejes controlar el timón ahora- dijo Nino, divertido. -O chocarás el barco contra algunas rocas, dado lo distraído que estás.

-No estoy distraído- discutió Chat obstinadamente.

-Claro que no- respondió Nino con sarcasmo. -Desde que la conociste, tomaste muchas decisiones descaradas, la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera pensadas. Simplemente no piensas cuando estás cerca de ella.

Chat le dio a su mejor amigo una mirada de desprecio. Principalmente porque tenía razón, no importa lo poco que le gustaría admitir. Soltó el timón, asignándole la tarea a Nino. Luego bajó otra mirada, notando que Marinette lo miraba con curiosidad. Sonriéndole, tocó el pie con el ritmo de la canción. Marinette comenzó a aplaudir alegremente, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Chat deseaba que nunca desapareciera de nuevo.

...

En general, fue una mala idea. Pero a Marinette no le importaba mucho. Ella será cuidadosa. Solo necesitaba poner algo o Chat volvería a poner esa cara exasperada. Ella pensó que era bastante lindo, en realidad. Pero siempre parecía ponerse de mal humor cuando eso sucedía, así que decidió ponerse el bonito vestido rosa que le regaló y simplemente irse.

Ella se inclinó hacia fuera de la cabina, despertando cuidadosamente a lo largo del pasillo, asegurándose de que no hubiera piratas que pudieran verla. Por los fuertes ronquidos del nivel inferior, no habrá ninguno en el corto plazo. Con una respiración profunda, Marinette subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la cubierta principal. Ella tardó un segundo en exhalar y disfrutar de la vista. Era luna llena y la noche era sorprendentemente cálida, y el silencio solo era interrumpido por las olas que chocaban contra el barco y el crujido de las velas con la brisa. Chat estaba al volante, su agarre firme, pero sus ojos parecían muy, muy lejanos. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Marinette se dirigió a la cubierta de la popa. Obviamente estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos, dado que ni siquiera pestañeó cuando ella se le acercó. Poniéndose de puntillas, le susurró al oído.

-¿Qué pasaría si fuera un enemigo para atraparte?

Chat saltó, todavía sosteniendo con una mano la rueda, mientras que la otra se dirigió a su cinturón, donde colgaba su espada. Su músculo se relajó cuando notó quién interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. Marinette soltó una risita.

-Deberías tener más cuidado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Él asintió, mirándola. -Creo que necesito conseguir un vestido nuevo.

-Si insistes.

Chat estaba a punto de decirle que le gustaría mucho conseguir otro precioso vestido para su hermosura, pero luego notó la manera en que los dedos de Marinette trazaban el volante, como si acabara de encontrar un pequeño tesoro. -¿Interesada en las reglas de la navegación?

-Estoy interesado en todo, Capitán- comentó, antes de entrecerrar los ojos al volante. -¿Así que esto es lo que controla el barco?

-Principalmente. Las velas nos ponen en movimiento, o las paletas cuando no hay viento. Pero la rueda es lo que controla todo. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

Marinette lo miró con ojos grandes, antes de asentir. Suavemente, Chat tomó sus manos, colocándolas en el volante y ajustando su agarre. Luego la dejó agarrarla sola, mientras él colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros. Marinette sacó su lengua en concentración, mientras navegaba. No fue tan difícil como ella se imaginaba, pero tal vez había una trampa.

-Ahora cambia el rumbo hacia el oeste- Señaló el chat, tocando su mano izquierda para indicar en qué dirección debería girar. Con una expresión determinada, Marinette agarró la rueda con fuerza, mientras giraba hacia la izquierda. El barco dio un pequeño giro, el rumbo cambió. Marinette sonrió encantada.

-¡Lo hice!- Dijo emocionada, soltando la rueda y volteándose hacia él.

Chat agarró la rueda con rapidez, sus brazos rodeando a Marinette por ello. Él le sonrió. -Eso lo hiciste. Felicidades, my lady.

Ella no respondió, en cambio mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los suyos. Mientras la brisa le cruzaba el pelo, Marinette se puso de puntillas y cubrió los labios de Chat con los suyos. Casi jadeó de sorpresa. Pero una vez que el shock repentino pasó, inmediatamente respondió su beso, soltando el volante para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y acercarla más. Marinette no se dio cuenta de cómo había echado de menos besarle, saborear el sabor de sus labios. Y casi se olvidó de lo mucho que amaba la sensación de tener a Marinette en sus brazos. Todo el vacío había desaparecido y una sensación cálida y confusa se apoderó de ambos.

-Extrañaba esto- susurró una vez que rompieron el beso.

-Yo también, Marinette.-La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza.

Chat también notó, entretenido, que había soltado la rueda y que la nave estaba a la deriva por sí misma ahora. Oh, bueno, parece que Nino tenía razón. Él no estaba pensando cuando estaba con Marinette. Y a él no podría importarle menos.


	26. Encajes y volantes

Capítulo 26: Encajes y Volates

NOTAS: * aparece del ataúd * Hola chicos. Les juro que no les haré esperar tanto otra vez. De todos modos, disfruten del relleno mientras dure, porque a partir del próximo capítulo la mierda se vuelve real.

De todos modos hay PECADO DESDE LA MITAD DEL CAPÍTULO AL FINAL

* * *

Si el robo no fuera la forma en que se ganaba la vida, Nino podría haber sentido lástima por todos estos buques mercantes. El Capitán Noir había estado en racha últimamente. Tal vez el buen humor afectó positivamente su deseo de robar barcos. Desde que se reconcilió con Marinette hace quince días, solo había estado de buen humor. Nino no estaba seguro si debería estar agradecido o no. Claro, se deshizo del Chat lamentándose y lloriqueando poemas tristes en su piso hace aproximadamente un mes, pero desde la segunda reconciliación, Marinette y Chat habían estado en eso toda la noche. Y francamente, Nino estaba perdiendo el sueño por esto. Pero al menos consiguió algunos tapones para los oídos recientemente y los puso en buen uso. Aun así, ni siquiera eso detuvo el ruido por completo. Y cada vez que Nino hacía una broma al respecto, Chat parecía encontrar necesario amenazar con tirarlo por la borda. Fue un poco gracioso. Echando un vistazo al resto de la tripulación ocupada llevando los cofres debajo de la cubierta, Nino vio a su capitán corriendo con un montón de vestidos y otras prendas de vestir por las escaleras, con una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro. Nino negó con la cabeza. No iba a dormir pronto.

...

-¡Oh, Princesa!- Dijo Chat con voz de cantar una vez que entró en la cabina. -Hoy tengo algo especial para ti.

-Chat- suspiró Marinette, entre exasperada y halagada, mientras el pirata depositaba el montón de vestidos junto con otras cosas en el costado de la cama. -Si sigues así, tu armario estará lleno con más ropa que con la tuya.

-Estaría perfectamente bien con eso. Ahora, te tengo algo especial.

-¿Hm?- Marinette soltó el bonito collar de perlas que encontró entre los vestidos y dirigió su atención hacia él.

Chat sostenía un tipo de prenda que nunca había visto antes. La boca de Marinette se formó un poco "o" mientras miraba con curiosidad. Notó muchos adornos y un poco de encaje, pero aún no estaba segura de qué era. No se veía como un vestido en lo más mínimo. Levantando su mano, trazó sus dedos sobre los volantes. Eran tan suaves como cualquier vestido, si no más suaves.

-¿Qué es esto?- Inquirió, mirando a Chat.

-Usualmente es lo que se supone que debes llevar debajo de un vestido.- Chat explicó y Marinette inclinó la cabeza para preguntar si podía probarlo. -Por supuesto.

Marinette se levantó de un salto, se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y se sacó la ropa nueva de las manos. Solo para detenerse bruscamente y darse cuenta de que, francamente, no tenía idea de cómo ponérselos. Ella se volvió hacia Chat con una mirada avergonzada. Él resopló y la ayudó a ponérselo.

-Esto se llama un corsé explicó mientras lo ataba para ella. Era una prenda tan complicada si tenía que ser honesta. Las bragas eran mucho más simples, solo tenía que ponérselos y ella lo logró muy bien sola, muchas gracias. Lo único que quedaba eran dos piezas de encaje, el mismo hermoso tono azul como las bragas con volantes, pero Marinette no tenía idea de dónde se suponía que iban a poner. -Estas son medias. Toma asiento, por favor.

Marinette levantó una ceja mientras se sentaba en la silla en la mesa del capitán. Chat se arrodilló frente a ella y le levantó la pierna derecha, le pasó el cordón azul y lo ató con una cinta rosada en el muslo.

-Y listo- anunció una vez que hizo lo mismo con su pierna izquierda. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Marinette corrió al espejo al lado de su armario, logrando que Chat cayera sobre su trasero en el proceso.

-¡Es tan lindo!- Exclamó Marinette mientras giraba y analizaba cuidadosamente su ropa.

Pudo haber sido su curiosidad por cualquier cosa humana, pero ella desarrolló un interés cuando se trataba de la ropa. Estaba fascinada con las telas, los colores, los pequeños detalles en las mangas y alrededor de los collares y las muchas formas cosidas en la tela. Esta vez, no fue diferente. Mientras que el corsé parecía un poco demasiado apretado para su gusto, todavía era muy bonito, decorado con encaje y un bonito lazo entre sus pechos. Las bragas eran mucho más cómodas y las medias la hacían sentir como si estuviera flotando. Era una combinación muy bonita en su opinión, rosa pastel, azul y lavanda. Pero todavía había algo que la molestaba.

-¿Se supone que se usa debajo de un vestido?- Preguntó, claramente molesta. -¡Pero es tan bonito! ¿Por qué alguien lo cubriría?

-Porque se consideran inapropiados para mostrarse- explicó Chat.

-Bueno, no me importa lo que es correcto y lo que no.- Ella se encogió de hombros. -¿Cómo puedes quitarte esto, sin embargo?- Sus manos vagaron por el corsé. Ella no le prestó demasiada atención cuando Chat la ayudó a ponérselo, así que no estaba segura.

-No te los quites- dijo viniendo detrás de Marinette y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. -Podemos evitarlo.

Marinette jadeó cuando su mano se deslizó dentro de sus bragas. Marinette dudaba que alguna vez dejara de disfrutar la sensación de sus dedos trazando círculos sobre su piel o acariciando su tierna carne. Simplemente siempre se sintió tan bien y simplemente correcto. Marinette dejó escapar un gemido bajo.

-Es una pena que tenga que ir y verificar el inventario.

Marinette dejó escapar un gruñido de indignación cuando Chat se alejó de ella. Ese presumido, tortuoso, condenable... ugh. Si él piensa que podía provocarla y salirse con la suya, estaba completamente equivocado.

Chat se sorprendió cuando Marinette saltó frente a él, cerró la puerta y la bloqueó. Tragó saliva mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por la hermosa cara de Marinette. No la había visto tan... tan malvada. No hasta ahora. Fue casi gracioso, cómo él, entre todas las personas, se sintió como un animal acorralado. Marinette comenzó a caminar hacia él, pasos lentos, calculados y manos agarradas detrás de su espalda de la manera más inocente posible. Chat comenzó a dar algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta que tropezó con la camisa que Marinette se quitó antes. Solo a su suerte. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Marinette se arrodilló y luego se arrastró sobre él. La astucia se veía fantástica en ella, decidió mientras ella se inclinaba sobre él y se chupaba el labio inferior.

-¿Crees que eres el único que puede jugar?- Su voz apenas era un susurro. -Ahí es donde te equivocas, mi capitán.

Parpadeando con una última sonrisa, ella retrocedió, hasta que su cara estuvo al mismo nivel que su entrepierna. Chat le mordió los labios para evitar gemir mientras pasaba su mano por su erección. Alzando la vista hacia él, ella rió disimuladamente. -Me parece que no soy el único que se enojó.

Su aliento se detuvo cuando Marinette se desabrochó los pantalones, dejando que su erección se liberara. -Princesa, no tienes que...

-Quieto, tú- regañó Marinette, envolviendo sus manos suavemente alrededor de su miembro. -Me besas todo el tiempo, no veo por qué no puedo devolverte el favor.

Chat tuvo problemas para respirar. Ella no hizo nada más que simplemente rodearlo con las manos y ya era demasiado para él. Mantuvo sus ojos en Marinette mientras miraba su polla con un pequeño puchero y ojos entrecerrados. ¿Era posible verse tan lindo antes de chupar una polla? Aparentemente, ella podría. Chat podría haber usado el tiempo para pensar en la cantidad de situaciones improbables que Marinette hizo parecer adorables, pero cualquier pensamiento coherente se fue directamente al infierno una vez que se sintió envuelto por el calor. Gimió ruidosamente cuando la lengua de Marinette se deslizó por su piel. Mirándola de nuevo, sintió que se quedaba sin aliento otra vez. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y fruncía el ceño con concentración mientras su cabeza se movía arriba y abajo por su longitud. Marinette abrió un ojo, mirándolo, obviamente buscando una reacción. Ella sonrió contra su piel una vez que notó los ojos nublados y la baba. Demonios, estaba babeando. ¿Qué mierda realmente estaba pasando?

Marinette obviamente se estaba divirtiendo mucho jugando con él. Y honestamente, a él no le importaría ser su juguete en lo más mínimo. Mantuvo la boca abierta mientras pequeños gemidos guturales y sus pantalones llenaban el silencio de la cabaña junto con los pequeños ruidos sorbiendo que hacía ella. Pensó que estaba perdido cuando comenzó a masajear sus bolas, pero no, eso no fue así. Cuando Marinette lo miró con sus preciosos ojos azules y ese crudo deseo y le ordenó que se corriera, eso fue lo que lo hizo deshacerse. Ella tragó todo sin pensarlo dos veces, antes de darle una última lamida y poner su polla de nuevo en sus pantalones. Arrastrándose sobre él otra vez, ella lo picoteó en los labios antes de decir en el tono más petulante posible: -¿Creo que tienes un inventario para verificar?

Marinette solo pudo reírse ya que no se molestó en levantarse, pero en cambio soltó un fuerte gemido mientras permanecía tendido en el suelo, pensando que esta mujer seguramente lo iba a matar.


	27. El agua es vida

Capítulo 27: El agua es vida

Notas: Yo: * no se actualiza en 3 semanas *

Also me: * actualizaciones dos veces a la semana *

¡Y volvemos a la pista con la trama! Ah, y hay un pecado al principio,

(Consulte el final del capítulo para ver más notas).

* * *

El Capitán Chat Noir había creído honestamente que la vista más hermosa que había visto en su vida era a Marinette, boca arriba, con las mejillas enrojecidas y una mirada de pura beatitud orgásmica adornando sus facciones. Él había estado terriblemente equivocado. La vista más hermosa era, por mucho, Marinette montándolo, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa socarrona. Todo comenzó unas horas antes, cuando regresó a su cabaña solo para encontrar a Marinette, desnuda a su antojo, con solo un collar de perlas que le hizo decorar los hombros y la clavícula. Casi se atragantó al verlo. Podía jurar que Marinette se estaba volviendo más loca y bromeaba con cada día que pasaba. Y él podía admitir, sin el más mínimo rastro de vergüenza, que le gustaba mucho. Imagínese su sorpresa cuando Marinette lo empujó sobre la cama y se subió encima de él. La sonrisa que tenía en ese segundo solo se hizo más grande y más diabólica desde entonces. Y todavía lo llevaba y lo estaba volviendo completamente loco de la mejor manera posible.

Levantó las manos para tomarse de la cara cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. La cara de Marinette cayó, sus labios formaron un mohín decepcionado cuando Chat sintió una ola de irritación dominarlo. Sin apartar la vista de Marinette, recogió su arma de la mesita de noche y disparó cerca de la puerta. Una vez que escuchó el sonido de unos pasos que se alejaban corriendo, arrojó la pistola a un lado y tomó la cara de Marinette acercándola para besarla. Ella se rió contra sus labios.

-¿Tuviste que asustar a ese pobre pirata tan duro?- Preguntó ella antes de comenzar a besar con la boca abierta a lo largo de su mandíbula. Y con cada pequeño beso venía una embestida lenta de caderas.

-Pedí no ser molestado- comentó, peinando su cabello detrás de una oreja y disfrutando de las olas de placer y el calor de sus cuerpos presionados. Honestamente, él no quería levantarse.

-Tal vez fue una emergencia- sugirió Marinette encogiéndose de hombros.

-La nave no está ardiendo y todavía estamos vivos, por lo que no fue una emergencia suficiente- concluyó, antes de acariciar su cuello. -¿Por qué no volvemos a lo que estábamos haciendo?

Marinette soltó una risita, golpeándose la nariz. -¿Quieres que te folle tanto, Capitán?

Chat levantó las cejas. _¿Ella... ella acaba de maldecir?_ Marinette suspiró con cariño, apoyando la barbilla en su mano derecha. -Tu lenguaje sucio me había alcanzado.

-Deberías maldecir más...- Te sienta bien - dijo. Pero cuando vio aparecer la sonrisa tortuosa sintió la necesidad de tragar saliva. Fueron momentos como este lo que le hizo darse cuenta de por qué las sirenas eran consideradas seductoras malvadas.

-¿Quieres que jure más? Mi, mi Capitán, usted es realmente una mala influencia sobre mi pobre inocente - dijo, sarcasmo evidente en su tono. Chat quería reír. Alentar el lenguaje grosero fue probablemente en la lista inferior de sus crímenes. Y no era ni la mitad de inocente como decía ella. No por un tiempo ahora. Marinette pasó su índice a lo largo de su mandíbula -Entonces, ¿qué dices, Capitán? ¿Te gustaría que te follen un poco más?

-Tanto como quieras, cariño- dijo, antes de pasar sus dedos por su cabello y acercarla en un apasionado beso.

...

Chat estaba brillando positivamente una vez que salió al aire libre. Solo durmió un par de horas, pero valió la pena. Él caminando a lo largo de la cubierta y subiendo las escaleras hacia la sala de navegación. Hubo una reunión con sus principales miembros de la tripulación y también estaban desayunando allí.

-Y esto por qué...- interrumpió Iván cuando el capitán entró. Un coro de "buenas días" resonó por la habitación mientras se sentaba al lado de Nino, que lo miraba con una expresión oscura bajo sus ojos. Oh, bueno, parece que va a volver a escucharlo de su mejor amigo sobre sexo con sirenas.

-Sigue. Iván- dijo Chat, tomando un bocado de pan.

-Estaba diciendo la conclusión de una historia- le explicó Iván antes de volver a la historia. -Como estaba diciendo: es por eso que los que se aman verdaderamente no pueden mantenerse alejados el uno del otro, ni siquiera después de la muerte. Si tu otra mitad muere, renacerán desde las profundidades del mar y estarás al final.

El chat se ahogó en su cerveza, haciendo que Nino le daría una palmadita en la espalda. Alix, a quien no le importa el hecho, se volvió hacia Iván. -¿Qué clase de historia de mierda es esta, Bruel? Suena peor que las tonterías que escupe Lahiffe cuando está borracho.

Nino se volvió hacia Alix, dándole una pequeña mirada de rencor antes de tomar un trago de su ron.

-Además, ¿cómo pueden sobrevivir si nacen en el agua? Se ahogarían - afirmó Kim, que hasta entonces se había dedicado a rellenar su cara con comida.

Ivan se encogió de hombros. -Creo que es una historia hermosa.

-¿Renacer de las profundidades del mar?- Preguntó Chat, sus ojos verdes perforando a Ivan. -¿Por qué? ¿Y de qué se trata toda esta historia?

-Bueno, sin agua, no habría vida. E incluso nosotros, las personas, de alguna manera estamos hechos de agua, ¿no? Tiene sentido si me preguntas. Y la historia es solo un cuento sobre dos amantes que se encontraron después de mucho tiempo. Y cómo las almas que están atadas juntas no pueden separarse ni siquiera por la muerte. Si uno muere, nacerán de nuevo en las profundidades de los mares u océanos y eventualmente se encontrarán, sin importar cuántos siglos pasen.

-Renacer del agua...-Chat murmuró en voz baja.

-Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con Kim. No es posible que un humano nazca en las profundidades del océano y sobreviva -afirmó Max.

-"Nacer de nuevo en el agua"- Chat sintió que toda su cabeza giraba, las palabras continuaban resonando en su mente.

-¿Compa?- Preguntó Nino, mirando a su amigo con curiosidad.

-¡Tengo que irme!- Chat estalló de repente, levantándose tan rápido como pudo y básicamente saliendo corriendo de la habitación, dejando a los otros piratas mirándose confundidamente.

Toda su mente se convirtió en una tormenta desorganizada de pensamientos de la cual las palabras de Ivan hicieron eco más fuerte. Sintió que todo giraba mientras volvía a la cubierta y básicamente corría hacia su habitación.

-¿Chat?- Marinette levantó la vista de su libro sorprendida mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe y se apoyaba en ella. Obviamente estaba tratando de controlar su respiración, pero sus ojos parecían muy, muy lejanos. Marinette intentó llamar su atención nuevamente. -¡Chat! Me estás preocupando, ¿qué está pasando?

Sus ojos finalmente se enfocaron, mirándola directamente. Él tragó saliva, pasando una mano a través del flequillo que cayó en sus ojos. -¿Cuántos años tienes, Marinette?

Ella parpadeó, su boca formaba un mohín, todavía no estaba segura de qué responder. Esto no era exactamente lo que ella esperaba. -Tengo ciento sesenta años.

Chat la miró sorprendido. Bueno, él no esperaba eso. Fue ... espera, reconoció esa expresión. Ella siempre hacía los ojos tristes cuando pensaba que algo no estaba bien. Oh no, ¿y si se sintiera insultada? De acuerdo, es hora de hacer las paces con un buen cumplido. -Quiero decir, bueno, ¡oye! Luces bien.

-¿Gracias? ¿No se supone que debo ...? - Preguntó ella, inclinando la cabeza.

-Los humanos apenas alcanzan los 60, cariño. Cerca de los cien, todo lo que queda son huesos - explicó, a pesar de que eso era lo último en su mente en este momento.

Los ojos de Chat se alejaron de nuevo, su mente llena de preguntas. Hubo casi un siglo y medio entre ellos. ¿Fue posible que se conocieran en una vida anterior? No, Marinette era completamente ajena a los conceptos del mundo humano hasta ahora. Ella murió primero? Antes de conocerlo en una vida anterior? En más de ellos? Pero dado su comportamiento, es posible que no se hayan conocido en absoluto. Esa historia de Iván, simplemente lo golpeó. Fue una tontería, ¿no? No había tal cosa como la mitad de alguien. Las personas nacen enteras. Pero esa historia que aprendió en su juventud de la mitología griega no estuvo de acuerdo. Él apretó su mandíbula, molesto. No podría ser posible.

 _¿Podría?_

No debería tener sentido. Y, sin embargo, según todos los informes, todo fue mucho más claro. Esa atracción que sintió desde el primer segundo la vio. Cuando la canción dejó de nublar su cerebro y él la vio, se sintió atraído por ella. Y no fue porque ella fuera una sirena. En aquel entonces, él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella era una hasta que vio su cola. Y cada dos días después, preguntándose por qué la sensación de vacío en el pecho de repente se sentía como si comenzara a llenarse. Él no lo consideró importante en ese momento. Pero ahora ... ahora cada pieza de rompecabezas dispersa parecía unirse en una imagen más grande y tenía sentido. El constante dolor que sentía después de Swampy Cove y la sensación de su corazón destrozándose en millones de pedazos. Pensó que era por las palabras de Marinette, pero parecía que era mucho más que eso. Todavía parecía completamente estúpido de su parte creer en tal cosa y sin embargo ... vivían en un mundo donde las sirenas eran conocidas y temidas. ¡Tenía una sirena en su habitación, por dios! Dos personas que eran dos mitades de un todo, dos almas encajadas en perfecta armonía. Honestamente, no podía ser tan imposible. Ya no.

-Marinette- llamó, finalmente volviéndose hacia ella. -Creo que sé por qué tienes piernas.

* * *

Notas: Sorpresa, esta es un soulmate au! Ayyyyy

Feliz año nuevo!


	28. Una Propuesta

Capítulo 28: Una propuesta

¡Aquí vamos con el próximo, diviértanse!

(Vean el final del capítulo para más notas).

* * *

Marinette recordó la primera vez que rompió la superficie del agua. La primera vez que respiró aire. Ella era solo una sirena bebé, solo tenía un año y era tan curiosa como siempre. Ella ya se había estado escondiendo en la noche de sus hermanas por las cosas curiosas en las que se volvía su cola. En ese entonces, ella no sabía que se les llamaba piernas, solo que pertenecían a humanos y eran malos. Marinette se sintió mal por eso, por supuesto. Había algo mal con ella por tenerlas, ¿no? Los humanos eran malos y las tierras sobre el mar eran malas, así que debería mantenerse alejada de ellas, ¿verdad? Cierto. No es que a Marinette le hubiera importado. Ella quería buscar, descubrir, saber todo sobre cualquier cosa. Sus piernas habían sido mucho más lentas que su pequeña cola, pero su respiración estaba bien. Sus hermanas le dijeron a ella que las personas con piernas no pueden respirar bajo el agua, pero que no tenía ningún problema con eso; ella podía respirar bien. Se preguntó si eso significaba que no podía respirar por encima de la superficie; eso fue lo que la obligó a comprobar en primer lugar. Recordaba perfectamente cómo se sintió cuando llegó a la superficie. Fue increíble, sentir el sol en su piel sin que se filtre a través del agua. Y cuando tomó su primera bocanada de aire, Marinette sintió como si una pequeña parte de ella que había desaparecido todo el tiempo acabara volviendo a ella.

Así fue exactamente como se sintió Marinette después de escuchar la explicación de Chat. Dos almas, que nunca podrían separarse. Tenía mucho sentido. Era como si hubiera un pequeño agujero en su corazón del que no estaba al tanto hasta ahora, y simplemente se llenó, haciendo que Marinette sintiera como si pudiera tener alas y volar. Como si nada pudiera detenerla de nada. Miró a Chat, que sonrió más feliz de lo que recordaba, sus ojos tan llenos de adoración y amor... podía derretirse en el acto. Había una energía en el aire entre ellos, ambos podían sentir cómo los acercaba. Y se sintió más fuerte que nunca. Chat corrió desde su lugar junto a la puerta y la levantó en sus brazos. Marinette envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, riéndose en su hombro. Se miraron el uno al otro, acercándose y frotando sus narices.

Por ahora, todo era perfecto.

…..

Nino había sido su amigo el tiempo suficiente para reconocer cuando estaba discutiendo consigo mismo. Todavía estaban en la sala de navegación y Nino estaba cada vez más aterrorizado. Después del repentino agotamiento de esa mañana, volvió una hora más tarde, parecía que había encontrado el camino hacia El Dorado. La reunión principal de la tripulación fue bastante normal, si ignoraste el hecho de que su capitán sonreía de oreja a oreja. Pero ahora parecía un poco sombrío y estaba pensando demasiado. Nino podía decir por la forma en que sus ojos miraban los mapas frente a él, sin embargo, él no los estaba viendo. Nino suspiró, tomando un trago de ron de su botella. Tenía la sensación de que lo necesitaría.

-Compa- llamó Nino, agitando su mano frente a la cara de su mejor amigo. - ¡Compa!

\- ¿Hugh? - Chat finalmente salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Nino con curiosidad. -Qué es?

-Tortuga- dijo Nino, porque todavía no hablaban correctamente sobre toda esta situación. -Llegamos en una quincena. ¿Qué hay de Marinette?

Chat suspiró, sacando una pequeña moneda de su bolsillo y jugando con ella. Nino sabía que era un hábito nervioso suyo que salía a la superficie raramente lo suficiente como para que los demás no lo notaran. -Iré con un plan. No estamos vendiéndola. Sobre mi cadáver.

Nino no dejó de notar la forma en que dejó caer la moneda en su palma y la apretó hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Nino a veces se preguntaba cómo llegaron a este punto, cuando en secreto planean cómo salvar a Marinette en lugar de venderla. Por otra parte, considerando los últimos meses, Nino no debería estar tan sorprendido. Además, realmente le gustaba Marinette. Ella era una chica agradable ... ¿pez ... pez dama? No importa Marinette era amable y Nino no quería verla vendida a algún espeluznante brujo. Incluso si eso significa que tiene que escuchar los hábitos de apareamiento de ella y Chat por el resto de su vida.

(Nota al margen: necesitaba más ron la próxima vez que atraquen en una bahía)

Mirando nuevamente a Chat, Nino comenzó a preocuparse. Oh no. Él conocía esa mirada. Él sabía que se veía tan bien. Los ojos de "Sé que algo no debes hacer" y la pequeña sonrisa.

-Oye, Nino ...

-Bien, compa. ¿Qué plan condenado y loco me vas a arrastrar ahora?

Chat sonrió.

….

Marinette levantó la vista interrogante mientras Chat entraba en la cabina. Ni siquiera le lanzó una mirada mientras se dirigía directamente a uno de los armarios encima de su mesa. Marinette miró con curiosidad mientras él permanecía allí, inmóvil durante lo que pareció un par de minutos, antes de finalmente darse la vuelta y darle una de esas sonrisas que podrían rivalizar con el sol.

-Marinette, ¿puedes venir aquí por un segundo? - Preguntó. Curiosa de lo que se trata, Marinette fue a verlo

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Cuestionó.

Chat le mordió los labios y le miró, ¿se atrevería a decirlo ... tímido? Él jugueteó con sus manos, antes de tomar una respiración profunda y mirar directamente a los ojos. -Puede parecer repentino, pero lo pensé por un tiempo. Pero puedes negarte si no quieres. - Él levantó la mano derecha y la besó en los nudillos.

Marinette miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras él mantenía el suave agarre en su mano y se arrodillaba frente a ella. -Marinette, te amo de tal manera que nunca pensé que sería capaz de amar de nuevo. Eres tan feroz, amable, inteligente y hermosa y simplemente no puedo imaginar lo que mi vida hubiera sido sin ti. ¿Me harías el honor de aceptar casarte conmigo?

Marinette se quedó sin aliento cuando él levantó un anillo de plata con su mano libre y la miró con esperanza. Marinette inclinó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es 'casarse'?

Marinette leyó el término en uno de sus libros. Dijo que los amantes se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre. Vivir feliz para siempre con Chat sonaba bastante dulce y sabía que lo disfrutaría. Pero ella todavía quería saber. Chat parpadeó hacia ella. Él pareció sorprendido por su pregunta. Después de un momento de silencio salió de él y comenzó a explicar.

-Es una ceremonia. Dos personas visten muy bien e intercambian anillos frente a alguien que puede hacer oficial el matrimonio. No es una regla, sin embargo. No todas las personas que se casan se aman y no todas las personas que se aman se casan. Solo pensé ... -Apartó la mirada tímidamente antes de volver su atención hacia ella. -Simplemente creo que jurar amor eterno y lealtad a la persona con la que deseas pasar el resto de tu vida es bastante romántico.

Marinette se quedó sin aliento y Chat inmediatamente se puso de pie cuando vio que sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. -No, no, no, por favor no llores. No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.

\- ¿Quieres jurarme tu amor y lealtad eternos? ¿Y pasarás el resto de tu vida conmigo? - Cuestionó Marinette mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto- susurró Chat, sosteniendo sus manos en las suyas.

-Esa es la cosa más dulce que alguien haya querido hacer por mí- dijo Marinette, sus ojos brillando a través de las lágrimas.

-Lo haría sin una ceremonia también, pero pensé ...

\- ¡Sí! - Gritó, saltando en sus brazos y abrazándolo. -Quiero casarme contigo Chat Noir.

\- ¿Lo harás? - Preguntó de nuevo, para asegurarse de que sus oídos no lo estuvieran traicionando.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, lo haré! -Marinette asintió con entusiasmo mientras le sonreía alegremente.

Chat soltó un grito de felicidad cuando él la levantó y la hizo girar, haciendo que ambos rieran de alegría. Por una vez, decidió Chat Noir, la Dama de la Suerte le sonrió.

* * *

Notas: Ohhhh Chicos. ¿Pueden oír las campanas de la boda sonando? Ellas suenan alto y claro. El siguiente capítulo será mucho más largo, por cierto. ¡Por la boda!

N.T: Soy una terrible persona dejándolos colgados por 3 meses y 2 semanas, mi excusa es que no tenía compu para seguir la traducción y subir el capítulo, pero ahora que al fin tengo compu podre seguir con una actualización un poco más


	29. Campanas de boda

Capítulo 29: Campanas de boda

Notas: ¡Y aquí viene la boda! Hay muchas referencias en este capítulo omg, estrellita si las identificas todas. Además, ¿puedes adivinar qué oración fue la nota de un autor transformada en algo para encajar? (culpe a mi beta miracujess por ello jajaja)

N.T: Si alguien es fan del kpop entenderá una referencia en este capítulo (yo tuve que buscarla ^-^u)

¡Espero que disfrutes el capítulo y un poco más de pecado!

(Consulte el final del capítulo para obtener más notas).

* * *

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho capitán para esto- murmuró Nino, dándole un mal aliento a su mejor amigo.

Adrien levantó una ceja hacia él. - ¿Prefieres que sea el sacerdote y el novio de mi propia boda?

-No lo dejaría pasar. Todavía sería lo más sensato que hayas hecho en tu vida. - Chat estaba a punto de lanzar una dura réplica cuando oyeron pasos que subían a cubierta. Chat se tensó. Arreglar una boda secreta a una sirena que no debía tener pies no era un negocio fácil y temía la idea de ser atrapado. No por sí mismo, sino porque también pondría en peligro a Marinette y Nino, y eso era lo último que quería. Sus preocupaciones desaparecieron al ver aparecer la figura de Marinette. E incluso si ya no le preocupaba ser atrapado, su corazón aún latía más rápido de lo normal, casi saltando fuera de su pecho por lo que tenía delante.

Marinette no le permitió ver qué vestido eligió para la boda. Que honestamente fue su culpa por mencionarle la creencia de que ver a la novia en su vestido antes de la boda es mala suerte. Entonces Marinette simplemente lo envió fuera de la cabina y le dijo que lo vería en la boda. Si ella había planeado dejarlo sin aliento, tuvo éxito. El vestido azul que escogió fue simple, pero funcionó perfectamente para Marinette. Fluido con un escote cuadrado y mangas hinchadas. Combinó perfectamente con su tez pálida y se complementó con sus ojos asombrosamente. Su largo cabello aún estaba suelto, pero parecía un poco más manso que de costumbre. Y entre las hebras oscuras había una pequeña corona hecha de pequeñas conchas. La brisa del mar soplaba contra su pelo y su vestido muy levemente y la luna llena brillaba sobre ella y le daba un brillo etéreo: era una visión de otro mundo. Pero cuando levantó la vista y le dio una de esas cegadoras sonrisas suyas, tan llenas de amor, bondad y honestidad, eso fue lo que lo dejó sin aliento. Marinette comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y su pecho se llenó de una sensación cálida. Y a pesar de todo eso, no fue capaz de ver nada aparte de ella. El mar, el barco y todo lo demás desapareció de sus ojos y lo único que quedó fue Marinette.

-Compa- fue la voz de Nino la que rompió su trance. No creo que te haya visto así.

Levantando la mano para secarse las lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que estaba derramando, Adrien sonrió algo entre feliz y triste. -Han pasado años desde la última vez que lloré, tengo que admitirlo.

Marinette se colocó a su lado y él extendió su mano para que ella lo tomara, lo cual hizo con una sonrisa brillante. Nino se aclaró la garganta y ambos se volvieron hacia él.

-Querida amada- Nino comenzó en un tono muy ceremonioso. -Estamos reunidos aquí hoy para sellar los corazones de estos dos en la ceremonia sagrada del matrimonio. Y por "nosotros", me refiero a mí.

Y el maullido ofendido captó su atención y tres pares de ojos miraron hacia abajo para ver a un Plagg muy ofendido mirando a Nino. Él se burló. -Bien. Por "nosotros", me refiero a mí y al gato.

Nino volvió a aclarar su voz. -Capitán Chat Noir, ¿toma a Marinette como su esposa fiel en ...

-Espera- interrumpió Chat. Marinette parpadeó, confundida, a Nino. - ¿Qué hay de nuestros votos?

Nino rodó sus ojos, su mano fue reflexivamente hacia su botella de ron, antes de darse cuenta de que la había dejado en su cabina. Maldita sea. Con un suspiro, Nino miró a la pareja frente a él. -Tuve que pasar por tus confesiones de fiebre. Estaré condenado si me quedo con tus votos matrimoniales. Déjame decirte marido y mujer y luego podrás declarar tu amor toda la noche.

Marinette y Chat intercambiaron una mirada antes de encogerse de hombros. Nino comenzó la pregunta de nuevo. -Chat, ¿te llevas a esta mujer ... sirena ... ya sabes, para ser tu esposa, para tener y conservar, en la enfermedad y en la salud, en los buenos y en los buenos tiempos, para más rico o más pobre, manteniéndote únicamente para ella por ¿Tanto tiempo como ambos viviréis?

Sin apartar los ojos de Marinette por un segundo, Chat respondió: -Sí.

Dirigiéndose a Marinette, Nino hizo la misma pregunta. -Marinette, tomas a este idiota loco con humor de mierda, quiero decir, hombre, para ser tu marido, para tener y mantener, en la enfermedad y en la salud, en los buenos y en los malos, para los más ricos o más pobres, manteniéndote solo para él durante el tiempo que ambos vivirán?

-Lo haré- respondió sin vacilación Marinette, mirando profundamente a los ojos verdes de Chat.

-Entonces, a través del poder que me concede específicamente para esto, los declaro marido y mujer. - Nino aplaudió. -Pueden besarse después de que salga de aquí. Y sigan proclamando su amor mutuo por un tiempo; Quiero dormir un poco antes de que comiences tu noche de bodas. Con eso, Nino pasó junto a ellos y desapareció bajo la cubierta.

Marinette y Chat intercambiaron una mirada antes de estallar en carcajadas. Chat negó con la cabeza. -Pobre Nino. Tengo suerte de que todavía me soporte después de todos estos años. Honestamente, creo que soy la razón por la que es un alcohólico. -Con un suspiro divertido, volvió su atención a Marinette. -Princesa, yo ...

-No tengo un anillo para ti -dijo Marinette apresuradamente, todavía sosteniendo su mano. Ella se mordió los labios ansiosamente, antes de mirarlo. -Dijiste que la gente intercambia anillos, pero no tengo anillo para darte y lo siento.

Chat la apretó, lista para asegurarle que no había problema, pero entonces Marinette le levantó la mano izquierda. Se dio cuenta de que ella lo había mantenido en alto desde que llegó, pero no pensó mucho en eso. Pero cuando ella lo abrió, vio una pequeña escama. Era como si un artista maestro pusiera a prueba los tonos rosados, un hermoso ombre* de un rosa fuerte a uno más pastel.

-Es mi escama más hermosa- dijo Marinette, levantando su palma abierta hacia él. -Espero que sea suficiente.

-Marinette ...- Chat susurró, emocionado. Sabía lo que significaban las escamas para las sirenas y lo doloroso que debe haber sido quitarse una. Chat sacó el collar de debajo de su camisa. Él no lo usaba; prefería mantenerlo a salvo en su camarote en lugar de arriesgarse a perderlo bajo alguna circunstancia. No podía soportar la idea de perder una de las dos últimas cosas que tenía de su madre. Pero esta vez, simplemente sintió la necesidad de usarlo. Fue su boda después de todo. Él quería tenerla lo más cerca posible. Tomando la escama de la mano de Marinette la colocó cuidadosamente dentro del guardapelo antes de presionarla contra su pecho.

-Siempre lo mantendré cerca de mi corazón- prometió.

(Oh, chico, viene esa ridícula cantidad de queso súper gomoso, pensó Plagg mientras miraba a la novia y al novio).

Marinette sonrió, sus ojos llenos de alegría cuando ella tomó sus manos. -Este es mi voto para ti, Chat. - Ella mantuvo sus ojos en él mientras hablaba. -Te doy mi corazón, en la salida de la luna y en el entorno de las estrellas. Amar y honrar a través de todo lo que pueda venir. A través de todas nuestras vidas juntas, en todas nuestras vidas, que renazcamos para que podamos encontrarnos, conocer y amar de nuevo y recordar.

Chat le apretó las manos antes de llevárselas a los labios para besar sus nudillos. Sus palabras habían sido tan bellas y llenas de honestidad, que estuvo cerca de hacerlo derramar lágrimas de alegría por segunda vez esa noche. Tomando el anillo de plata que preparó de su bolsillo, se lo mostró.

-Marinette. - Levantando la mano, comenzó: -Te prometo mi amor y todo lo que poseo. Prometo que tu nombre siempre será el nombre que llore en voz alta en la oscuridad de la noche. Para quitar tus penas y para iluminar tu camino en la oscuridad. Te apreciaré y honraré a través de esta vida y en la próxima. Y con este anillo, te pido que seas mía en esta vida y la próximo en llegar.

Marinette asintió, dándole una respuesta silenciosa a su pregunta. Chat puso el anillo de plata en su dedo. Su madre lo hizo nacer cuando nació, porque cuando fuera mayor, ya no le quedaba. Pero encajaba perfectamente en el dedo de Marinette. Justo como ellos.

Chat estaba a punto de decir que ya podía besar al novio, pero Marinette estaba un paso por delante de él. Sin esperar nada más, ella lo atrajo hacia un beso. Y a pesar de que perdió la cuenta de los muchos besos que compartieron, fácilmente podría decir que este era el mejor. Se estaban tomando su tiempo, lento y dulce. Chat la rodeó con un brazo y la acercó más a ella mientras Marinette se pasaba los dedos por el pelo. E incluso si lo mantenían dulce, aún podía sentir la pasión a través del beso. Una constante, una pasión que perdurará en el tiempo. No hay necesidad de apresurarse cuando tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó Marinette, un poco sin aliento, una vez que se separaron.

Chat no pudo detener la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. -Ahora, ya ves, la tradición dice que el esposo y la esposa deben pasar la noche juntos. Hacer todo, oficial, ya sabes.

Al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras, Marinette recibió una de esas sonrisas diabólicas que a menudo lo hacían cuestionar si su inocencia había sido simplemente buena actuación. Antes de que pudiera decir o decir algo más, Marinette lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró bajo la cubierta hasta su camarote. Sin embargo, Chat no le permitió abrir la puerta, logrando cambiarla de posición justo antes de atravesar la puerta.

\- ¿Para qué hiciste eso? ¡Puedo caminar bien! -Marinette gimió cuando Chat cerró la puerta de un puntapié.

-Oh, lo sé, pero esto también es una tradición. El novio lleva a la novia al otro lado del umbral.

Marinette tarareó en aceptación antes de mirarlo a través de sus pestañas. Así que di, esposo mío, ¿puedo montarte durante toda la noche?

Chat inhaló bruscamente. Cualquier otra noche, él habría aceptado la oferta sin pestañear. Pero esta noche, él tenía algo más en mente.

. No esta noche. Tengo otros planes para ti, mi dulce esposa.

\- ¿Vas a montarme entonces? - Preguntó cuando Chat la ayudó a ponerse de pie y comenzó a tirar suavemente de la tela de su vestido.

-No. Lo que voy a hacer es una sorpresa - susurró contra su piel mientras besaba su cuello.

Él quería mantenerlo lento y dulce esta vez. Tomarse su tiempo en esta noche especial y disfrutar de cada momento. Pero Marinette nunca había sido realmente paciente, y más rápido de lo que se dio cuenta, terminó desnudo en la cama con Marinette en su regazo.

-Eres una cosita impaciente, ¿sabes? - Comentó mientras chupaba la piel de su clavícula.

-Deberías saberlo ahora, esposo, estoy lejos de ser paciente- susurró contra sus labios.

-No lo sé ... n ... oh. - Sus palabras se convirtieron en gemidos cuando Marinette lo deslizó dentro de ella, envolviéndose en su calor. Ella se rio contra su cuello, antes de comenzar a chupar su piel y mover sus caderas en un ritmo familiar. Oh, si eso es lo que quería jugar, sacará su pequeña sorpresa antes de lo que pretendía. Las manos de Chat la agarraron por las caderas, ayudándola a mantener el ritmo constante.

En cuanto a Marinette, ella estaba en el paraíso. Cada vez que le hacía el amor, siempre se sentía simplemente perfecto cuando las pequeñas olas de placer se apoderaron de ambos y sus cuerpos se movían juntos en una armonía propia. Marinette sintió a Chat apoyándose contra ella y susurrándole al oído.

-No necesito un mapa, mi corazón me señala a ti- cantó suavemente, haciendo que Marinette jadeara ruidosamente. -Incluso si el camino por delante es difícil, no puedo hacer esto donde estoy parado.

Marinette se aferró a él como si fuera su vida, con todos los sentidos encendidos. Mantuvo el ritmo lento de su amor mientras cantaba en su oído. Una melodía que no conocía, palabras desconocidas para ella. Solo podría significar que la canción nunca había sido cantada. Él le escribió una canción. Uno que estaba cantando actualmente con su voz llena de amor, adoración y cuidado. Marinette dejó escapar un sollozo de pura dicha mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Dos tipos de placer y un desorden de intensos sentimientos que recorren su corazón y cuerpo. Sabía qué efecto tenían las canciones sobre ella y lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Y Marinette solo podía gemir, suspirar y temblar mientras se dejaba llevar por las oleadas de satisfacción.

-Flor que floreció en la oscuridad, la luna sobre el mar, un lugar como un secreto, mi belleza-Chat terminó la canción mientras se deshacía en sus brazos cantando una sinfonía de placer.

Chat sonrió feliz mientras la sostenía contra su pecho mientras ella venía de las alturas a las que había logrado enviarla.

-Te amo cariño, mi dulce Marinette- susurró, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

Y a pesar de que las palabras fueron difíciles de procesar para ella en ese momento, ya que todavía estaba tratando de recobrar sus sentidos correctamente, logró presionar sus labios contra su pecho, justo por encima de su corazón acelerado. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Notas:

Me gustaría decir que nos quedan 10 capítulos. Ayyyyy. Nada puede salir mal, ¿verdad?

N.T: Quiero que nino oficie mi boda si alguna vez llego a casarme. Si llegaron hasta aquí y no supieron que canción es la que Chat Noir le canto a Marinette aquí les dejo la canción

*Ombre: tener tonos de color que se sombrean el uno al otro, graduándose de claro a oscuro.


	30. Por orden del Rey

Capítulo 30: Por orden del Rey

Notas: Este capítulo es una especie de relleno y no estoy muy contenta con él, pero están llegando cosas mejores, lo prometo

(Consulte el final del capítulo para obtener más notas).

* * *

Chat Noir llegó a la conclusión de que algunas cosas nunca cambian: Kim siempre ha sido un idiota impulsivo, Nino traga al menos dos botellas de ron desde el día en que se conocieron, y Chloé todavía gritaba más fuerte que una Banshee. Al menos esta vez, fue por una buena razón. Después de todo, no todos los días, el pirata más temido de los Siete mares estalló en su camarote.

\- ¡Llévala a ella no a mí! - Chloé seguía gritando mientras empujaba a su primo frente a ella como un escudo. Sabrina era su nombre, si recordaba correctamente.

Chat puso los ojos en blanco ante las travesuras de su viejo amigo. Ignorando sus gritos, fue directamente al enorme joyero en su tocador. Abriéndolo, comenzó a sacar las diferentes piezas de él.

-Parece que fue hecho por un herrero, no un orfebre. Neptuno, ¿alguien hizo esto y pensó que era una buena idea? -Se burló mientras seguía tirando las joyas que encontraba insatisfactorias sobre su hombro. Sabía muy bien que Nino estaba junto a la puerta, atrapándolos en una pequeña cartera, mientras tragaba ron, lo más probable. -Esto es decente -hm, no importa, esto me está haciendo sangrar los ojos. ¿Quién realmente paga una buena moneda por este monstruo? -Chloé seguía gritando, si tenía que ser honesto, ahora sonaba más como si estuviera ofendida por sus comentarios sobre su gusto por las joyas en lugar de gritar por miedo.

-Oh, estos son realmente bonitos. Los llevaré - anunció mientras se ponía el par de aretes en el bolsillo. -Fue muy agradable hacer negocios con usted, señora. - Le dio un saludo de dos dedos y salió de la cabina, dejando a Chloé todavía gritando. Sirve bien para todas las veces que ella lo ahogaba cuando eran niños.

-Esto está yendo bien- comentó Nino mientras miraban alrededor de la cubierta. La mayoría de los soldados que estaban de guardia estaban muertos, y lo que quedaba de ellos era luchar en una batalla que ya estaba perdida. -No puedo creer que hayamos tenido la suerte de robar el barco en el que estaba la princesa.

Chat puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. -Si el idiota que pensó poner al único heredero del trono en un bilander (N:T: tipo de barco antiguo) con la idea de que los piratas no lo atacarían también está a cargo del horario general y las rutas y tácticas navales de la flota real, entonces no estoy sorprendido. En absoluto vivimos en un tiempo tan próspero para la piratería.

Sus ojos escanearon a lo largo del barco y luego se movieron hacia el horizonte. Justo a tiempo para notar tres formas lejanas en la distancia. Alzando la voz, ordenó: - ¡Todos se retiran!

Los piratas se movieron rápidamente, llevando el botín y dejando un barco casi desierto con una cubierta bañada en sangre. -Cambia las velas y atrapa el viento del oeste, tenemos que movernos rápido.

La tripulación comenzó a moverse mientras Chat miraba por encima del hombro. Si tenía que adivinarlo, eran tres bergantines. Él rodó los ojos. Qué mala estrategia, hacer que tres buques de guerra atraviesen un pequeño buque mercante para asegurarse de que no sean atacados por piratas. Por favor. Chat sabía que había algo importante a bordo del barco cuando vio que la bandera real ondeaba alta y orgullosa. Como si alguien pensara que era un simple pequeño barco mercante cuando esa cosa ondeaba en el viento. Chat sintió que se relajaba cuando la velocidad de La Coccinelle se aceleró y el rumbo cambió. Estaba seguro de que los bergantines no intentarían seguirlos o involucrarlos en el combate. Tenían mejores cosas que hacer. Por ejemplo, cuidar a la princesa chillona y llevarla a casa sana y salva. Chat golpeó el bolsillo donde estaban los pendientes. Ojalá Marinette los quiera.

…..

Sus ojos brillaban; ella nunca había esperado ver este lugar de nuevo. Era un giro del destino así, si tenía que ser sincera. Cuando Chat anunció que hay una pequeña isla donde pasarán una noche, nunca habría imaginado que sería esta isla en particular. La tripulación bajó del barco y, sentándose en una pequeña playa en el lado occidental de la isla, hizo una fogata, cantando y bebiendo. Y mientras que cantaba junto con el equipo se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, ella tenía otros planes para esta noche. Especialmente cuando miró por la ventana de la cabina y vio la isla. Chat se sorprendió bastante cuando ella insistió en que tenían que ir a la isla también. Había querido llevársela, pero no entendía de dónde provenía todo el entusiasmo. No hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro con una pequeña cascada y una hamaca improvisada. Mi isla, así es como Marinette se refirió a ella. Chat miró alrededor del pequeño claro, el lugar que Marinette le dijo que solía ser su refugio durante décadas, todas las noches cuando aparecían sus piernas.

Estaba jugando con algunas cosas en un pequeño cofre que estaba escondido detrás de la cascada: un pequeño tesoro que solía coleccionar en sus días de bebé. Se jugó con una pluma de colores. Tantas cosas de ese pequeño cofre parecían banales en este momento, después de haber leído libros del mundo de los humanos. Su corazón casi anhelaba el aura de misterio que estos objetos simples llevaban una vez, cuando los había encontrado en los restos de naves. Ella le hizo cosquillas a Chat juguetonamente con la pluma, haciéndolo estornudar, y soltó una risita cuando le dio una mala mirada. Poniendo la pluma en el cofre, extendió su mano.

\- ¿Caminas conmigo? - Le pidió, y su esposo inmediatamente tomó su mano y se puso de pie.

Fue pacífico en este lado de la isla. Solo ellos dos, los pájaros y los sonidos de las olas chocando contra la orilla. Marinette suspiró, contenta disfrutando de la paz.

-Nunca pensé que compartiría este lugar con alguien. Era mi pequeño paraíso seguro, donde nadie más que yo debía estar. Y esta isla era lo único que conocía mi secreto. - Una sonrisa suave apareció en sus labios. -Pero eso ha cambiado ahora.

Chat le sonrió, apretando su mano. La luz de la luna le daba a su cabello oscuro un reflejo azul. Como el océano Como sus ojos Oh, cómo amaba sus ojos. Y su sonrisa. Y ... todo sobre ella realmente. Parecía darse cuenta cada día, una y otra vez, de lo mucho que amaba a Marinette.

Entonces Marinette se detuvo bruscamente y comenzó a tirar de la mano hacia el océano. -Ven conmigo en el agua. Por favor.

Él asintió, siguiendo sus pasos. ¿Qué irónico fue eso? De buena gana siguiendo a una sirena en el agua. Fue un pensamiento divertido, especialmente cuando hace mucho tiempo que no piensa en ella como "la sirena". Marinette. Su esposa. Su amor. Su amor que acaba de saltar sobre él, haciendo que ambos se sumerjan bajo el agua. Chat trató de mantener el aire en sus pulmones, hasta que escuchó a Marinette reírse.

-Abre la boca, tonto- dijo, dejándose flotar en el agua, su pelo oscuro que la rodeaba como un halo. - ¿No lo sabes? Besar a una sirena te permite respirar bajo el agua.

Chat abrió la boca para responder, dándose cuenta un segundo demasiado tarde de su error. Pero no había sensación de ahogarse y sus pulmones no parecían estar ardiendo. Se sentía perfectamente bien, incluso con toda el agua que tragaba en ese momento. Miró a Marinette, sin saber qué decir. Ella negó con la cabeza y nadó hacia él, tirando de él en un beso. Chat envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más. Y a pesar de que el agua estaba tibia, Chat se sintió más cálida con los labios de Marinette sobre los suyos. Podrían permanecer así por un tiempo. La noche era joven y, por una vez, parecía que todo el mundo estaba en paz.

…..

La habitación estaba oscura, porque incluso pensó que todavía estaba afuera, el sol de la tarde apenas filtrando a través de las gruesas cortinas de la oficina. Una figura alta sentada en una silla, sus fríos ojos azules examinaban el documento que tenía en la mano. Con un suspiro cansado, dejó el periódico. De todos modos, no tendrá tiempo de leerlo correctamente si los pasos en pleno auge que vienen del pasillo son un signo de algo. Las puertas de su oficina se abrieron de golpe cuando el rey André entró seguido por seis guardias.

-Su Alteza. - El hombre se levantó, manejando una reverencia en la corte.

El rey ni siquiera se molestó en responder. - ¡Inaceptable! ¡Inadmisible! ¡Humillante! ¿Cómo se atreven a atacar a mi hija y robarla? ¡Mi hija!

El hombre más alto se quedó en silencio, dejando que el rey lanzara un siseo mientras sofocaba su impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. La incompetencia de este hombre es exactamente lo que llevó al reino al miserable estado en que se encuentra, con esas humildes chabolas vagando por los mares sin preocupaciones en el mundo. Y parece que él solo tomó una posición cuando su pequeño mocoso fue afectado. Típico. Si este imbécil incompetente de un monarca lo hubiera escuchado desde el principio, no estaría en esta situación por estar con él.

-Quiero atrapar a Chat Noir. Quiero verlo ahorcado ante mis propios ojos por atreverme a atacar a mi hija- el rey terminó su despotricamiento, girando sobre sus talones para enfrentar al hombre más alto.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre, pero algo casi cruel brilló en sus fríos ojos azules.

-Como usted ordene, Su Majestad.

* * *

Notas:

¡JA!, creyeron que serán felices. De todos modos, esto es una especie de semi-cliffhanger, supongo. Además, realmente no estaba tratando de ser sutil sobre nuestro personaje recién introducido, lol


	31. Tortuga

Capítulo 31: Tortuga

Notas: Este es de lejos el peor capítulo que escribí para esta historia. Lo siento. Además, perdón por la larga espera, tuve una marcha desde el infierno.

(Ver el final del capítulo para obtener más notas).

* * *

Tortuga no se parecía a ningún otro lugar que Marinette hubiera visto alguna vez. Aunque, ella solo había estado en dos puertos hasta ahora, de los cuales el segundo no había sido la experiencia más ... agradable, no con mujeres extrañas tratando de quitarle su Chat o con borrachos apestoso que terminaron con lenguas cortas. Pero además de esos incidentes, había sido acogedor y agradable y, me atrevo a decir, cómodo. Pero este lugar, Tortuga, le daba escalofríos. El puerto estaba bien iluminado, pero aún sentía como si sombras persistentes estuvieran listas para saltar en cualquier momento. Y aunque la alegría en el aire y el estado relajado y eufórico de la gente podría haber sido agradable en cualquier otro día, Marinette no se sentía bien en esa atmósfera en este momento. ¡Y las calles estaban apestosas! ¿Qué pasa con este puerto y su deficiente limpieza? El infierno sabe qué enfermedades aparecerán por eso. A Chat no parece que le fuera mejor. Mientras caminaban por las calles, manteniéndose cerca uno del otro y tomados de la mano, Marinette podría haber jurado que lo escuchó maldecir y decir algo sobre cómo odiaba a Tortuga. Con toda la suciedad en el suelo, Marinette decidió que se había inspirado para elegir un vestido que llegara por encima de sus tobillos. Echó un vistazo alrededor, notando todas las rarezas que se vendían en los puestos de los mercaderes. Pescado, alcohol, una variedad de herramientas, armas, pero también vio venenos y algunas extremidades de animales bastante extrañas. Instintivamente, se acercó más a Chat. Su esposo la rodeó con un brazo y le apretó el hombro, confortándola. Deteniéndose de repente, Chat se movió a un lado para liberar el camino para otros caminantes mientras tiraba de ella. Alzando sus manos, él besó sus nudillos y la miró.

-Marinette- suspiró -¿has pensado en ...?

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no- afirmó firmemente. Mientras la miraba exasperado, Marinette negó con la cabeza. -Olvídalo, Chat. Lo dije antes, lo digo de nuevo. No voy a correr.

-Pero es tu única oportunidad de sobrevivir, si esto sale mal. No quiero que mueras.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco, pero mientras hablaba su voz era suave. Viví por casi 161 años ahora. 160 sin ti. Nos acabamos de encontrar. ¿Qué quieres que haga, Chat? ¿Permitir que te mueras e ir y acechar en las profundidades del mar durante otro siglo con la esperanza de verte de nuevo? Estaría maldita si te dejo. - Ella lo agarró fuertemente de las manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras le prometía: -Si nos vamos, vamos juntos".

Chat la miró, obviamente no satisfecho con la idea, pero al mismo tiempo, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido ante sus palabras. Él realmente no la merecía. Colocando un largo beso en su frente, Chat le apretó las manos. Estaban juntos en esto.

…

The Shark's Fang era una de las mejores tabernas de Tortuga, y se sabía que era la taberna que frecuentaban el Gato Negro de los Siete Mares y su tripulación. Entonces, no fue una sorpresa para nadie que las únicas personas que estaban allí fueran los trabajadores y los piratas. La charla era animada y todos parecían contentos de tomar un trago, Nino más que cualquiera. Todos se callaron cuando apareció el propio Chat Noir.

-Déjenme a mí y a mi tripulación solos- ordenó, y los trabajadores se dispersaron por la puerta trasera. Un grupo de mujeres que habían estado merodeando se juntaron en un rincón e intercambiaron miradas, no muy ansiosas por irse cuando esa noche no habían tenido ningún negocio. Max sacó una pequeña bolsa de monedas y la tiró en su dirección, luego les indicó que salieran. El capitán no parecía muy paciente en este momento.

Chat no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir algo para que la gente escuchara. Su reputación como el pirata sediento de sangre ciertamente ayudó. Al redirigir su atención a la multitud en el pub, simplemente afirmó: -Tengo noticias para ustedes. Se trata de Ma -la sirena. - La palabra no le cayó bien a él, pero en lo que a él respectaba, solo él y Nino conocían el nombre de Marinette, y no estaba dispuesto a dárselo a todos sin su permiso.

-¿Encontraste un comprador?- Fue Max quien rompió el silencio, y a juzgar por su tono, Chat pensó que estaba decepcionado. Tenía el hábito de hablar con Marinette sobre la vida bajo el mar y las sirenas en general. Fue uno de los que, me atrevo a decir, se hizo amigo de Marinette bastante rápido.

-No.- Chat negó con la cabeza. -Hay un problema. Ella no es del todo una sirena. - Los susurros de sorpresa y parloteo entre la tripulación se convirtieron en silencio cuando Chat extendió su mano. Marinette entró por la puerta sosteniendo la mano de su marido y saludando a la tripulación. -Y, francamente, nadie la está vendiendo mientras yo viva.

Hubo un silencio mortal por unos momentos muy tensos. Y luego toda la habitación estalló en gritos de todo tipo.

\- ¡Ella tiene piernas!

\- ¿Qué tipo de mierda, ella tiene piernas?

-Lahiffe, ¿pinchaste mi bebida de nuevo?

-Bueno, lo prefiero de esa manera, ya sabes, ella es una buena chica y una gran cantante.

\- ¡Las historias son reales! Lo sabía, toma ese Max.

Por su parte, Max estaba sobre la mesa. - ¡Tienes que decirme más sobre este fenómeno!

\- ¡Así es como has estado follando! No puedo creer que todos perdiéramos las apuestas.

Chat levantó una ceja. -Me alegra ver que tus prioridades están en orden, Le Chien.

-Espera un segundo. - Los penetrantes ojos verdes de Chat se posaron en la persona que hablaba. Si recordaba correctamente, su nombre era Claude.

-Supongo que tienes algo que decir - dijo Chat con indiferencia, sus ojos mirando por encima de las caras de los demás. A primera vista, este hombre parecía el único realmente molesto.

\- ¿Nos estás diciendo que no vamos a vender nuestra captura más grande para que puedas satisfacer tu pene? - Marinette escuchó el gruñido de Chat. -Estaría maldito si no recibo ninguna moneda por la cola de esa chica.

Un coro de otras voces comenzó a estar en desacuerdo. Una repentina ola de tensión pareció pasar entre la multitud. Había pequeños detalles, se dio cuenta Marinette. La forma en que los músculos de la espalda de Kim se tensaron, la forma en que Max buscó tentativamente su bolsillo, Nino colocó su botella sobre la mesa, sus dedos se cerraron peligrosamente sobre ella. El agarre de Marinette se apretó alrededor de la mano de Chat. Él apretó hacia atrás, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en su tripulación. Luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero no era nada que Marinette hubiera visto antes. No fue juguetón, ni cariñoso ni divertido. Era bastante letal con solo un pequeño toque de burla. Marinette admiraba lo bien que podía ocultar su confusión y sentimientos internos.

-Caballeros, debemos arreglar esto, ¿cierto? - Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Alix que ya había alcanzado su arma. -No hagas eso Kubdel, no hay necesidad de eso. Ciertamente espero que mi tripulación no sea tan bárbara como para llenar de sangre esta encantadora taberna. Todos sabemos lo difícil que es sacar las manchas.

Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, de una manera indiferente, pero Marinette notó que él posicionó su cuerpo frente a ella. Sus ojos se movieron de su forma a la tripulación de piratas frente a ella. La tensión era lo suficientemente gruesa como para cortarla con un cuchillo.

-Claude, parece que tienes algo más que decir sobre esto. Y dadas nuestras opiniones divergentes, estoy seguro de que podemos sacar esto a la luz y resolverlo adecuadamente, mediante un duelo. - Su mano derecha golpeó la empuñadura de su espada, desafiante. -Con usted y todos los demás que quieran resolver este asunto.

El pirata palideció considerablemente, mientras que otros intercambiaron miradas. Nadie había salido vivo de una pelea a espada con el Capitán Chat Noir. Este fue el hombre que mató a un almirante de la marina real cuando tenía 14 años. Y otros tres durante sus años de piratería. Los hombros de Claude cayeron, considerando sus opciones. Esto podría no haber sido una buena idea.

-Saben - la voz de Max rompió el silencio. - Irónicamente, dado que ella está con nosotros, nuestro éxito contra los barcos mercantes aumentó, sin mencionar el hecho de que tuvimos algunas de nuestras mejores capturas durante este período de tiempo. Si la moneda es tu principal preocupación, diría que es mejor que se quede con nosotros, dado que parece que nos trae buena suerte.

Marinette le sonrió a Max por encima del hombro de Chat. Ella se asegurará de darle las gracias más tarde. Tal vez decirle más sobre la vida marina.

-Kante, aprecio las observaciones, pero, por favor, si Claude quiere luchar para superar esta discusión, es más que bienvenido. - Chat miró expectante a su tripulante.

El otro pirata tragó saliva. - Está bien, Capitán. Me sentaré. - Porque no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para pelear con una espada con el hombre que luchó contra el pirata más aterrador de los Siete Mares a los 19 años y ganó. Le quedaba un poco de instinto de preservación.

-Así que sea entonces. ¿Alguien más? - Miró a su alrededor expectante a través de la multitud. Las voces opuestas simplemente evitaban su mirada. -Esta arreglado entonces. ¿Alguien tiene algo que agregar?

-Sí- para sorpresa de todos, Nino se subió a la mesa tomando un gran trago de su botella. -¡Finalmente todos ustedes cabrones compartirán mi dolor por lidiar con su mierda romántica! Todos ustedes tendrán que escucharlos de puta vez, a partir de ahora, y perderán el sueño. Por fin, no estoy solo para lidiar con esto.

El coro de risas llenó la habitación a causa de las payasadas de Nino, sin importarle la sorpresa de saber que ya se había apartado rápidamente.

-¡Traigan más ron!- Nino gritó de nuevo, esperando que uno de los trabajadores de la taberna lo pudiera escuchar. Luego agitó su mano hacia Marinette. -Ven aquí, hermana, estoy de humor para una canción.

Marinette se rio felizmente. Dando un rápido beso a su marido, corrió en medio de la multitud y comenzó a cantar con Nino. Chat miró toda la escena y suspiro de alivio. Esto resultó mejor de lo que jamás podría haber esperado. Al ver que Marinette le hacía un gesto para que se acercara, se unió a la celebración.

Tal vez la suerte estaba sobre él, al menos.

* * *

Notas: Bueno, si lo crees, Chat, olvidaste quién es Dios por aquí. Mwahaha. Todos me querrán muerto después del próximo capítulo, estoy seguro.

Por cierto, chicos, ¡tengo otra historia en progreso! Se llama Tales of Miss Fortune e incluye ladrón, mariquita, tensión sexual y poco más. Apreciaría que lo comprueben.

N.T: ya falta poco para el final, lo dije en el capítulo anterior, pero adoro a nino!

En cuanto al otro fic de bookskitten no lo he leído, parece prometedor, ¿pero ustedes que dicen? ¿Lo traduzco o no? Ustedes deciden 😉


	32. El infierno no tiene furia

Capítulo 32: El infierno no tiene furia...

* * *

Chat Noir se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla, sus dedos golpeando impacientemente en su mesa. Marinette suspiró y apoyó la barbilla en la mano. Sus ojos verdes se centraron en ella, mirando por encima de sus rasgos en busca de cualquier señal de duda. Por lo que él podía descifrar, todo lo que estaba allí era consideración.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas? - Finalmente habló, sus ojos volviendo al libro frente a él.

\- ¿Tú ...? - Marinette se mordió el labio, no del todo segura de sí debería expresar sus esperanzas en voz alta. - ¿Realmente puede hacerlo?

Chat suspiró, tomando su mano. - No lo sé, princesa. Por lo que se dice en este libro, esta persona hechicera parece ser capaz de muchas cosas. Pero todavía creo que la Gran Tortuga es un nombre estúpido.

Marinette soltó una risita y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo juguetonamente. -No seas malo.

Los ojos de Marinette se posaron en el libro otra vez, su mente deambulando. Ella había pensado por un tiempo sobre su cola, sus piernas y todo lo demás. A decir verdad, no le quedaba nada en el océano. Sus hermanas la desterraron y sabía que nunca más sería bienvenida. En este punto, su cola era más bien un inconveniente. No importa cuánto echara de menos el océano, todavía podría ir al agua incluso sin una cola.

-Marinette, tú ... lo que Chat iba a decir fue interrumpido por una conmoción desde arriba.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba y una vez que el sonido de la batalla estalló, la expresión de Chat se oscureció. Sacando una daga del cinturón y se la dio a Marinette.

-Mata a cualquiera que entre por esa puerta si no es uno de nosotros. Y quédate aquí.

Marinette resopló molesta y puso los ojos en blanco. -No es como si pudiera ir a alguna parte- ella miró su cola, casi con reproche.

…

Marinette estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Agarró el abrigo de chat con una mano y la daga con la otra. Hasta el momento, nadie había subido a la cubierta, no por lo que había escuchado, pero la batalla anterior todavía estaba en marcha. Sus ojos vagaron hacia la ventana. El sol estaba bajando, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Sintió que cada segundo tardaba toda una vida en pasar. Los ruidos de arriba se calmaron lentamente. Marinette suspiró finalmente cuando la luz rosa la envolvió. Se puso en pie de un salto y abrió la puerta casi colisionando con Nino.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? - Casi gritó al notar por primera vez la apariencia desordenada de Nino.

Nino abrió su boca y la cerró, obviamente no estaba seguro de qué decir. Hubo una sacudida de dolor en el pecho de Marinette.

\- ¿Dónde está Chat?

Nino apretó la mandíbula. -Se lo llevaron. Fue una batalla tan extraña que ...

Siguió hablando, pero Marinette no lo escuchó más. Su cabeza daba vueltas con un solo pensamiento: se llevaron a Chat. Se lo llevaron y lo matarán. O peor, lo torturarían. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, pensando en su Chat ensangrentado y con dolor y ...

-Vamos detrás de él, ¿cierto?

Nino se detuvo de lo que sea que estaba diciendo y la miró sorprendida. -Marinette ...

A ella no le gustaba ese tono. Sobre todo, a ella no le gustaba la posible respuesta que siguió a ese tono. - ¿Verdad? - Gruñó a través de los dientes descubiertos.

Nino suspiró. -Si fuera solo tú y yo? Oh sí. Incluso Alix, Kim, Max e Iván se unirían. Si fuera solo nosotros, lo haríamos. Pero el resto de la tripulación será casi imposible de convencer.

Marinette apretó los dientes. - ¿Imposible convencer? ¡Su capitán fue secuestrado!

-Secuestrado por la Marina, llevado a la capital, la ciudad mejor protegida del mundo. No podemos hacer nada para salvarlo.

-No podemos hacer nada para salvarlo- Marinette repitió sus palabras en un tono burlón. - ¿Cómo pudieron los humanos prosperar cuando todo parece imposible para ustedes? Siempre hay una solución.

Nino pareció sorprendido por su arrebato. -No sé si lograre convencerlos.

"No tendrás que hacerlo. Llama a una reunión. - Marinette cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -Yo los convenceré.

….

Marinette no debería verse tan aterradora, permaneciendo frente a ellos, casi escondida por el abrigo de cuero de Chat. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba ella, echando fuego por sus ojos y emitiendo un aura de poder y peligro que no habían visto en mucho tiempo.

-Supongo que saben lo que voy a decir-. Finalmente, Marinette rompió el silencio al hablar. Hubo una oleada de susurros entre la tripulación y una mirada cómplice de Nino a Alix, Kim y Max. -No estoy tan bien informada como sobre todo el trato de la armada real. ¡Pero él es tu capitán! No pueden simplemente abandonarlo así.

-Mari, él es mi amigo, el infierno sabe que iría tras él en este momento si pudiera. - Nino declaró haciendo un par de pasos hacia ella. -Pero no podemos simplemente navegar hacia el puerto mejor vigilado y atacarlo.

-No sugiero eso- argumentó. -No tenemos que acercarnos tanto. Podemos tomar una de las pequeñas embarcaciones, remar a la isla. Solo algunos de nosotros.

Max tuvo una mirada pensativa. -Esa no es una mala idea, en realidad. No sé si todos ustedes saben, pero están los Colmillos de Tiburón lo suficientemente cerca del lado oeste de la ciudad. Los acantilados serían una buena tapadera, especialmente durante la noche. Y luego, alrededor de treinta minutos de remo lo harán.

-¿Ahora cómo está la prisión en el acantilado en el lado oeste de la ciudad? Hay una playa en el fondo del acantilado, bastante grande y se expande hasta los muelles de un pequeño mercado de pescado del que siempre me olvido el nombre. Hay una calle pequeña que sube hacia la prisión, es bastante vieja ya que la prisión era un antiguo fuerte. Podemos pasar por allí. - Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. - ¿Qué? Crecí en esa isla.

Los miembros de la tripulación se miraron el uno al otro, todavía inseguros. Marinette respiró hondo y los calló.

-Entiendo que esto no es ideal y no puedo prometer que tendrá éxito. Pero no enviaré a ninguno de ustedes allí de mala gana. Yo iré.

-Y yo- agregó Nino.

-Huelo un poco de sangre- sonrió Alix. -Cuenta conmigo.

-Yo también iré- dijo Kim cruzando sus brazos.

-No, no lo harás. - Marinette dirigió su atención hacia él. -Tú eres el timonel principal. Te quedarás aquí. Si no regresamos en dos horas, navegas sin nosotros. -Miró a la multitud. -¿Es eso un plan suficientemente bueno?

Hubo un fuerte ruido de acuerdo colectivo entre la multitud. -Entonces caballeros, a la cubierta todos.

Mientras la multitud salía corriendo, Nino frunció el ceño un poco hacia Marinette. Se preguntó si había alguna forma de que sus poderes de sirena se manifestaran fuera del agua.

…..

Chat gimió, sintiendo un dolor palpitante en su cabeza. Los jodidos cobardes tuvieron que noquearlo cuando no pudieron ganar en una maldita pelea. Esperaba que su tripulación estuviera en una sola pieza. Se movió un poco, sintiendo la dureza del suelo de madera debajo de él. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué la cama estaba tan … maldición ... oh, mierda. Apretando los dientes, Chat abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación oscura, encadenado a la pared. Asombroso. Jodidamente increíble. Fue hecho prisionero. Exactamente lo que necesitaba.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y cuatro guardias, junto con un hombre en lo que Chat reconoció que era un uniforme de almirante intervino.

-Ah, bien, veo que estás despierto- declaró el almirante con una sonrisa de satisfacción. -¿No estás de humor?- Cuestionó una vez que el pirata no respondió.

Sabía que no debía perder el aliento en la escoria marina. Todo lo que buscaban era conseguir una palabra de él.

-Es curioso, siempre imaginé que el aterrador Chat Noir sería más imponente que un joven con un corte de pelo descuidado. No pareces lo suficientemente competente como para matar a cuatro almirantes.

Chat resopló. -Tus soldados no parecen lo suficientemente incompetentes como para no poder derrotarme en una pelea de cinco contra uno y reanudar el golpe y, sin embargo, aquí estamos.

El hombre mayor miró a Chat. -Ríete ahora, pero estarás muerto en menos de una quincena y seré recordado como el almirante que atrapó al Gato Negro de los Siete Mares.

Chat levantó una ceja, completamente desinteresado. - ¿Así que es por eso que ordenaste un secuestro en lugar de dispararme en el acto? ¿Entonces puede ahogarse en la gloria?

El almirante sonrió. -Ah, no. Tengo órdenes directas desde arriba. El Magister quiere verte el mismo, antes de tu juicio.

Su tono era amenazante y Chat podía oír fácilmente la forma en que decía que Magister estaba destinado a hacerle temer, como si ese hombre fuera el humano más temible que existe. Chat no pudo evitar reír. El almirante lo miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-Ese es tu castigo, está bien.- Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, y se apoyó contra la pared, asintiendo con la cabeza para hacer que su sombrero cayera sobre sus ojos. -Puedes enviarle una carta diciendo que estoy ansioso por la reunión. Ahora, si no te importa, prefiero usar el tiempo que estoy perdiendo hablando contigo haciendo algo productivo. Por ejemplo, dormir.

El Almirante gruñó y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo detrás de él. A la izquierda en la habitación oscura, Chat Noir apretó los dientes.

Parece que llegó la hora de una reunión con un viejo conocido.

* * *

Notas: De hecho, estoy contenta con la última parte de Chat, y ni tanto. El siguiente capítulo es el que realmente quería escribir desde hace tanto tiempo, no tienen idea. ¿Están listo para ello? El título es 'Lágrimas olvidadas hace tanto tiempo'.


	33. Lagrimas olvidadas hace mucho tiempo

Capítulo 33: Lagrimas olvidadas hace mucho tiempo

Notas: ¡Y estoy de vuelta! Trasfondo del Capitán Noir.

(Consulte el final del capítulo para obtener más notas).

* * *

* Hace 17 años *

Su madre siempre decía que no había razón para temer a la oscuridad. Por mucho que pudiera ocultar posibles amenazas, también ofrecía refugio. Y su madre lo crió para ser valiente. No tenía nada que temer por la oscuridad. Subió las escaleras hasta el ático de la mansión, tan lejos como sus pies podían llevarlo. La trampilla se abrió con un crujido y Adrien entró. La tormenta estaba rugiendo afuera y las gotas de lluvia golpeaban las pequeñas ventanas del ático con todas sus fuerzas. Con la esperanza de que no se rompan, Adrien se dirigió a una de las ventanas. Era temprano en la noche, pero el cielo estaba lleno de nubes oscuras que dejaban poca luz. Pero Adrien tenía buenos ojos, muchas gracias. Y el Agreste Manor fue construido sobre una colina alta, lo que le permite una maravillosa vista de la ciudad y especialmente de la bahía con todos los grandes barcos. A veces, su mamá lo llevaría al ático, durante los días más soleados, y ellos abrirán las ventanas y verán todos los barcos que iban y venían, a veces contándolos. Pero recientemente descubrió la afición de memorizar sus colores, el aprendizaje que pertenecía a qué compañía comercial y demás. Era una de sus actividades favoritas, le gustaba casi tanto como ir a la playa con su madre y jugar en el agua y construir barcos y fortificaciones fuera de la arena.

Un destello de relámpago y un seguidor de trueno, haciendo que Adrien se quedara boquiabierto por la sorpresa. Instintivamente, envolvió sus dedos con fuerza alrededor del anillo de plata en su mano. Su madre se lo había dado el año pasado, diciéndole que lo había hecho y entregado el día de su nacimiento y que será suyo. Pero aún era demasiado grande para sus dedos, incluso después de un año. Esperaba que creciera más rápido, realmente deseaba poder usar el anillo y hacer feliz a su madre. Cuando otro trueno retumbó en el cielo, Adrien se centró en el mar otra vez. Pudo ver el barco entrar en la bahía y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Su madre estará en casa muy pronto y ella lo meterá en la cama y le contará su historia favorita sobre la princesa del mar y las aventuras con su caballero marinero. Él no podía esperar por eso. Mi padre nunca lo metió en la cama ni le contó ninguna historia, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar cuando su padre ni siquiera se molestó en darle las buenas noches? Adrien presionó su nariz contra la ventana fría, tratando de ver mejor a través de la tormenta. Podía ver que el barco no estaba teniendo su mejor viaje, pero lo lograría. Estaban casi aquí. Su madre estaba casi aquí. La lluvia comenzó a llover más fuerte, lo que le obligó a poner un poco de distancia entre él y la ventana.

Hubo un relámpago. Y de repente el mar estaba en llamas. El mástil principal se iluminó como una vela y las velas se incendiaron rápidamente. Adrien procesó lo que estaba sucediendo justo cuando el mástil se estrelló, cortando la nave en dos.

\- ¡MADRE! - El grito de terror de Adrien se escuchó en toda la mansión, pero no le importó. Empezó a golpear desesperadamente la ventana, como si su madre pudiera oírlo de alguna manera. Necesitaba salir, necesitaba ir a la playa y hacer algo. Él tenía que. Él ... Adrien trató de sacudirse las lágrimas que le nublaron la vista. Golpeó una vez más en la ventana, logrando romper el vidrio y cortar su piel en el proceso. A lo lejos, el barco desaparecía rápidamente bajo las olas, y las llamas se ahogaban fácilmente junto al agua. Y una vez que el último mástil desapareció debajo, Adrien cayó de rodillas, dejando caer sus lágrimas y acunando el anillo de plata en sus manos ensangrentadas.

-Madre ...- gritó una vez más, esperando con sorpresa que ella cruzara la puerta, lo abrazara y le dijera que todo fue un mal sueño. Pero no hubo respuesta, solo la tormenta enfureció afuera.

Y Adrien estaba solo.

* Hace 11 años *

Adrien bajó silenciosamente los escalones de mármol de la mansión. Era tarde en la noche y se suponía que debía dormir, no vagar por la mansión. Solo necesitaba un vaso de agua y no quería molestar a los sirvientes, merecían dormir tanto como cualquier otra persona. Adrien estaba bastante agotado, pero en este punto ya estaba acostumbrado. Había estado exhausto durante años, metido en un horario constante que le permitía casi ningún tiempo libre e incluso en ese poco tiempo no le permitían salir de los terrenos de una mansión. Muy a menudo, se sentía como un pájaro en una jaula de mármol, retenido con cadenas de oro. Pero no tenía otra opción. Todavía esperaba que su padre apareciera, incluso después de la muerte de su madre, y de alguna manera aún podían ser una familia.

-... Adrien, sí. -

El joven se detuvo en seco. Había voces y luz provenientes del estudio de su padre. Y obviamente hubo una conversación sobre él. Adrien se mordió el labio. Quizás él no debería hacerlo. No, no, realmente no debe hacerlo. El escuchar furtivamente era malo por todos los medios. Y sin embargo ... estaban hablando de él. Él debe escuchar lo que su padre tenía que decir. Él nunca felicitó a Adrien, así que tal vez él les diría algo bueno a los demás. Adrien se coloca de puntillas a lo largo de la pared, con cuidado de no hacer ningún sonido.

-Es un estudiante muy apto y muy trabajador más allá de la imaginación. - Adrien reconoció a uno de sus instructores, la voz de Nathalie.

-También escuché cosas buenas del Almirante D'Argencourt. Mi hijo se desempeñando maravillosamente en el arte de la espada. Como parece, Armand está muy impresionado con su habilidad.

Adrien sonrió. Su padre nunca le había dicho nada bueno de él a la cara. En el mejor de los casos, le dijo que hizo un trabajo decente, pero que podría hacerlo mucho mejor. Escuchar a su padre felicitarlo lo hizo sentir muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Tal vez si hacía que su padre estuviera lo suficientemente orgulloso, al menos cenaría con Adrien. Después de la muerte de su madre, Gabriel ni siquiera se molestó en poner la pretensión de una familia feliz. Adrien era consciente de que no eran realmente una familia feliz, no cuando su madre solía tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas o la hinchazón roja de su rostro y los gritos de sus padres podían ser escuchados por toda la mansión. Aun así, Adrien esperaba, tal vez estúpidamente, que su padre cambiaría mejor. Quizás ahora, estaba dando pequeños pasos en esa dirección. Tal vez…

-Sabes, de hecho, creo que la muerte de su madre fue buena para él. Dejó de ser tan rebelde y comenzó a centrarse en lo que realmente importa. Ella solía ser una verdadera amenaza cuando se trataba de la educación adecuada que se suponía que debía tener

Las manos de Adrien cayeron por su cuerpo. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué se atrevió a esperar un cambio en primer lugar? Cerrando los puños, subió corriendo las escaleras, solo permitiéndose ser ruidoso cuando llegó a su habitación. Adrien apretó los dientes mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación, apoyándose contra ella. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir tales cosas sobre su madre? ¿Después de todo el infierno que los puso a través de él ni siquiera podría respetar su memoria?

Adrien vio rojo.

Alargó la mano hacia la cosa más cercana, que resultó ser su espada, y comenzó a atacar con ira ciega. Quería romper algo, arruinar algo. Y necesitaba dejarlo todo antes de correr escaleras abajo y matar a su padre en un ataque de ira. Siguió atacando los pilares de su cama cuando logró tropezar y soltar su espada. Al agarrarse al escritorio, se equilibra cuando un destello brillante atrapa su mirada. Con una mano temblorosa, él lo alcanzó.

El collar había sido lo único que logró salvar de las posesiones de su madre antes de que su padre las regalara. Era una pieza de plata y recordaba a su madre usándola con la mayor frecuencia posible. Al abrir el medallón, Adrien miró el contenido. Era una pequeña pintura, encargada especialmente para joyas. Estaba siendo sostenido por su madre que tenía una brillante sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo miraba mientras su padre se paraba rígido y orgulloso junto a ellos. Lo había esperado con la esperanza de que tal vez un día ... ugh, el sueño tonto de un niño tonto. Con las manos temblando de ira, Adrien tomó el cuchillo de la carta y, en un movimiento rápido, cortó la pintura en dos. Cogió el papel rasgado con su padre y lo tiró en las brasas aún brillantes de la chimenea. Cerrando el medallón lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Él inhaló y exhaló en voz alta. Poniendo el collar alrededor de su cuello, Adrien finalmente abrió los ojos.

Él necesitaba irse.

…

Había muchas cosas que Nino Lahiffe no esperaba en su camino de regreso a los muelles. No esperaba que un asaltante saltara frente a él exigiendo las bolsas que llevaba y todo lo demás. Ciertamente no esperaba que una figura con un abrigo azul oscuro saltara y lo salvara, luchando contra el asaltante con la precisión de un soldado entrenado. Cuando el asaltante se arrastró fuera del callejón y se alejó de ellos, Nino miró con miedo a la figura encapuchada. Él podría haber tenido la oportunidad de luchar contra un atracador borracho y ganar, ¿pero en contra de eso? Estaba feliz de salir vivo. El hombre alto se volvió hacia él y se quitó la capucha. Decir que Nino estaba sorprendido fue un gran malentendido. Su salvador era un niño rubio, que parecía un año mayor que él a lo sumo. Apoyó la espada y le dio a Nino una gran sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó, pasando una mano por su dorado cabello.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. - Nino asintió. -Gracias por salvarme allí.

El niño sonrió. -No hay ...- el sonido de cascos corriendo contra los adoquines.

El chico inmediatamente se movió en las sombras, tratando de meterse en un nicho en la pared mientras los jinetes pasaban. Nino se volvió hacia él, obviamente sorprendido

-Están detrás de mí- susurró mientras Nino se le acercaba. -Por favor, no les diga dónde encontrarme. No puedo volver a ese lugar. Por favor.

Nino lo miró sorprendido. Para alguien que eliminó a un asaltante en aproximadamente un minuto, se veía terriblemente asustado. Pero, una vez más, los caballeros no eran conocidos por su equidad o gentileza.

\- ¿Por qué iba el ejército real detrás de ti?- No parecía un ladrón, solo vestía bien, hecho obviamente por un costoso sastre. E incluso si fuera un ladrón, no podría haber hecho cosas tan horribles como tener una docena de caballeros viajando para encontrarlo. Nino lo miró de nuevo. Parecía algo familiar, pero estaba seguro de que nunca se habían conocido. Entonces por qué ... oh.

-Tú eres el niño en los carteles, ¿verdad? ¿El niño perdido de Agreste?

Se alejó del nicho y caminó hacia Nino y asintió. -Mi nombre es Adrien. Mire, tengo dinero, puedo pagarle, solo por favor, no les diga dónde encontrarme.

Nino parpadeó sorprendido. Había casi terror en su voz. A Nino no le gustó eso. Agarrándole los hombros, Nino sonrió. -No se lo diré a nadie, amigo. - La cara de Adrien se iluminó y le dio las gracias. -Entonces, ¿estás huyendo?

Adrien asintió. - ¿Por casualidad sabes que un barco saldrá de este puerto pronto?

Nino inclinó la cabeza. -El barco en el que estoy trabajando se va esta noche, pero eh ... no creo que sea tu estilo.

Adrien parecía completamente confundido por lo que Nino aclaró. -Es un barco pirata.

\- ¿Tu eres un pirata?

\- ¿Qué, no me veo como uno?

\- ¿Mmm no?

Nino le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo. - ¿Estás dentro o no?

Adrien se mordió los labios, considerando sus opciones por un segundo. Luego, asintió firmemente en dirección a Nino.

-Bueno, entonces, necesitarás un nuevo nombre. No todos son tan amables como yo, especialmente con la recompensa por encontrarte.

Adrien suspiró. Por supuesto, su padre sacaría algo así. Quería el brillante premio dorado horneado en la celda de diamantes. Bueno, Adrien no tenía intención de regresar. Pensó por un momento, antes de volver su atención a su nuevo cómplice.

-Me gustaría Chat Noir.

Nino puso una mano sobre los hombros de Adrien. -Hola, Chat Noir. Tengo la sensación de que seremos mejores amigos a partir de ahora.

*Hace 9 años*

No era la primera batalla en la que estaban su barco y su tripulación, ni mucho menos. Y ahora Adrien se acostumbró, aprendió a mezclar su entrenamiento de espada profesional con algunos movimientos sucios y trucos adecuados para luchar contra otros piratas. Pero este ataque parecía ser más de lo que podían manejar. Porque no fueron atacados por ningún maldito barco pirata. Fueron atacados por un barco de la armada real. Podría haber sido soportable, si el Almirante D'Argencourt no estuviera en ese barco y no los estuviera atravesando como si fueran malas hierbas. Su antiguo maestro tenía un camino con la espada y era fácilmente invencible. Ejecutando a otro soldado con su espada, Adrien dirigió su atención al capitán que parecía dispuesto a atacar al almirante D'Argencourt, que lo estaba esperando en su posición clásica de desafío, dando la impresión de que podía ser apuñalado directamente. Adrien sabía mejor que eso, sabía que se movía demasiado bien. Y si perdían a su capitán, la tripulación estaba bastante comprometida, especialmente en la batalla. Perderían, serán asesinados o hechos prisioneros. Y si D'Argencourt lo reconociera, sería el final. Volvería encadenado a la pesadilla de una persona a la que tuvo la desgracia de llamar padre y perder todo. el mar, su amistad con Nino y la libertad. Él no regresaría.

Tensando el agarre de su espada, Adrien pasó corriendo junto al capitán, con el objetivo de atacar al almirante. Su expresión era muy buena, no permitía indicios de satisfacción mientras esperaba el momento perfecto para defender su pecho expuesto. Pero Adrien sabía que se movería bien. En lugar de ir directamente al pecho, movió su espada justo a tiempo para contrarrestar el golpe fuerte que el almirante podría haber intentado. Rápido en sus pies, Adrien deslizó su espada y giró, derribando a D'Argencourt. Luego, agarrando la empuñadura con ambas manos, Adrien pasó la espada por su pecho.

-Parece que el estudiante superó al maestro. - Adrien susurró lo suficientemente fuerte solo para que los dos lo escucharan.

Hubo un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte del almirante mientras lo miraba. -Adrien ...

Si había algo que él quisiera decir, no tuvo la oportunidad. Sus ojos rodaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza y su respiración se detuvo. El ruido de la lucha desapareció de su alrededor.

-Ya no hay Adrien- susurró más para sí mismo.

Tomando su espada ensangrentada, Chat Noir se puso de pie, la tripulación pirata estallando en vítores. El capitán todavía estaba en estado de shock, pero luego algo parecido al orgullo se apoderó de sus facciones.

-Un día, tu niño te harás cargo de estos malditos mares.

*Hace 4 años*

Hubo días en que Nino deseó haber elegido ser algo más que pirata para su sustento. Pudo haber sido cantante, le dijeron que era bastante bueno. Demonios, sabía que era bastante bueno. Pero no, decidió elegir la carrera llena de muerte y lucha. Una manera de irse joven. Cuando otro canon disparó, golpeando el costado del barco, Nino tomó su botella de alcohol y tomó un sorbo. Desde que conoció a Adrien, parecía tener una necesidad diaria de beber. Ese amigo suyo acortó su esperanza de vida con su locura. Otro par de cánones dispararon y Nino se encogió de hombros. Si él muriera, al menos podría morir ebrio.

-Estamos perdiendo.

Por supuesto, no podía morir en paz. Nino miró a Chat que acababa de deslizarse frente a él detrás de un barril que, sorprendentemente, todavía estaba en su lugar.

-Me he dado cuenta. - Nino respondió sardónicamente.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Chat apretando los dientes.

Nino puso los ojos en blanco. -Nuestro capitán está muerto, al igual que la mayoría de nuestra tripulación y hay un almirante en ese maldito barco, que es dos veces el tamaño del nuestro. A menos que, por alguna razón, puedas prender fuego a todo el asunto, no veo cómo podríamos ganar .

Fue entonces cuando Chat captó ese brillo en sus ojos que significaba que tenía un plan y Nino desearía haberse callado. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de tomar otro sorbo cuando Chat arrebató la botella casi vacía de su mano.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - Cuestionó Nino mientras Chat llenaba la botella con pólvora.

-Fuegos artificiales- dijo con una sonrisa, colocando una larga cuerda en la botella y encendiéndola. -Mejor conseguir un buen lugar para el espectáculo. - Y con eso, comenzó a correr, agarrando una de las cuerdas del gran mástil en el proceso.

Nino vio horrorizado cómo zumbaba el barco, lo suficientemente alto como para llegar a la cubierta del barco de la Armada. Luego comenzó a balancearse hacia atrás aún más rápido. Justo cuando aterrizaba en la cubierta, el barco de la marina explotó. Toda la tripulación (o lo que quedaba de ella) miraba con asombro cómo el acorazado estallaba en llamas, el gran mástil caía y hacía que la nave chocara bajo su peso. El viento extendió el fuego rápidamente, mientras su nave se alejaba, sus miembros todavía estaban asombrados por la ocurrencia.

-Eso fue un maldito milagro- dijo Kim.

-No.- Nino negó con la cabeza. -Ese fue un hombre. - Se volvió hacia su mejor amigo y sonrió. - ¡Chat Noir!

Sonrió con orgullo mientras sus compañeros cantaban su nombre. Pero pronto 'Chat Noir' recurrió al 'Capitán Noir'.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices? - Nino le preguntó entregándole un sombrero negro. Chat lo tomó de él y se lo puso en la cabeza. Le gustaba bastante la mirada sobre sí mismo.

-Así que capitán- comenzó Max. -Nuestro barco está prácticamente destrozado. ¿Tienes un plan para eso?

Chat sonrió. -Vaya, caballeros, ¿alguna vez oyeron hablar de La Coccinelle?

Hubo un rugido de susurros entre la multitud. Fue Nino quien habló. - ¿El barco de Hawkmoth? ¿También conocido como el pirata más sangriento que vagaba por los Siete Mares?

Chat dio una sonrisa salvaje. -Oh, ya no será más de él muy pronto.

*Presente*

La gran puerta de la sala de jueces se abrió lentamente y una ola de susurros atravesó la multitud cuando trajeron al Gato Negro de los Siete Mares. Los dos guardias lo sujetaban con fuerza, con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Su sombrero cayó sobre sus ojos, permitiendo que la multitud reunida solo viera una sonrisa arrogante que ciertamente no pertenecía a la cara de un hombre que pronto será condenado a muerte. El magister se veía extremadamente satisfecho y había casi una pizca de sonrisa en su rostro. Los guardias se detuvieron ante la trona donde el magister estaba sentado encima de todos.

-Chat Noir, al menos. Eres más joven de lo que pensaba - dijo el hombre mayor que lo estaba escrutando. Al darse cuenta de que el pirata todavía tenía la cabeza gacha y solo se veía una sonrisa creciente, continuó. -Como veo, el pirata más poderoso de los Siete Mares ni siquiera puede mirarme a los ojos.

Por un segundo, la sala estuvo lo suficientemente silenciosa como para escuchar caer un alfiler. Y luego una risa melodiosa hizo eco a través del silencio. Lentamente, Chat Noir levantó la cabeza. La cara del magistrado palideció en cuestión de segundos y, por primera vez, la multitud notó una fuerte emoción en su rostro: conmoción. Chat Noir sonrió deliberadamente.

-Hola padre. ¿Me extrañaste?

* * *

Notas: Quedan seis capítulos! ya se acerca el final.


	34. Rescate

Capítulo 34: Rescate

Notas: Cinco capítulos se vienen ayyy. También estoy bastante privada de sueño ahora lo siento mucho si este capítulo es desordenado.

N.T: la escuela absorbe lentamente mi alma como un dementor, tarde pero he aquí capitulo nuevo. disfrútenlo :)

* * *

La luna estaba a su favor. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Marinette mientras remaban hacia la isla. Nino miró a Marinette con curiosidad. Desde aquella reunión general no miraba fijamente a nada en particular. Habían pasado días. Aclarándose la garganta, se dirigió a ella.

-Te daré una espada, ¿de acuerdo?

Marinette se levantó y arqueó las cejas con curiosidad. Nino continuó. -Sería bueno para tu defensa y ... ay, ¿para qué fue eso?

Alix puso los ojos en blanco mientras Nino la miraba, obviamente descontento con la patada que acababa de recibir. Ella volvió su atención hacia Marinette. Ignora este maldito idiota. Tienes una daga, ¿verdad, Rosita?

Marinette buscó debajo de su abrigo (el abrigo de Chat se corrigió ella misma) y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la daga que colgaba de su cinturón. Era el que Chat le había dado antes de irse a esa maldita batalla que lo alejó. -Tengo una, sí.

-Bueno. Si alguien intenta atacarte, golpéale la garganta o clávala entre sus ojos. Sin dudarlo.

...

Marinette asintió. La vacilación era lo último en su mente. Al acercarse a la isla, las luces de la ciudad se hicieron más claras y fue el puerto más grande que había visto hasta ahora. En cualquier otra circunstancia, ella lo hubiera apreciado, ¿pero ahora? Marinette solo podía mirar.

No habían visto nada de su ira todavía.

Chat Noir sabía que siempre esperaría lo inesperado, durante años. Pero en estas circunstancias, realmente no esperaba nada. Simplemente se mantuvo apoyado contra la pared de roca de la celda y esperó. Su juicio público (sí, claro, qué chiste) y la ejecución será mañana. Entonces, le gustaría dormir y esperar un buen descanso lo ayudaría a tener una idea de un plan de escape. Sus planes nocturnos no incluían esa cara de mierda de un hombre que era su padre que hizo una aparición sorpresa.

\- ¿Ni siquiera te molestas en ponerte de pie cuando entra un mayor? Creo que te crie mejor que esto.

Chat escupió a sus pies. -No me criaste en absoluto, apenas te molestaste en verme. Así que termina y explica por qué estás aquí.

Gabriel entrecerró los ojos, pero mantuvo su actitud estoica. -Estoy aquí para hacerte una propuesta.

Chat levantó una ceja, pero mantuvo su expresión desinteresada. - ¿Tú? Haciendo tratos con los prisioneros. Desde cuándo renunciaste a la llamada integridad moral.

-Bueno, francamente, no eres un prisionero. Eres mi hijo y tengo una buena razón para intentar ayudarte.

Chat resopló. -Oh, ¿entonces tenía que convertirte en un maldito pirata condenado a muerte para que finalmente te importara mi existencia? ¿Quién hubiera pensado? Debería haberlo hecho años antes.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Adrien. Así que escucha lo que tengo que decir.

Chat rodó sus ojos. -Como si tuviera una opción.

-Creo que ya sabes que obtendrás una sentencia de muerte. Pero puedo arreglar para que no suceda. Con una condición, por supuesto. Te liberaremos y te ayudaremos a regresar a tu tripulación. Puede venir con una historia falsa sobre cómo escapaste y convencerlos de que todo está en orden. Y tu misión sería matar a tantos piratas como sea posible. Estoy seguro de que tienes suficiente autoridad para convencer a tu tripulación para que hagan eso. Una vez que hayas terminado, puedes enviar un mensaje y tu barco será interceptado por uno de nuestros marinos. Su tripulación sufrirá una muerte rápida por tu contribución y usted será preservado y traído aquí para vivir como un miembro decente de la sociedad. Incluso me atrevo a perdonarte por todo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Y luego una risa maníaca resonó en las paredes de la prisión. Gabriel Agreste parecía molesto porque su hijo estaba doblando de la risa.

-Nunca pensé que pudieras ser gracioso- dijo, mientras arrancaba lágrimas de risa imaginarias. Su expresión cambió rápidamente a una oscura. -Pon tu mierda donde está tu boca, dado que eso es todo lo que sale de ella. Lo encuentro hilarantemente, no solo porque piensas que soy un bastardo de dos caras, sino también porque piensas que me importa una mierda tu opinión sobre mí o que busco algún tipo de perdón de tu parte. No podría dar menos vueltas, viejo.

Gabriel suspiró. -Es bastante vergonzoso que te hayas convertido en esto. Te arrepentirás de esta decisión.

-Lo dudo. ¿Has terminado de jugar al santo? Sal de mi celda, tu cara me da ganas de mierda y las aguas negras en este agujero son atroces.

Gabriel Agreste miró enojado a su hijo, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la prisión rápidamente, con sus guardias detrás de él.

...

-Vamos, arriba- dijo Nino señalando hacia la izquierda, hacia una fortaleza que se avecinaba. -Este camino es un viejo camino de pescadores, desde la vuelta en los comienzos de la isla. Las casas de aquí no son un peligro, solo son pescadores viejos o viudas pobres con demasiados niños. No se darán cuenta de nosotros e incluso si lo hicieran, no les importará. Venga.

El plan fue bastante simple. Alix se quedó en el barco, manteniéndolo en el mar para escapar rápidamente. Se suponía que Nino y Marinette (y Plagg, el gato terco insistió en seguir el camino) debían ir a buscar a Chat. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Mientras subían por la calle, Marinette miró hacia la fortaleza. Ella encontrará a su chat, incluso si tuviera que romper esa maldita construcción ladrillo por ladrillo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Nino la empujó silenciosamente detrás de él, escondiéndolos a ambos en la esquina de la calle donde un edificio conectaba con un arco. Escucharon voces de soldados.

-No te duermas ahora, es tu turno de vigilar. Volveremos pronto.

-Un día, nos meteremos en problemas por escabullirme del puesto para ir a buscar bebidas.

-Pero hoy no es ese día.

Hubo risas y luego pasos pesados. Marinette y Nino contuvieron la respiración y suspiraron aliviados una vez que los pasos siguieron adelante y no entraron por el arco. Nino le hizo una señal para que esperara. Marinette apretó los dientes. Si había una cosa que odiaba era esperar. Después de un par de minutos, él hizo una señal para que ella comenzara a moverse. Con cuidado atravesaron el arco y luego Nino dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Marinette fue detrás de él, notando que el guardia en la puerta estaba durmiendo. Parecía pensar en algo, pero Marinette estaba cansada de esperar. Ella pasó rápidamente junto a Nino, haciéndolo jadear casi en silencio y se dirigió hacia las celdas. Pensó que era algo estúpido, pero estaba desesperada por verlo. Sus ojos se movieron violentamente alrededor, tratando de identificar la celda donde estaba. Y cuando finalmente lo vio, sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Estaba apoyado contra una pared, con los ojos cerrados y la ropa ensuciada y manchada de sangre. Lo necesitaba ... La atención de Marinette fue atrapada por un guardia que dobló la esquina y se detuvo justo en frente de ella, obviamente estupefacto de verla allí. Marinette actuó rápidamente, pateándolo en la ingle y pareando su arma con el pie. Luego, Marinette agarró un puñado de su cabello y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Creo que tienes algo que es mío. - Con un movimiento rápido, ella cortó su garganta, dejándolo caer al suelo mientras la sangre comenzaba a derramarse sobre las losas del piso. Marinette fue inmediatamente a la celda donde estaba Chat y comenzó a tirar de los barrotes con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba completamente despierto y parecía que apenas podía creer en lo que veía.

Nino llegó a la vuelta de la esquina, Plagg se encendió la cola con una cadena de llaves entre los dientes. -Diablos, Marinette, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. Despertaste al otro hombre y tuve que pelear con él.

Marinette sonrió disculpándose. Entonces Nino tomó las llaves de Plagg y abrió la celda. Chat se apresuró y tiró de Marinette en un abrazo, dándole vueltas.

-Maldita sea, gracias por verme compañero, no es como si fuera yo quien abriera tu celda ni nada.

Chat bajó a su esposa y le sonrió a Nino. -Lo siento amigo, acabo de recibir una ola de felicidad allí. Salgamos de aquí ¿bien?

Ese era un plan mejor en teoría, ¿pero en la práctica? Bueno, lograron salir de la prisión y bajar por la calle vieja. Y luego un rugido de ira resonó detrás de ellos. La visión de tres soldados corriendo hacia ellos ciertamente no fue la más agradable. Recogiendo a Plagg, Chat salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, Nino y Marinette lo siguieron inmediatamente. Tenían una ventaja, pero aún faltaba un tiempo hasta que llegaron al bote. Lo mejor fue que no hubo lluvia y los adoquines estaban secos, lo que les permitió apresurarse sin temor a resbalarse. Llegaron a la playa justo a tiempo para ver a Alix ponerse de pie en el bote. Existía la posibilidad de que llegaran a tiempo y pudieran alejarse, pero el agua ralentizaría sus movimientos hasta que llegaran al bote. Pero tal vez…

*jadeo*

\- ¡Joder! - Chat maldijo en voz alta, mientras una bala pasaba volando, apenas echando de menos. Olvidó los malditos rifles.

Hubo otro disparo, casi desapareciendo a Nino. Y luego una daga pasó volando, mutilando al francotirador en un lado de su garganta. Hubo días en que uno debería estar agradecido por la existencia de Alix Kubdel. Justo cuando llegaron al agua, Chat miró por encima del hombro y vio a los otros dos soldados sacar sus armas y prepararlas para disparar. Necesitaban ser rápidos para llegar al maldito bote. Cuando el agua llegó a sus rodillas, hubo dos cosas que hicieron que su corazón casi dejara de latir. Se disparó un tiro y Marinette se dio vuelta, enfrentando la amenaza. Chat quería gritarle, hacer que se moviera e intentó alcanzarla.

Y luego ella comenzó a cantar. Y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Por un momento, recordó su primer encuentro con ella. Donde ella era todo lo que él podía ver y oír y se sentía como si solo fueran ellos dos y el mar. Se sentía de alguna manera similar ahora y, sin embargo, ¿no tanto? En aquel momento, sintió que una fuerza invisible lo atraía y quedo encantado con su belleza. Pero ahora, no se sentía tan fuerte. Podía ver a Marinette, casi resplandeciente a la luz de la luna, su largo cabello se intercambiaba suavemente por la brisa del mar, sus ojos azules brillaban y sus labios rosados dibujaban una sonrisa encantadora. Sus dedos se curvaron, haciendo un gesto para acercarse a ella. Pero mientras podía ver y disfrutar la hermosa vista, realmente no parecía que fuera para él. Era como si estuviera tratando de atraer a otra persona. Y apenas podía apartar los ojos de ella para darse cuenta de que los dos guardias entraban al agua.

Marinette sabía que estaba poniendo a prueba sus límites. Solo necesitaba estar en el agua para cantar, pero sus poderes siempre eran limitados en su forma humana. Y ella necesitaba enfocarse mucho más. Ella ciertamente no podía controlar a cien hombres. Pero ella tampoco lo necesitaba. Ella solo necesitaba dos. Y se estaban acercando a ella, completamente enamorados de ella. Marinette sonrió alegremente, cuando llegaron a su alcance. Ella inclinó su cabeza inocentemente, manteniendo su concentración en su rostro Y con un rápido movimiento, desenvainó su daga y cortó sus gargantas en una perfecta línea roja. Los cuerpos cayeron en el agua, llenando el azul de rojo. Marinette sonrió orgullosamente y se volvió hacia el bote, agarrando la cabeza de Chat y arrastrándolo.

Alix resopló.

-Limpie la baba de su barbilla, Capitán.

...

Chat se apoyó contra la puerta de su cabina, un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. Sin duda, una de las noches más locas de su vida. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento, Marinette saltó sobre él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

-Fácil, fácil ...- susurró con dulzura, envolviendo su cintura con un brazo y acariciando su cabello.

-Pensé que te había perdido- susurró contra su pecho. -No hagas eso nunca más. Prométeme, no harás algo estúpido que casi te mata de nuevo ".

-Está bien, princesa. Estoy aquí. Lo prometo.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando los dos estaban acostados en la cama y él terminó de contarle lo sucedido (aunque no con todos los detalles), Marinette lo miró.

\- ¿Qué quería ese malvado contigo? - Chat detuvo sus movimientos, su mano permaneció en la coronilla de su cabeza. Hubo un largo momento de silencio. - ¿Chat?

-Adrien.

Marinette frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué?

Él suspiró. A veces deseaba no tener que asociarse con ese apellido. Pero, sin embargo, después de todo este tiempo, Marinette se merecía la verdad. -Mi nombre. Mi verdadero nombre no es Chat Noir. Es Adrien Agreste.

* * *

Notas: Creo que no es difícil adivinar qué parte fue mi favorita para escribir.


	35. Planes

Capítulo 35: Planes

Notas: Esto es mayormente relleno y una especie de crack pero meh

* * *

Chat golpeteó con los dedos la mesa principal en la sala de navegación, sus ojos recorrieron el gran mapa que se extendía ante él. Iván, Max, Alix, Nino, Kim y Marinette estaban todos en la habitación esperando que dijera algo. Con un suspiro, Chat levantó la cabeza y los miró.

-Necesitamos un plan de ataque. - Cruzó los brazos y se enderezó.

Los miembros principales de la tripulación intercambiaron miradas. Fue Kim quien habló. -Er ... ¿Capitán? ¿No crees que eso es demasiado? Quiero decir, no es que ese bastardo de Agreste nos persiga, incluso si escapaste. Simplemente enviaría una o dos naves como siempre antes y les patearemos el culo. Como siempre antes.

-Me temo que estás equivocado ahí. - Chat suspiró. -Cuando me atrapó, me hizo una oferta. Mata a todos los miembros de cada barco pirata. Y luego a todos ustedes.

Hubo miradas intercambiadas en la habitación. -No puede hablar en serio. - Para sorpresa de todos, fue Iván quien comentó. -Hay cientos ..., no, miles de piratas. Él no puede pensar que él podría deshacerse de todos nosotros. Somos demasiados.

-Ellos también son muchos- afirmó Max. -Siento hundir tu barco, pero los números aproximados de la armada real podrían coincidir fácilmente con el número aproximado de barcos piratas y tripulantes. Pero están demasiado organizados, siguiendo las reglas demasiado de cerca. Si hubiera, digamos, cinco barcos de la Armada contra uno pirata, entonces sí, perderíamos. Pero en una pelea uno contra uno, es probable que los piratas ganen la mayor parte del tiempo. Jugamos sucio, somos más fieros en nuestra lucha. Todos ellos han aprendido un estilo de lucha con un par de variaciones de persona a persona. Si bien tenemos no solo un estilo de lucha extremadamente diverso sino también diversas armas. Y, francamente, estoy bastante convencido de que no importa cuánto tiempo estés en la academia naval, no te preparará para enfrentarte a Kim balanceando su daos* mientras Alix está de espaldas disparando pistolas. De modo que, a menos que el magister dispare toda la flota, dudo que sea un peligro inminente.

-Él lo haría- dijo Chat.

-Realmente, realmente, lo dudo. - Kim lo contradijo.

Chat miró. -Él lo haría. No lo conoces de la manera en que lo hago. Él es demasiado orgulloso, terco y no le importan los marineros. Él iniciaría un maldito baño de sangre y haría que todo el océano se pusiera rojo si es lo que él quiere.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación y luego Max habló, sus ojos se estrecharon en confusión. -¿Cómo ... cómo lo conoces?

Se sabía que Chat Noir conocía al Magister en un nivel u otro. Una vez durante un ataque, Chat habia perdonado la vida de un joven en un barco de la Armada. Le dijo que se fuera y le diera un mensaje al magister. El mensaje fue 'Vete a la mierda con una rama con púas'. No se molestó en ocultar su adversidad hacia el hombre. Pero nadie preguntó al respecto. Pero parecía que era el momento. Chat miró a Marinette, luego a Nino y notó su expresión, inhaló bruscamente.

-Asumo que ninguno de ustedes pensó que mi nombre real es Chat Noir.- Todos, además de Nino y Marinette fruncieron el ceño, preguntándose a dónde iría con eso. -Conozco a ese bastardo tan bien porque él es mi padre.

Hubo un montón de jadeos, pero la reacción más sorprendente de lejos fue la de Alix, que soltó la daga con la que estaba jugando. Y luego vino de los momentos más sorprendentes de su vida.

-Adrien Agreste?

Miró a Alix con sorpresa, pero ella obviamente estaba más sorprendida que él. Entonces, ella estalló en carcajadas. Los otros la miraron como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-No puedo creer que seas tú. Un señor pirata entre todas las personas. ¡Tú! Dios mío, esta es la cosa más irónica de la historia.

-Deja de reírte como una mujer loca, Kubdel y dime cómo diablos sabes.

-¿No me recuerdas? No, no creo que lo hagas. Fue en un baile de solsticio. Tenias el último pastelito de una bandeja y estaba triste porque también lo quería y me lo diste. Nunca en mil años habría pensado que te convertirías en un maldito pirata.

Chat parpadeó un par de veces antes de que sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento. -Por supuesto. Y ni siquiera cambiaste tu nombre. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Max fingió una tos mientras murmuraba en voz alta. -Expliquense.

Chat lo miró mientras gesticulaba en dirección a Alix. -Su padre fue gobernador de una de las islas durante un año más o menos.

Su expresión se oscureció ante la mención de su padre. -También era una mierda abusiva y un violador y quiero verlo morir dolorosamente. Oye, Capitán, podemos ser amigos de padres de mierda. -Al escuchar eso, Chat resopló.

-Honestamente, este es uno de estos días en los que me pregunto si tengo demasiado ron- dijo Nino, sin molestarse siquiera en fingir que le importaba que nadie lo escuchara. -Dos de los piratas más sangrientos que deambulan por los mares ahora se conocen porque intercambiaron un pastelito, ya saben cuántos años atrás.

-Bueno, cuando lo pones así, Lahiffe, suena ridículo- admitió Alix.

Kim, que parecía el más estupefacto de todos ellos, se volvió hacia Max. -Vamos compañero. Estoy listo. Dime que eres un príncipe perdido o algo así.

Max puso los ojos en blanco. -Kim, mi padre era profesor y mi madre una enfermera.

-Oh, gracias a Dios.

Las conversaciones se interrumpieron cuando Marinette silbó ruidosamente. -Odio ser quien te lo rompa, pero todavía tenemos una situación seria en nuestras manos.

El estado de ánimo en la sala se oscureció considerablemente con el recordatorio. Chat suspiró ruidosamente, mirando el mapa como si fuera su peor enemigo. Había algo que él podía hacer. Aunque, era una idea loca, pero era la mejor solución que tenía en este momento.

-Kim- finalmente habló. -Prepara las velas para Mont de Venus.

Él asintió, pero no se movió. El Capitán Noir estaba teniendo esa expresión en su rostro. Hubo un silencio tenso en la habitación y finalmente él habló.

-Llamaré a un consejo de la corona.

…..

Había muchas cosas para las que Alix no estaba preparada en esta vida. Su capitán, que le pedía que entrenara a una media sirena, mitad humano, en adiestramiento con dagas, no era una de esas cosas.

-¿Quieres que qué?

-Entrenarla- dijo Chat en un tono serio. -Ella está casi indefensa en forma humana si no está en el agua. Ella necesita poder luchar con un arma real y tiene una inclinación hacia las dagas.

-¿Por qué no la entrenas?- Preguntó, genuinamente curiosa.

 _* un par de horas antes *_

 _Cayeron uno encima del otro, respirando pesadamente. Una daga estaba a un metro de distancia y las manos de Marinette estaban en manos de Chat._

 _-Te dije que mantuvieras tus ojos en mí, cariño._

 _-Mantuve mis ojos en ti, capitán.- Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y ella arqueó la espalda, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de él y susurrándole al oído. -Esa es la razón principal por la que me distraje._

 _Estaba obviamente satisfecha con la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecían con la lujuria. Inútil es decir, su ropa salió en el siguiente minuto y la práctica fue condenada para siempre._

 _*presente*_

-Razones personales- afirmó.

Alix puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía si sería una buena maestra, pero tenía una debilidad por Rosita. -Está bien, lo haré.

Un par de días más tarde, Alix se dirige al Capitán Noir con una mirada confiada. -La próxima vez cuando robes un barco, consiguele algunas malditas dagas en vez de corsés de seda. Ella está haciendo un trabajo increíble.

Chat sonrió con orgullo.

...

Cuando el almirante entró al estudio, no esperaba ver el cadáver de la cabeza de los guardias, tendido en un charco de su propia sangre. Levantó la cabeza y miró al magister que estaba mirando por la ventana.

-¿Señor?- Gritó el almirante, la incertidumbre clara en su voz.

-Quiero que rodees a todos nuestros marineros. Deje una pequeña guarnición para ayudar a los soldados de infantería y dos naves más pequeñas en la capital de cada una de las Siete Islas. Consigue cualquier otro marinero y prepara toda nuestra flota.

El almirante saludó y asintió con la cabeza. Sí, Magister Agreste. Lo abordaré lo antes posible.

-Espero nada menos que el mejor trabajo. Como puede ver, no aprecio la ineficiencia. -El almirante miró al cadáver con cautela e intentó reprimir un trago.

-Por supuesto, señor. No seré más que ejemplar.- Se dio la vuelta, listo para salir de la oficina cuando el magister lo llamó nuevamente. -Ah, y Almirante? Envía a algunos sirvientes para que limpien el desastre cuando salgas.

* * *

La tormenta viene.

(Además, un 'dao' es una espada vietnamita, hice una pequeña referencia al hecho de que Kim es vietnamita).

N.T: bien ahora si este es el capitulo correspondiente, la verdad no quiero terminar de traducir esta historia por que es hermosa pero prometo hacer las actualizaciones mas seguido ahora que ya se acercan las vacaciones de verano, yai, y con suerte les traiga mas traducciones :)

A alguien de aqui les gusta Yuri on ice? Porque he encontrado un pequeña mina de oro en ese fandom ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	36. Por lo que moriríamos

Capítulo 36: Por lo que moriríamos

Notas: este capítulo es algo más bien corto, pero meh

* * *

-¿No cree que me pide demasiado, Capitán Noir? - La alcaldesa Chamack cuestionó al pirata que estaba frente a ella.

-Mont de Venus es uno de los pocos puertos que admiten piratas ...

-Gracias, estoy al tanto y lo hago por el bienestar de mis ciudadanos para que no les roben o algo peor, no porque albergue ningún tipo de amor por su gente.

-... y este es un asunto realmente urgente.

Nadja Chamack se reclinó en su silla. -No veo cómo es un asunto urgente para mí.

Chat la evaluó. La alcaldesa Chamack era una mujer muy testaruda, con grandes inclinaciones comerciales. Pero también fue muy difícil de convencer cuando se trata de ... bueno, la mayoría de las cosas.

\- ¿Sabía que muchos negocios en estos puertos están obteniendo ganancias de los piratas que vienen aquí? Si esta purga pirata ocurre, tu pequeña isla puede volver a caer en la pobreza antes de esta política amistosa con los piratas.

Ella lo miró, obviamente no contenta con la verdad con la que se enfrentó. Ella se levantó, ofreciéndole su mano derecha. -Está bien, Chat Noir. Puedes llamarlos aquí. Pero bajo una condición. Serás el anfitrión de tu pequeña reunión fuera de la ciudad.

Chat Noir sonrió y aceptó su mano. -Es un trato.

... ..

-Es casi irónico cómo estamos aquí- Marinette mientras ella y Chat pasean por las colinas del puerto, a sus pies, y el cielo y el cielo mezclaban los tonos azules, anaranjados y rosados en la distancia.

-Parece que fue un buen lugar para los dos. - Chat recordó esa noche y Marinette con su bonito vestido rosa y cómo juró en silencio que no la vendería. Cómo han cambiado las cosas Sonriendo a su esposa, él tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos. -La corona de flores te queda muy bien, pero eso no es noticia.

-Todavía eres tan encantador ... oh

Chat seguido para mirar lo que estaba mirando. El horizonte comenzó a oscurecerse ligeramente, pero no desde las nubes. Grandes y pequeños barcos con colores oscuros navegaban hacia la bahía de Mont de Venus.

-Ellos están aquí. - Chat dijo lo obvio.

Marinette enredó sus dedos con los suyos. -Y lo manejaremos juntos.

Chat le apretó la mano, una oleada de calma lo sacudió. Lo hacer Juntos.

...

Respetando la regla de la Alcaldesa Chamack, el Consejo de la Corona se encuentra en una parte de la playa que rodea la isla, en las afueras de la ciudad. Hubo un poco de desorden antes cuando Adrien miró a uno de los capitanes mientras murmuraba algo acerca de un gato ejemplar. Kim aclaró que el hombre había tratado de disfrazar como Chat Noir y hacerse cargo de la nave, pero fue capturado fácilmente cuando tuvo un alcohol durante casi un día y desde que conoció a Adrien tuvo que al menos un tiro. Esa extraña ocurrencia a un lado, Marinette se mantuvo cerca de su tripulación. Por el momento, estaba un poco detrás de Adrien, entre Nino y Kim. Ella podía ser fácilmente pasada por alto, lo cual ella apreciaba bastante. Se ha acostumbrado a los piratas, al menos a los de La Coccinelle, pero al ver esta gran reunión, la inquietó un poco.

-Puedo suponer que todo el mundo sabe que tenemos una mierda en el Consejo de la Corona. El primero en más de 90 años. - Hubo una oleada de afirmaciones y susurros entre la multitud y luego, se tranquilizaron y permitieron continuar. -Pronto enfrentamos a una de las mayores amenazas en la historia de la piratería.

Marinette se alejó de las palabras de Chat, mientras explicaba el plan del Magister. En lugar de concentrarse en una historia que ya sabía, Marinette escaneó a la multitud. Duda. Enfado. Confusión. E incluso un par de ojos preocupados. Si estas expresiones fueron de manera diferente, el convincente por su parte no estaba funcionando realmente.

\- ¿Estás pidiendo que te voten Rey, Noir?

Chat fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que el otro hombre evitara su mirada en parte. -No pido nada, Barbot. Simplemente digo que hay una gran amenaza en el horizonte y todos debemos comenzar a trabajar en un plan para luchar contra eso. No necesitamos votar un Rey por eso. Necesitamos una maldita estrategia.

-Todos odiamos las entrañas aquí u otra voz desde algún lugar de la multitud. -Nos estás pidiendo que renunciemos a nuestro orgullo.

La aprobación entre la multitud hizo que la expresión de Chat se oscureciera, pero fue Marinette quien tuvo un arrebato.

\- ¡Estás siendo ridículo! - La multitud volvió sus ojos hacia ella, una vez que la oyó gritar. Marinette apretó su mandíbula. Bueno, si ella lo dijo, bien podría decirles todo lo que pensaba. Dio unos pasos, alcanzando el agua y dejando que las olas le cubrieran las botas. El mar la hizo más valiente. -Tu orgullo es lo que te preocupa ahora? Quisiera tener cuando se pudra, ahorcado en las paredes de la capital porque no se puede molestar en preocuparse por la cooperación. Por tu orgullo ¿Crees que sobrevivirías en la caza del magister si estás solo? ¿O irías y te espanderías en Neptuno sabe qué isla podría esperar y esperar a que pase la tormenta? ¿Aceptarás que te encierren en una mazmorra o te cuelguen? Díganme, ¿Están dispuestos a renunciar al alcalde tesoro de cada pirata? ¿Estás listo para renunciar a tu libertad por un pequeño ataque al ego? -Hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento. -Yo creo que no. Así que, maldita sea, todos trabajados juntos por un tiempo y pateemos ese culo tan alto y pomposo como un idiota hasta las profundidades del océano. ¡Mostrémosles quién realmente gobierna el mar!

La multitud estalló en vítores y gritos. Marinette estaba un poco sorprendida si tenía que ser sincera. No sabía de dónde sacó todo eso, pero al parecer los convenció. Por ahora. Mirando a través de la playa, con un marido sonriente, con los ojos llenos de amor. Ellos pasarán por esto. Juntos.

En el horizonte, un rayo cortó el cielo en dos. La tormenta estaba cerca.

* * *

Notas: Sorpresaaa! Capitulo nuevo y recién traducido, ya falta poco para el final


	37. Mata al Gato

Capítulo 37: Mata al gato

TIEMPO DE LUCHA.

Los bergantines son algunas pequeñas naves que se usan en la marina principalmente para rastrear y como barcos espía.

ADVERTENCIA: hay algunas descripciones de sangre y violencia, así que ten cuidado si no estás bien con eso.

(Consulte el final del capítulo para obtener más notas).

* * *

-No me gusta este plan. - Adrien susurró contra el cabello mientras que el verdadero retumbaba sobre ellos.

-Tú eres la que sí el plan. Marinette se registró mientras que acariciaba el cuello.

-Recuerdo que sugerí una emboscada. Ciertamente no recuerdo haber enviado enviar a mi esposa en medio de los enemigos.

La sonrisa en los labios de Marinette se suavizó y se giró. -Divide y conquista, mi amor. No te preocupes Volveré pronto.

Él ahuecó su rostro suavemente, sus pulgares acariciando sus mejillas. Luego se inclinó y la besó por lo que pareció ser el tiempo más largo. Fue un buen amuleto de la suerte.

... ..

El colmillo de tiburón fue un estrecho bastante problemático. El principal problema fueron los acantilados altos y largos que permitían pequeñas bahías escondidas entre ellos. Lo cual no se puede ver cuando se viene de cualquier lado. Bahías ocultas que tenían dos o tres barcos piratas en sus aguas. El plan no era originalmente complicado. La Coccinelle estaría anclada en el otro extremo del Estrecho, atrayendo la flotación hacia ellos a través del estrecho. A medida del avance, las naves ocultas navegarán hacia adelante y dispararán sus cañones, dañando los lados de la formación de la flota. El único problema es que los barcos en el medio no se dañán tanto. Y dado que todos preferían tener los números del enemigo lo más reducido posible, era entonces cuando entraría a Marinette.

Cogió la cuerda que conecta las siete pequeñas embarcaciones y la sacó, no tan fuerte, para asegurarse de que no se deshiciera. Al ver que duraría, se colocó sobre su hombro y comenzó a nadar fuera de la bahía. Ella se mantuvo lo más bajo posible, solo permitió que su cabeza y la parte superior de sus hombros salieran del agua. Había una niebla que se asentaba en el estrecho, lo que hacía más difícil verla, pero no correría riesgos. Pero, de nuevo, ese era su único sistema de defensa. Inmediatamente, Marinette comenzó a cantar. Y con la misma rapidez, los marineros comenzaron a saltar sobre los costados de los barcos, en un estado de trance y cayendo en las profundidades del océano, mientras que los otros permanecían en el barco, estaban demasiado ocupados, escuchando su canción. Marinette nunca pensó que apreciaría su don para el libre albedrío de las personas con su voz, pero, por desgracia, resultó ser útil. Una vez que miró por encima de su hombro y vio que llegaba al centro de la formación, Marinette soltó la cuerda. Mientras ella siguió cantando, tomó un fósforo del bote y lo encendió. Ella lo dejó caer en el bote mientras dejaba de cantar. Cuando vio que la madera se incendiaba, desaparecía bajo el agua y se alejó nadando.

...

Chat Noir contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó que la explosión en el medio de la flota. Los barcos se incendiaron rápidamente y cualquiera que se haya quedado después se fue al infierno cuando los barcos piratas salieron de las bahías, desenterrando sus cañones. Estaba feliz de que su plan estaba resultando bien, no podía mover la sensación de inquietud, sabiendo que Marinette, su dulce y querida Marinette estaba en algún lugar en esas aguas. Pero al mismo tiempo, le prometió, se concentrará en la batalla. Apretando los dientes, notó que el barco del Almirante tenía una ventaja y navegaba hacia Le Coccinelle junto con un bergantín en cada lado. Un rayo cayó en algún lugar detrás de su nave y Chat lo miró.

-Kim, pon este maldito barco a un lado- ordenó por encima del ruido del trueno. Y luego, más fuerte. -TENGAN LOS CAÑONES LISTOS.

Sostuvo una cuerda cuando la nave dio un giro repentino, de frente a la marina del almirante. Todavía no estaba cerca, pero los cañones funcionarán. - ¡FUEGO!

Observó con satisfacción como los cañones golpeaban, pero fue rápidamente derribado cuando los dos bergantines tuvieron un giro repentino de velas y se apoyó frente al barco del Almirante, absorbiendo casi todo el daño y siendo destruidos en el proceso. Chat miró ferozmente. Tanto por ahogar esa plaga de su padre.

-CAMBIA LA VELA AL NOROESTE. KIM VAMOS HACIA ESE ESTRECHO.

Chat miró con ira mientras la otra nave hacía maniobras similares para seguirlos.

\- ¿Qué te hizo mirar ferozmente?

Su enojo fue repentinamente subyugado cuando se giró y envolvió a Marinette en un fuerte abrazo, plantando un beso apasionado en sus labios también. -Estás aquí. Estás a salvo.

Ella rió contra su hombro. -Te dije que estaré bien. ¿Te gustó mi pequeño espectáculo?

-Lo disfruté muchísimo. - Él la besó en la frente. -Pero parece que vamos a tener uno a uno al final. - Marinette siguió su mirada y notó que el barco al frente se acercaba. Ella se tensó.

\- Ya pasó el atardecer, pero puedes irte mi amor. Sé que puedes respirar bajo el agua. Podrías nadar en algún lugar a salvo-murmuró, casi distraídamente.

Marinette lo fulminó con la mirada. -Adrien, si realmente crees que huiría de una manzana, obviamente no sabes con quién te casaste.

Él la miró y luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. - ¿Alguna vez has dicho que rojo y negro te queda bien?

-Todos los días desde que obtuve esta ropa, capitán.

Su humor se oscureció cuando el barco del almirante se acercó lo suficiente como para que noten a las personas a bordo. Chat se volvió hacia ella y ahuecó sus mejillas. -Haz buen uso de esas hermosas dagas largas que te conseguí.

-Oh, lo haré. - Besándose el uno al otro una vez más, se separaron a regañadientes y adoptaron una postura de lucha.

Cuando los primeros marineros saltaron sobre la cubierta de Le Coccinelle, las nubes finalmente se agarró y dejó caer la lluvia cayera.

Marinette tuvo una oleada de emociones cuando comenzó la batalla. Ira, miedo, terquedad, pero sobre todo solo adrenalina, corriendo por sus venas mientras los movimientos que Alix le enseño venían naturalmente. Cortar, cortar, esquivar, defender, contraatacar. Ella se acostumbró a este baile. Y aunque la lluvia podría haber sido problemática, solo la hizo sentir más fuerte. Los mares estaban embravecidos y ella también.

Kim pasó corriendo junto a ella, balanceando sus brazos, espadas, rápidamente y cortando a más hombres de los que podrían contar, mientras que Alix lo usaba como su caballo de batalla personal, disparando dos pistolas a los marineros que se quedaron en la otra nave cualquier peligro cercano.

A su izquierda, Nino acaba de terminar un duelo cortando el estómago de su oponente. Luego sacó una botella pequeña de su bolsillo y ahogó el líquido en ella. O eso parecía, pero su agria expresión decía lo contrario. - ¿Por qué el ron siempre se acaba? - Se quejó en voz alta mientras sacaba su arma y disparaba a un soldado entrante justo entre sus ojos sin siquiera molestarse en mirar.

Marinette rechazó el ataque de un hombre, bajó y hizo que accidentalmente le cortara la garganta a otro soldado que intentaba atacarla por la espalda. Levantándose de su posición inclinada, cortó el cuello de su enemigo mientras se enderezaba, haciéndolo caer. Ella respiró pesadamente, sin ver atacante acercarse a ella por un momento. Pero sus instintos gritaban peligro. Se giró rápidamente, sus ojos azules se encontraron con un hombre con un traje blanco y dorado.

-Bueno, bueno, qué agradable sorpresa, finalmente, llegó a la mascota monstruosa de mi hijo-. Ante su obvia sorpresa, Gabriel Agreste sonrió. -Los rumores vuelan bastante rápido. Me sorprendió escucharlo, casi no lo creía. Pero parece que es muy real. De hecho, al ver su comportamiento de los últimos años, ni siquiera debería estar tan sorprendido de que mi hijo loco haya decidido casarse con una bestia marina. - Marinette lo fulmino con la mirada con todas sus fuerzas, levantando sus dagas en una postura defensiva. Él sacó su espada. -Ahora parece que es el momento adecuado para ver qué color sangran las sirenas.

Marinette rechazó su ataque lo mejor que pudo. Pero esta pelea, fue mucho más difícil que todas las otras combinadas. Fue rápido, casi no le permitió a Marinette pensar en sus movimientos. Pero ella se resistió desafiante. Este fue el hombre que hizo la vida de Adrien fuera un infierno. Y estaba cada vez más satisfecha cada vez que lograba darle el menor golpe. Se merecía todo el dolor del mundo y Marinette estaba empeñada en infligirlo. Su fuerza de voluntad se mantiene en esta pelea.

-Aléjate de ella. - Le llegó una orden con una voz detrás de ellos, justo cuando sus dagas bloqueaban la espada que intentaba cortarla en dos.

Ambos se dieron vuelta para darse cuenta de la figura oscura allí parada. Marinette había visto un Adrien en muchas posturas donde parecía una pirata sangriento y cruel. Pero en este momento, con la lluvia cayendo, su ropa negra cubierta de sangre fresca y con una mirada que podría congelar el infierno, se parecía a Chat Noir, el gato negro de los Siete Mares, el único pirata de sus manos no se podía escapar con vida. -Este es nuestra pelea por resolver.

-Oh, qué conmovedor- dijo Gabriel burlonamente, tirando de su espada hacia atrás y volviendo a su atención a su hijo. -Viniste un salvar a tu monstruo. Siempre ha sido demasiado suave, Adrien. Y nunca ha terminado tu entrenamiento con la espada. No puedes vencerme.

Cambió su postura a una posición de ataque. Sus ojos se deslizaron en un Marinette por un segundo y ella le dijo 'buena suerte'. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella y luego se centró en Gabriel. -Lucha conmigo, padre.

-Oh, no soy un placer.

El acero se estrelló contra acero mientras los dos luchaban. Sus estilos eran similares, pero Gabriel era más rígido, mientras que el estilo de Adrien era más salvaje. Y la furia que lo invadía no ayudó a calmarlo ya que controlaba sus contundentes golpes. Y con cada golpe que daba, cada uno haciendo blanco, se deshacía y se teñía de rojo, cada vez tenía más satisfecho.

\- ¡Esto es por mi madre! - Gritó por encima del ruido de la lluvia mientras cortaba su pecho, cortándolo lo suficiente como para llenar el material blanco con gotas de sangre. -Esto es por tratar de lastimar a mi esposa. - Esta vez su espada cortó el hombro izquierdo de Gabriel.

El hombre mayor parecía realmente desconcertado por la fuerza de los ataques de su hijo. Era casi imposible de contrarrestar.

-Y esto es por todo el dolor que me hiciste pasar, maldito bastardo sin corazón. - Estaba tan sin sentido de ira que solo se dio cuenta de que había logrado el corazón de su padre con su espada. La sangre brotaba de su boca y su pecho, cubriendo la mayor parte de su ropa blanca y volviéndose roja.

Los labios ensangrentados de Gabriel se curvaron en una sonrisa loca. -Nos veremos en el infierno, hijo.

Chat Noir no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer sus palabras y luego, sentir que la espada le perforó el estómago. Y de repente, cada ruido parecía desaparecer en el fondo mientras caía.

* * *

Notas: ... entonces, recuerdan en el capítulo 14 cuando dije que era demasiado pronto para que alguien muriera de verdad. Bueno, la historia tiene 39 capítulos. Entonces, adivinen qué pasará;)


	38. En la guarida de la Tortuga

Capítulo 38: En la guarida de la tortuga.

: 3c

(En otras noticias, no puedo creer que solo quede un capítulo).

(Consulte el final del capítulo para obtener más notas).

* * *

El grito de agonía de Marinette se escuchó fácilmente por la lluvia. Ella corrió por la cubierta, atacando a quien intentara interponerse en su camino. Cayó de rodillas, dejando caer las dagas a su lado e inclinándose sobre él.

\- Adrien, Adrien, yo estoy escuchando, ¿verdad? Por favor. - La lluvia oculta las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, pero no podía ocultar sus sollozos.

Él la miró, con los ojos nublados. Obviamente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- Ma ... ri ... nette. - Su corazón se rompió aún más cuando escuchó susurrar su nombre.

Ella tomó su mano y la acunó a su cara. - Todo estará bien. Pasamos por esto antes. Estarás bien, Adrien - te aseguró, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar sus sollozos.

Él le dio una sonrisa débil, sus dedos acariciaron su rostro. - Te amo.

Y con estas palabras, cerró los ojos y su mano cayó inerte a su costado. Marinette se siente como si fuera el corazón de su pecho. Dolía, todo dolía Ella ahuecó su rostro, sollozando incontrolablemente. - Por favor no te vayas. Adrien, ¡Chat, mi amor, por favor! Me prometiste. Se supone que no debes morir, esta no es la historia. Adrien, por favor, no puedo esperar por otro siglo. No seré capaz de sobrevivir adelante. Encontrarás un cascarón vacío. Y tú, gato tonto, acabas de ganar tu felicidad. Después de tanto dolor, te lo mereces. Mereces estar en paz. No mueras Por favor, no mueras.

No hubo respuesta de él. Marinette trató de canalizar sus poderes de curación. Ella podría mantenerlo con vida. Ella necesitaba mantener vivo hasta que Max lo cuidara. Hicieron esto antes de que ella pueda ayudar a hacerlo ahora. Distraídamente, escuchó un Nino gritar detrás de ella.

\- Que nuestros muertos beban del mar.

Él estaba hablando de los otros muertos. No sobre Adrien. No, por supuesto que no, su Adrien estaba vivo. Él estará bien. Marinette se sostuvo de su mano mientras trataba de sanarlo.

\- Neptuno, diez piedad. - Max miró el cuerpo de Adrien con puro horror.

\- Puedes ayudarlo, ¿no? - Preguntó Marinette desesperada, mirando a su dirección.

\- Yo ... puedo detener el sangrado - dijo, empezando a trabajar. - Pero ... no sé ... la espada le atravesó el estómago, no ... no creo que pueda hacer nada.

\- Entonces lo llevaremos a alguien que pueda curarlo - decidió, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Adrien con amor, su mano aún sujetaba la suya.

Max agarró la muñeca de su mano libre. - Él todavía tiene pulso. Esto es bueno, pero es muy débil. Y perdió demasiada sangre ... Yo ... Marinette, dudo que haya ningún médico que pueda hacer algo. Estamos extendiendo su vida, pero no podemos salvarlo. Necesitamos un milagro.

Marinette apretó los dientes. ¿Un milagro? ¿Cómo podrían ...? Entonces una idea la golpeó. Alcanzó un Niño, que estaba de pie junto a ella, con los ojos sin rastro de diversión y felicidad. Ella lo agarró del brazo, pero parecía tan entumecido como ella. Ella tiró de su manga sacudiéndolo violentamente.

\- Nino, ve a buscar el libro. El del escritorio en el camarote del capitán.

Nino estaba realmente confundido por su pedido. - Por favor, Nino. Puedo salvarlo. Sé que podemos El libro tiene coordenadas para La Tortuga.

\- ¿Ahora qué diablos?

\- Él es un poderoso brujo ". Por favor, Nino. Si necesitamos un milagro para salvar a Adrien, eso es todo.

... ..

Habían sido tres días de navegación. Marinette se negó a alejarse un paso de Adrien. Ella comió (cuando Iván la obligó a hacerlo) junto a él, ella se durmió (cuando el cansancio era demasiado fuerte) junto a él y siguió agarrando la mano. Plagg estaba sentado lealmente al lado de Adrien, la cabeza del gato descansando sobre el pecho de Adrien. Marinette nunca se sintió más feliz y lo más asustado que tuvo cuando navegó a través de la laguna hacia la guarida de la tortuga.

\- No es lo que esperaba - dijo Nino una vez que llegó a una pequeña casa de madera.

-No es lo que la mayoría de la gente espera- llegaron a una voz detrás de ellos. Las siete personas que estaban alrededor se dieron vuelta abruptamente.

Cuando escuchas del alcalde brujo de las yeguas, La tortuga, ciertamente no esperas un hombre pequeño, de aspecto físico, con una larga barba y ojos inteligentes. Y, sin embargo, eso es exactamente quién estaba de pie delante de ellos. Marinette trató de avanzar unos pasos, sin soltar la mano de Chat.

-Por favor, te lo ruego, tienes que ayudarlo - suplicó, dejando a un lado su orgullo. - Él ... él todavía está respirando. Su corazón aún tarde ... él ...

-Marinette ...- giró para ver a Max con dos dedos contra el punto de pulso en el cuello de Adrien. - Su corazón dejó de latir.

Y en ese momento, Marinette es el que se queda con su alma se rompió y se rompió. Se ... se acabó. Llegaron demasiado tarde, ellos ... ¡no! Ella no renunciará a esto fácilmente, no cuando la vida de Adrien estaba en juego. Ella se volvió hacia el brujo y puso sus manos en un gesto de súplica.

-Por favor, por favor, si hay algo que puedas hacer, te lo ruego. Tu ... ¿tu puedes?

-Incluso se puede deshacer la muerte, joven sirena - dijo el hombre mayor, acariciando su barba mientras miraba entre ella y el cuerpo de Adrien. - Pero tiene un precio.

-Uh, tenemos un cofre lleno de monedas de oro y algunas joyas -dijo Nino antes de comprenderlo. - Pero supongo que ese no es el tipo de pago que necesita.

-Me temo que no, joven. Para que una vida se traduzca de vuelta, se necesita un gran sacrificio.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Marinette dio un paso adelante.

-Yo lo haré.

* * *

Notas: Todos ustedes se preocuparon tanto por Chat, ¿nadie adivinó que Marinette podría ser la única en morir? : 3c

Nota de Traductor: no puedo creer que ya vayas a terminar esto: '(un año y un poquito más esta historia con la que empezo a traducir, pero con tiempos mejores y nuevas historias y nuevos autores que descubrir.


	39. Nuevos Horizontes

Capítulo 39: Nuevos Horizontes.

Y aquí está el último. Por favor, lean la nota al final del capítulo.

(Consulte el final del capítulo para obtener más notas).

* * *

Marinette nunca se siente tan vulnerable como cuando la tortuga la miraba como si pudiera leer su alma. Ella estaba sosteniendo su mirada, preguntándose si era un desafío poner una prueba para coraje al hacer lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Pregunta el anciano después de lo que parece una eternidad.

-Sí- asintió con confianza. -No me retracto de mis palabras.

Hubo un coro de protestas detrás de ella. Miró por encima del hombro a los piratas. Fue bastante extraño cómo terminaron las cosas al final. De sus enemigos a sus amigos. Ella los extrañará, ella sabía que lo haría. Desde el sarcasmo de Nino hasta la bondad de Iván, los chistes malos de Kim, la emoción de Max cuando hablaba de algo que le apasionaba, el ánimo no convencional de Alix. Pero ella quería hacer esto y no retrocedería. Fue por Adrien, después de todo. Merecía ser feliz.

-All Right. Es mi elección hacerlo, no se preocupen - se mordió el labio, tratando de evitar llorar. -Después de todo, la gente hace cosas locas por las personas que aman.

Ella volvió a La Tortuga. -Estoy lista.

\- El resto de ustedes se alejan - instruyó mientras guiaba a Marinette de regreso al cadáver de Chat. Pusieron bastante distancia entre el hechicero y ellos mismos. Luego volvió a atención a Marinette. -Pon tus manos sobre su corazón y apoya tu frente contra la suya.

Marinette hizo lo que le dijo. Sintió que su pecho dolía por el dolor mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su corazón y no podía sentir ningún latido del corazón. Pero esto se remediará pronto.

\- Solo cierra los ojos y piensa por qué estás haciendo esto - instruyó

Marinette hizo eso. Pensó en todos sus momentos juntos, todas las pequeñas peculiaridades. Todos esos momentos cuando él la defendió. Y esos malditos juegos de palabras. Los amaba tanto y la exasperaban la mayor parte del tiempo, pero obtenían esa tonta sonrisa de satisfacción cada vez que los hacía. Todas las dulces palabras, la declaración de amor. La simple sensación de consuelo y amor que necesita ahogarse cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Distraídamente, notó un aire realmente cálido que la rodeaba, pero no se molestó en abrir los ojos. Había una presión sobre sus hombros que se sentía como si hubiese sido levantada. Sería termina pronto. Y, aun así, deseó poder ver la cara de Adrien por última vez. Pasaron unos segundos más y luego Marinette lo escuchó. Un latido del corazón.

\- Y puedes abrir tus ojos ahora.

La cabeza de Marinette se levantó, con los ojos muy abiertos. La Tortuga la miraba casi divertida. - ¿Yo ... no mori? - Preguntó Marinette confundida.

\- No. Sin embargo, perdiste tu inmortalidad. Y tu cola. Ya no eres una sirena, Marinette.

Tal vez tenía un estado triste, pero no fue así. En todo caso, parecido casi gratificante. - ¿Pero pensé? ¿Una vida por una vida?

Él se acarició la barba. - No, no del todo. Depende de cada caso - le sonrió a Marinette con cariño. - Lo amas cariño, ¿no? - Ella solo pudo asentir. Por supuesto que amaba a Adrien. - Eres parte de su mundo ahora. El amor es nuestra mayor debilidad y nuestra mayor fortaleza.

Marinette se quedó sin palabras. Ella solo puede mirarlo boquiabierta, sin estar seguro de qué hacer o qué decir. Afortunadamente, los otros corrieron hacia ella y Nino hablo.

\- ¡Pero pensé que habías dicho un sacrificio!

La Tortuga llamó su atención a Nino. - Eso lo hice, joven. Simplemente porque de inmediato sacaste conclusiones y yo gané que era un sacrificio humano no es mi problema.

En ese momento de silencio, hubo y Chat abrió los ojos, nebuloso y confundido. - ¿Qué ... qué pasó?

Marinette soltó un chillido de alegría y saltó de sus brazos, para diversión de todos. Ella cubrió su rostro con besos antes de darse cuenta de que tenía tiempo para eso más tarde. Se bajó de Adrien y se volvió hacia el brujo.

\- Gracias de nuevo. Gracias por traerlo de vuelta a mí

... ...

\- Entonces ... ¿cómo se siente? - Cuestionó Nino mientras él y Chat paseaban por la cubierta.

\- Como dormir. Pero sin memoria - explicó Chat. - Oye, compañero, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de un ascenso?

Nino merece una ceja. - ¿Una promoción? ¿Puedo ser escéptico? No huelo bien.

Chat se rió entre dientes. - Estaba pensando en promocionar un capitán por un tiempo. Necesito unas vacaciones.

\- ¿Vacaciones? ¿De verdad? - Nino puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Morí. Y nunca tuve la oportunidad de tener una luna de miel. Me merezco eso. Incluso te daré mi sombrero.

Nino resopló divertido, pero se rindió al contestar cuando vio que los ojos de su mejor amigo llegaban a ver a Marinette. Empujó un Adrien hacia adelante. - Ve a hablar con ella. Sé que de todos modos no se concentra en nada de lo que estoy diciendo con ella por aquí.

Adrien le dio un codazo juguetón, antes de unirse a Marinette en la cubierta del castillo de proa. El viento soplaba alrededor de su cabello oscuro y era una mirada que realmente le sentaba bien. Una hermosa vista.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? - Cuestionó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Su mano izquierda buscó su cabello. - No mucho. A veces parece irreal. Todo lo que pasamos Casi espero despertar en mi pequeña cueva bajo el mar, ya sabes.

\- Puedo entender - Asintió y besó su sien. - Había sido ... loco. - Pero no lo haría de otra manera. Nunca me arrepentiría de conocerte, Marinette.

\- Yo tampoco Adrien. Parece que estás atrapado conmigo por el resto de tu vida - soltó una risita.

\- El resto de nuestras vidas acaba de comenzar, cariño. Me alegro de tenerte en el mío.

\- A mí también, Chaton.

Mientras acariciaba suavemente su cintura, Adrien la atraía con un beso lento y apasionado. Los vientos volaron las velas, llevándolos al horizonte y nuevas aventuras. Aventuras que encantarán juntos.

* * *

Notas: (Entonces, ¿quién es el troll más grande, el Maestro Fu o yo? En serio, chicos, no puedo hacer tristes finales)

Así que esto es todo. No puedo creer que esta historia haya terminado, para ser honesto. Lo he estado escribiendo aproximadamente aproximadamente 9 meses. Es literalmente mi bebé jaja. Sin embargo, me alegro de que haya terminado, había sido bastante abrumador trabajar en una historia con tanta trama. Recuerdo cuando se suponía que solo se trataba de un par de capítulos.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, felicitaron, comentaron, suscribieron, marcaron, etc. Estoy tan contento de que hayan disfrutado de la historia y, con un poco de suerte, este fue un buen final (aparte de la cursilería). ¡Gracias por quedarse conmigo a través de esto! Dicho eso, si lo desea, puede leer mis otras historias en mi perfil. Tengo otro trabajo en progreso en este momento (Tales of Miss Fortune) con el que realmente me estoy divirtiendo. Pero quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer un anuncio de otra historia de varios capítulos. ¡Planeo publicar en principios de agosto y en Príncipe! Adrien AU! Estén atentos para más: D

Nuevamente, ¡gracias por leer esta historia! Hasta pronto 3

 **Nota de Traductor: bien este ya es el final,(cualquier reclamo, con la autora yo solo traduzco ^^u), no hay mas, realmente no quería terminarlo, le tome mucho cariño a esta historia.**

 **Agradezco mucho a las que dejaban sus comentarios en cada capitulo, y a quienes siguieron desde el principio de la historia, a sus favoritos y seguimientos, espero realmente les haya gustado.**

 **Seguiré subiendo unos cuantos oneshots de sobre ladybug de la misma autora así como también empezare con fics de Yuri on ice, si no han visto el anime véanlo! es hermoso. Por el momento le dejo, ha sido un placer haber compartido esta historia con ustedes.**


End file.
